A Turn of Love
by jankcl
Summary: All chapters are up! and this is the end of the fic ! truths are finally revealed. A LJ Fic of hate, friendship & love. Lily finds out she's a witch, now she's finallly in her 5th yr and things are start to heat up!
1. Prologue

OK, this I my first ever fan fiction of Harry Potter, so fingers-cross and I hope this is good. I would really really appreciate it if you could read and Review. This will then certainly encourage me to go on until probably the 7th year of Lily and James at Hogwarts or even better until they have Harry. I need some opinions of my story. Thanks.  
  
Summary: this is just the prologue of this series I'm going to continue to write. Ok, it's about hate/friendship/romance. This chapter is just about how Lily found out she's is a Witch and how things turned out for her.  
  
BUT PLEASE READ ON AND STAY TUNE BECAUSE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE OUT VERY SHORTLY.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Lily! Hurry up, we don't want dad to be late for work!' petunia shouted from down stairs. Mr. Evans was going to drop Lily, Petunia and Mrs. Evans at the shopping mall before he went to work.  
  
'Yeah, I'm coming!' Lily Evan shouted back.  
  
'Morning hun, there's some eggs n the pan,' said Mr Evans  
  
'Morning mum, morning dad' Lily said happily. It's her birthday in 2 days.  
  
The Evans family was a fairly normal. Mr. Evans gave the family what they needed and more. Lily was turning 11, Petunia was already 13. Lily and Petunia got along most of the time. Sometimes Petunia gets jealous and annoyed of Lily. Lily was a very intelligent, strong-willed, determined girl. She was also quite popular at school. She had brownish long smooth hair, smooth tanned skin, a slim figure and outstanding Emerald green eyes, very pretty. Most of the boys liked her. Even though she's 'what every girl wants', she's not a snob or something you would expect popular girls to be. In fact she's actually friendly and cheerful to most people. Her sister Petunia on the other hand, wasn't as pretty as her; she had a straight body shape, a bit too skinny, shoulder length blond hair. She's quite smart though not as smart as Lily or as popular either. But to everyone's surprising they still got along MOST of the time.  
  
'So what are you gonna get for your birthday?' Petunia asked after Mr Evans dropped them off.  
  
'Umm. I don't know yet. Maybe a pair of jeans and a nice matching top. Oh, like that one there!' Lily answered as she pointed to an orange tight top, 'mum! Can I get that top? Please?' pleaded Lily.  
  
'Oh try it on before you decide Lily,' Mrs. Evans advised.  
  
'Hey! Lil! Look at that pair of jeans! It'd fit perfectly with your top!' Petunia said excitedly as she pointed to the shop next door.  
  
Lily tried on both the jeans and top, it matched perfectly! After two hours of shopping, they took the bus back home. But one thing she didn't know was that in a few days, her life would change forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
2 days later, ' Happy Birthday sweaty,' said Mr Evans as he handed Lily a present and hugged her.  
  
'Wow, my own MD player!' exclaimed Lily, 'thanks mum, thanks dad,' as she kissed them on the cheeks. Just then she saw an owl drop an envelope in front of her house.  
  
'I'll get it,' Lily said as she darted for the door. As she got the mail, she skimmed though them. Bills, bills, postcard from Aunt Susan and hey! A letter for me!  
  
Miss. Lily Evans  
  
16 Nash Avenue  
  
Willows Creek Newcastle  
  
They were written in emerald green ink. On the back of the envelope was a crest. There was a lion, serpent, raven and another animal she couldn't quite identify. She was very curious as she opened the envelope.  
  
'What's that?' asked Petunia curiously as she bit into her toast  
  
'That's what I'm gonna find out,' answered Lily firmly. Then suddenly she gasped at the letter.  
  
'What's wrong dear?' asked Mrs. Evans, as Lily reads out the letter.  
  
Dear Miss Lily Evans, I have the pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School Witch Craft and Wizardry. Term starts on the 1st of September. Please send word before the 20th of August. Thank you.  
  
Attached to this letter is a list of thing you'll need as a first year and your train ticket to Hogwarts. I would also like to remind you that first years are NOT to have their own broomstick. An instruction of how to get into Diagon Alley is also attached here.  
  
In central London there is a Pub called The Leaky Cauldron, go in there and ask Mr. Markwell, the bartender, how to get into Diagon Alley.  
  
Yours sincerely, Professor Elwood Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School Of Witch Craft And Wizardry.  
  
'Is this some kind of joke?' asked Lily, with an astonished face like every other family member.  
  
'It has to be, there's no such THING as witchcraft and all that is there??' Petunia asked in a trembling voice.  
  
'Pass me that mail please dear,' asked Mrs. Evans. Then she skimmed through the letter, then continued, ' well I guess there's no harm going to this Leaky Cauldron place. And this letter does sound rather convincing.'  
  
'Really? That's great! Can we go tomorrow? Because the day I have to go to Hogwarts is in 2 weeks'  
  
'Ok then. I have to pick up some things for my boss anyway,' Mr. Evans chipped in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next Morning, they went down to central London. The Leaky Cauldron was a small place from the looks of it from outside, you wouldn't even notice it if you weren't trying to find it. The Evans went into the pub and found the people (or you might call witch and wizards) wearing robes and pointed hats. They looked for Mr. Markwell.  
  
"Excuse me, are you Mr. Markwell?" Mr. Evans asked the bartender  
  
"I certainly am sir. What can I do for you?" he asked  
  
"Our daughter here, she's received a letter stating she has been accepted into Hogwarts - " before Mr. Evans could finish, Mr. Markswell broke in.  
  
"Well! Congratulations young lady!" Mr. Markwell beamed at Lily.  
  
'So it's real? There's actually a school that teaches magic?' asked Lily excitedly at the same time in awe.  
  
'Well of course, if you didn't know that, I would take that you're a muggle,' said Mr. Markswell  
  
'What's a muggle?' Petunia asked curiously.  
  
'Oh muggles are non-magical folks, that's what we witch and wizards call ye,' Mr. Markswell replied absent-mindedly.  
  
'I never thought magic actually existed in this world and I'm going to be a witch?!' Lily exclaimed, 'I thought magic were all just fantasy stories.'  
  
'Now now, settle down Lily. Mr. Markswell would you kindly show us how to get into Diagon Alley?' asked Mrs. Evans.  
  
'Oh, yes, yes, of course. Please follow me everyone.'  
  
When he reached what appeared to the back of the pub and a flat wall facing them, Mr. Markswell did a couple of tapes on the wall using his wand. Then suddenly the wall turned into a road leading into alley full of witches, wizards and other beings Lily was unable to identify. The Evans were so fascinated to see so many witch and wizards and still couldn't believe what they were seeing.  
  
'Well here's where I'll leave you. Happy shopping. Oh one piece of advice, I think the first thing you should do is go to Gringotts wizard bank to change your muggle money in to wizard money. In the bank you can get a map of Diagon Alley, it'll help you find your way around,' Mr. Markswell said and fare-welled them.  
  
'Thank you very much,' Mr. Evans replied appreciatively.  
  
'My pleasure,' he smiled and walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
First they went to Gringotts Wizard's Bank and followed what Mr. Markswell told them to do. The first shop they went was Florish and Botts Book Shop. There Lily met a girl called Nikki Harper. She had wavy golden brown hair tied in a ponytail. She was as tall as Lily and rather pretty too.  
  
'Hi, Nikki Harper here,' she introduced herself as she put her hand out and gave a warm smile.  
  
'Hi, Lily Evans,' Lily replied as she shocked her hand with an equally warm smile.  
  
'First year too?' Nikki asked, Lily nodded, 'I heard from my brother that before you got sorted into houses you had to explain why you wanted to be in a certain house. My brother's in his second year. Did your parents tell you anything about the sorting?'  
  
'Sorry, I'm totally new to this magic world. I'm a muggle. I just found out I'm a witch yesterday,' Lily replied uncertainly.  
  
'Wow, it must have been a shock to you and your family when you found out,' Nikki said.  
  
'Yeah, we did, and yesterday was my birthday, so my parents are going to get me something special, a magical thing that is,' Lily replied.  
  
'Happy Birthday! Ask your parents to get you an owl as you pet. It's a very popular pet these days. They also help their owners deliver mails and - ' Nikki was cut off when someone called her.  
  
'Nikki? We have to go now,' a woman called out to her from the counter.  
  
'Coming mum, I got to go it's been great meeting you. Maybe I'll see you on the train,' Nikki said and with a quick wave she hurried to her mother.  
  
'Nice meeting you too, hope to see you on the train, Bye,' Lily replied. That was a good start to the magical world she thought. Nikki's a very nice girl; I really hope I do see her again  
  
'There you are dear, we've got all the books. Now lets go get your wand, robes and things,' Mrs. Evans said  
  
'Where's dad?' asked Lily  
  
'Oh, he's down at the Ale House, a pub down the read, he seems to be enjoying himself,' replied Mrs. Evans contently.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Mum! Dad! Hurry up, we're going to be late!' Lily shouted up to her parents. She was pacing up and down the hallway ready to go.  
  
'So you excited Lily?' asked Petunia sitting on the couch. 'Hell Yeah, I still can't believe this!' Lily replied, 'it's gonna be so AWESOME!!!'  
  
And Lily was right too, there's going to adventures, romance and lots more waiting for her at Hog warts!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok so what do you think? I hope I've done OK. Please review and stay tune.  
  
Thankz heaps. 


	2. Friend Or Foe

Friend Or Foe  
  
Summary: This is chapter 2 of my series or Lily/James and co. In this chapter, I'm introducing the other characters in this series. The Marauders are included; except I'm not having Peter Pettigrew in my story cause I don't like him. Hope you like it, Enjoy!  
  
Setting: King's Cross Train Station  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
20 minutes later, they were at the train station  
  
'Umm. mum, I think we've got a problem here. Is there such a thing as platform 9¾?' Lily asked. But just then she over heard a conversation next to her. There was a boy, around her age with brown hair, lean and tall, talking to him mother.  
  
'Now, Remus this is very easy, stand between platform 9 & 10 to get on platform 9 ¾,' this woman said to her son but was interrupted by Mrs. Evans.  
  
'Excuse me, but is your son here going to Hogwarts?'  
  
'He certainly is,' she replied  
  
'Wonderful, so is my Lily here and we were wondering how we get on platform 9 ¾,' Mrs. Evans continued.  
  
'It's very easy, follow what Remus is going to do, then you'll get on platform 9 ¾ in no time.'  
  
'OK, well see you soon,' Lily hugged her parents and her sister. They were going to miss each other dearly, 'I'll write back heaps ok."  
  
Lily followed what Remus did and they we're on the platform in no time.  
  
'Hi, Remus Lupin here,' he said smiling as he introduced himself.  
  
'Lily Evans, nice to meet you,' Lily replied with a smile. Then they heard a voice from behind.  
  
'Yo, Remus,' a boy also her age, with dark hair, broad shoulders, very handsome and a big smile on his face walked up to them, ' Wow, who's this hot chick you've got here eh Remus?!'  
  
'Oh, hi Sirius, this is Lily Evans, Lily, Sirius Black,' he said with a laugh.  
  
'Nice to meet you, sorry 'bout that compliment,' Sirius grinned, but Lily just blushed, 'well, we gotta go look for James, catch ya later Lily,' with a small wave they were off.  
  
So Lily got on the train and found an empty compartment. When she was just about to sit down, the door opened again. 2 girls were standing by the door, one she recognized, it was the girl she meet at the bookshop in Diagon Alley.  
  
'Hi! Fancy meeting you here again,' Nikki smiled, ' Oh, this let me introduce, this is Beverly Chan, she's also going into First Year'  
  
'Hey, call me Bev for short,' Bev said as she pulled out her hand for Lily to shake.  
  
'Nice to meet you, Lily Evans,' she said as she shocked Bev's hand. Bev was also quite good-looking. She had shoulder length black hair, a slim figure, but not as tall as Lily or Nikki, maybe a few centimetres shorter. 'Oh please, come on in.'  
  
'Oh, thanks,' Nikki replied. They started to get to know each other. When the train started moving, they were already talking excitedly like they've known each other for years. Instantly they became best friends. Suddenly they heard people running along the corridor and heard some one trip.  
  
'Hey, James try this compartment,' they heard a boy say as he was laughing at his friend. When the compartment door opened, a boy was lying on the floor looking into the compartment. Sirius & Rumus was standing next to the door.  
  
'Oh hey Lily, we meet again,' Rumus said. As the boy on the floor got up. 'This is James Godric Potter.'  
  
'Godric? So does that mean you're related to Godric Gryffindor?' Bev asked  
  
'You got that right,' he answered proudly with a grin on his face. But Lily thought differently, sure he was very handsome & good-looking, he had jet black messy hair, as tall as Sirius was, very fit, just the right size but Lily had a bad feeling about him, she thought James was stuck-up & a total flirt. She could tell that Nikki and Bev fell in-love with not just James' but the other 2 boys' looks immediately.  
  
James Godric Potter was the 18th generation of the Gryffindor family tree. James also came from the most pureblood of all. The Potters and the Gryffindors were among the most noble pureblood wizardring families for centuries. Godric Gryffindor was one of the 4 founders of Hogwarts and the Gryffindors have been doing great things to the magical world. The Potters produced the finest witches and wizards all around the world. The greatest thing the Potters has done for the magic world is making a council of witches & wizards, today known as Ministry Of Magic, to run the magical world.  
  
'And who may these 2 young ladies be?' James asked as he sat in between them.  
  
'I'm Nikki Harper and this is Beverly Chan' Nikki replied. Instantly Sirius, James & Rumus fell in-love with the 3 girls' pretty looks. James also had a feeling that he didn't quite like Lily Evans either. All the way they talked & joked. They all became rather good friends. Since Lily was the only Muggle born there, they introduced her to Wizard Chocolates. Lily got unlucky and accidentally chose spinach Every Flavour Bertie Botts. She also tried the Chocolate Frogs, she loved them the most and started collecting the Wizard Cards. The first wizard card she got was of Godric Gryffindor. In the late afternoon, they reached Hodsmeade Train Station.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Please leave your trunks where they are, they'll be sent to your dorms,' said a half human half giant man named Rubeus Hagrid, 'Now, first years please follow me,' he continued. Then, suddenly the first years were all rushing for a rowing boat. While everyone was in a rush.  
  
'Hey, watch it!' exclaimed lily, as a boy in front of her pushed past her and she nearly fell over.  
  
'You watch where YOU'RE going, it's not my fault that you can walk properly,' it was James Potter that turned around and answered.  
  
'Why you little.' Lily was cut off by Sirius & Nikki.  
  
'OK already, it was just an accident, no big deal,' Sirius said and Nikki nodding in agreement. Just that very second, Lily Evans & James Potter became enemies. (A/N I know this a typical thing to write ' Lily & James became enemies' but hey I just like write it like that ( )  
  
'You're right, why would I let some rude little brat spoil my day,' Lily answered cheerfully with an evil smile. James was just about to throw another insult at Lily but Remus elbowed him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OK, so what do you think???? Please please review. Tell me what you think of the 2nd chapter of this series. Oh and what do you think I should call this series? Give me some ideas for the name. I'm now working on my 3rd chapter. I really hope you like the 2nd chapter, if you don't like it, tell me what you didn't like. Thanks heaps!!! 


	3. Competition

CHAPTER 3  
  
A/N: I would like to thank every single one of you who read my stories and also all the reviewers. I would be glad if everyone would continue reading them and reviewing them. Thanx ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Before the start of year feast began, the sorting ceremony was held in front of everyone in the school  
  
'I will call each of you out and I will place the sorting hat on your heads, it will shout out which house you will be put into. Your house will be like you family for the next 7 years. We shall start now, Rumus Lupin.' Professor Elwood said.  
  
'Gryffindor!' the hat shouted. Every time some one was put into a house, people applauded.  
  
'Lucius Malfoy'  
  
'Slytherin!'  
  
'James Godric Potter'  
  
'OoO, I haven't met Godric Gryffindor since he and his fellow witch & wizards made me. I must say, I've been waiting for the most important descendent of Godric. You can do great things Potter and I know JUST where to put you. GRYFFINDOR!' this time the applause was even louder from the Gryffindor table.  
  
The list went on and on. Now every one except Lily Evans was sorted into a house. Rumus, Sirius, James, Bev and Nikki were all in Gryffindor.  
  
'Lily Evans' Professor Elwood said  
  
'Oh, a great mind at work here, very brave and determined, ah. intelligent too. You want to be in Gryffindor eh? Then I guess it shall be GRYFFINDOR!!!' the applause was louder than ever! After the feast they were assigned to they're dorms by they're house prefects. Lily, Bev & Nikki were assigned to the same dorms. They also met their other dorm member. Her name was Emily Macmillan. She was a very nice girl with pale blue eyes and long red hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's been 4 weeks since the start of the year. Matters only became worst when Lily and James were put into the same house. They argued about basically everything and disagreed with each other all the time. Most of the teachers were really getting sick of this and James and his little gang playing pranks on people especially the Slytherins, but James and Sirius charm got them out of trouble most of the time.  
  
The Gryffindors found out that they had everything with the Slytherins except for Herbology with the Ravenclaws. James and his gang managed to play pranks on Malfoy & Snape's little gang at least 3 times a week. Once James and Sirius turned Malfoy's whole body red, which made him look like he was a volcano getting ready to explode. By the end of their first month at Hogwarts, James and Lily gang were rather well known in their year. James' gang was well know for their pranks and charm, while Lily's gang was known to be one of the prettiest girls.  
  
The worst thing was that James and Lily were basically equally good at most things. Charms, transfiguration and Quidditch were they're very best subjects. That's not all, they always see each other in they're common rooms or in the great hall, why? Because both of their groups hung out together. Other than Lily & James hating each other, the rest of them got on together quite well. Popular as they were, they weren't quite the typical sleaze bags and bitches. Most people got along with them, other than the Slytherins. Slytherins and Gryffindors are natural rivals. Even the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs didn't like them. It was know that witch and wizards from Slytherin turned out being on the dark side.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Now, as all the older students know, every two years, a Special start of year ball is held. The prefects and head boy & girl, under the guidance of my fellow staff, will organize this event. May I remind you that only 4th years and above are allowed to attend, however they may wish to bring any 4th years and below as partners,' Professor Gilmore, the headmaster of the school announced at Dinner, 'this dance will be held 1 month from today. Now you may proceed with your lunch. Thank you.  
  
'Man, that sucks, only 4th years and above can attend,' Sirius complained to his friends  
  
'There's still gonna be other dances you know,' Bev said  
  
'Yeh, there's going to be er. 3 more before we leave school,' Remus continued.  
  
'And there's this special graduation ball they have every year for the 7th years,' Nikki joined in.  
  
'How'd you know that?' asked James  
  
'My cousin Albert graduated from Hogwarts last year, he said it's a tradition,' Nikki said as she ate her second Pumpkin pie.  
  
'Oh really, so what's he doing now?' Lily was interested in knowing what witches and wizards do when they got out of school.  
  
'Oh, he's a big Quidditch fan. He likes Sports. So I think he's doing something in the Ministry of Magic Sports department.' Nikki replied.  
  
'Come on we better get to Potions before Perkins gives us detention for being 10 seconds late,' Bev hurried her friends. Professor Perkins was they're Potions teacher. He was also the head of Slytherin, he always favoured them over every other house especially Gryffindor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Whew, I got out of Potions alive,' Sirius said after they finished double potions  
  
'And we even managed to play pranks on the Slytherins without getting caught,' James said happily.  
  
Lily shook her head and said 'You guys never learn'  
  
'We better get a move on, quidditch is next up!' James said excitedly  
  
'Alright! I hope Madam Hooch lets us a practice match,' Lily said hopefully.  
  
'Yeh, then I can show everyone that I'm better than you Evans,' James said coldly, 'Even a race could prove it'  
  
'Oh yeh? Then you're on Potter,' Lily replied with equal coldness and determination.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Find out what happens at Broom practice. Who will win? OK, so what do u think please Review. I'll be up loading that very shortly. It would really encourage me if u guys continue to review, hehe. then at least I know they are people out there who wants to read my stuff :P 


	4. Quidditch Practice

CHAPTER 4  
  
Quidditch Practice  
  
A/N: This chapter is going to be rather short so bear with me. Thanx  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Now everyone, this class has been doing exceptionally well in broom practice match,' Madam Hooch, the quidditch teacher and referee said, ' but first I would want you to have a practice race and I'll be seeing how well you control your brooms. Get into your positions. On my whistle then. Whoo! Whoo!'  
  
They were off, Lily & James was in the lead. Sirius and Malfoy behind them. They went through hoops, high & low, past Sharp corners and bushes. Lily & James still in the lead. They had excellent broom control. The finishing line is coming closer & closer. Whoosh! Lily and James won the race. Once again they came first together.  
  
'Excellent Evans, Potter! You even beat you own records, which is by far the best for the first years. Sadly first years aren't allowed to be on the quidditch team. I'm sure next year, Professor McGonagall would gladly have you two on the Gryffindor team. 10ponts each for Gryffindor,' Madam Hooch said proudly. They were her two favourite students.  
  
'You two came first together again? Bev asked after she landed. Lily & James glared at each other. So far they've been coming first together since they started broomstick practice. Surprisingly for lily, as a muggle born witch-in-training, picked up this skill quicker than most students from wizarding families  
  
'Damn, I nearly beaten you two,' Sirius said as he walked over to James. He was talking to Madam Hooch before that.  
  
'Now Students, the practice match will begin. It'll be Gryffindor Vs. Slytherins. Get yourselves organized. I'll assign a captain for each team. Gryffindor, Potter, Slytherin Malfoy.  
  
James was the Seeker, Sirius & Nikki were the beaters, Nicholas was the Goal Keeper, Lily, bev & Remus were the Chasers. The game soon began. Madam Hooch Blew the whistle and they were off. Gryffindor was in possession, SCORE! By Evans. The game went on for about 20 Minutes. Gryffindor was in possession most of the time. The score was Gryffindor 70, Slytherin 30. Suddenly James saw the Golden snitch, Snape the Slytherin Seeker saw it glittering in the air too. They both went head to head. They were about to crash. Snape pulled back. But James went straight for it. 1 foot above ground and he caught the snitch, just in time to pull back.  
  
'Whoo! Whoo!' Madam Hooch blew the whistle to end the game. Gryffindor won., 'excellent catch Potter'  
  
'Thanks,' James muttered.  
  
'All of you, well done, best group I've seen so far. Now off to dinner,' Madam Hooch said as everyone walked back to the castle.  
  
'Wow James, that was a good catch! Bev commented.  
  
'Yeh, good one James,' Remus joined in.  
  
'I must admit, it was a good catch Potter,' Lily finally forced it out.  
  
'Thanks Evans. This is the only thing we would agree on,' James replied with a very slight smile.  
  
Lily just stared at him for a second and said' I'm taking a shower, girls coming?  
  
'Sure, I'm all sweaty, hate being dirty before Dinner.' Nikki said as the 3 girls walked off to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what do you think so far? Please Review. Now I'm working on my next chapter. If you don't mind please stat some ideas for the coming chapters when you review. That way I'll know what you guys want me to add into my story. The next chapter might take a while before it's done, so please be patient, I'll up load it ASAP. Thanks people. 


	5. Character profile

Character Profile  
  
Characters appearing more frequently in my stories are listed here. There might be some extra ones that I'll add later. I'm writing this character profile just so people will know the characters more, how they're like etc. please take your time to look through it. Oh and my other chapters are coming out soon. Please give me any comments, suggestions for my up coming chapters so I'll know what you want to read. Thanks  
  
A/N: I know that some characters aren't what they suppose to be like Lily has red wavy hair, but hey this is my story ain't it (, I can do what ever I like with it hehe.. So I hope you don't mind. Oh and Lily might sound like a Mary Sue, the perfect girl but she really isn't. so enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily Evans: light Brown straight hair, emerald green eyes, slim figure, tall, pretty & popular. Cheeky, stubborn, top student, determine, cheerful, defensive, easy-going. Outstanding in: transfiguration, Charms & Quidditch. Best friends Nikki, Beverly  
  
James Potter: Full name James Godric Potter, a descendent of Godric Gryffindor. Jet Black hair, fit body, tall, very good looking & popular. Very intelligent, one of the top students, cheeky, stubborn, caring, sporty and loyal. Out standing in: Charms, Quidditch, Astronomy, Transfiguration & top prankster.  
  
Nikki Harper: Golden hair, tall, pretty, cheerful, caring, easy going, slim figure. A Gryffindor. Smart, hot-tempered, friendly, love partying. Outstanding in: Herbology, Apothery, potions.  
  
Sirius Black: brown Hair, dark blue yes, fit body, broad shoulders, charming, a prankster, tall, cheeky, handsome, smart but normally using his brains to plan pranks, sporty, good at heart. Outstanding in: Quidditch, Defend Against The Dark Arts, top prankster.  
  
Beverly Teh: Black short hair, black eyes, slim figure, good-looking & popular, not as tall as Nikki or Lily 2 or 3 cm shorter. Very intelligent, shy, caring, determined and hard working, just enjoying herself. Outstanding in: Astronomy, muggle Studies and charms  
  
Remus Lupin: Tall, skinny, not as built as James or Sirius, dark brown hair, hazel eyes, always fell sick, part of the marauders with James and Sirius. Not always Confident around large groups of people. Smart, good at heart, decent, sensible, know how far to go when playing pranks. Outstanding in: Defend Against The Dark Arts, Divisions, Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
Professor Flitwick: A Short man, Teaches Charms, friendly, nice helpful.  
  
Professor Dumbledore: Astronomy teacher, all, half-moon glasses (looks like a typical wizard with a long silver beard) friendly, wise, alert, been teaching at Hogwarts since he was 22 years old. Future headmaster of Hogwarts. He has achieved great thing in the Magical world.  
  
Professor Perkins: Slytherin head, potion master, hates Gryffindors the most, unfair, always favouring Slytherin. Also the most hated teacher not just by the student but also the staff  
  
Professor McGonagall: Gryffindor head, transfiguration teacher. Fair towards everyone, strict, friendly, very formal. Future Deputy Head Master.  
  
Severus Snape: A Slytherin. Tall with broad shoulders, snob, pureblood, against muggles of half-blood, annoying, smart, popular among the Slytherins. His side kick (or close friend) Lucas Malfoy. Archrival James Potter. Outstanding in: Potions. Defend Against The dark Arts and insulting people.  
  
Lucas Malfoy: Rich, Spoil, tall, blond, light green eyes, slime ball, pure- blood, a Slytherin. Hates Gryffindor and Archrival James Potter. Outstanding in: Potions, Apothecary, Insulting people  
  
Rubeus Hagrid: Will appear in chapters. Half man half giant, very few of his kind are left around England. Kind, loving, big heart, very fond of animals, helpful. Outstanding in: Care Of Magical Creatures.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be up soon. Please be patient! 


	6. Birthday Celebration

CHAPTER 6  
  
Birthday Celebration ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's been 2 years since she was officially a witch-in-training, studying at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. She was turning 13 that year. She decided that year she wanted to celebrate her birthday with her friends at the La Cafeé, it was a shop owned by a mid thirties French witch. She made the best coffee Lily ever tasted. And not the mention the pastries and cakes, they were delicious. Other than that she was also a friend of Lily's.  
  
On her birthday she was going down to Diagon Alley to get her things for her third year at Hogwarts and celebrate her birthday with her friends.  
  
'Mum can I get some extra money for Hogwarts this year?' Lily asked Mrs. Evans as they walked to Gringotts wizards bank.  
  
'Why do you need it dear?' Mrs. Evans asked her automatically.  
  
'Cause this year we get to go to Hodsmeade and I might need the money,' Lily replied.  
  
'Sure dear,' Mrs. Evans said, 'Ok, now here is 20 galleons, 25 sickles and 10 knuts'  
  
They went to different shops to get the things. Lily needed new robes and a cloak, she was growing taller and taller, now she was 167cm tall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Hey Sirius what did you get Evans for her birthday?' James asked his best friend as they walked down the street to La Cafeé hands in his pocket.  
  
'Ok, well she totally loves quidditch right, so I bought her a Broom Service Kit. She'll love it,' Sirius said happily, 'what about you?'  
  
'Why would I get HER anything, I'm just going to this thing cause all my good mates will be there,' James replied  
  
'Sigh. Couldn't you two get over your little fights and arguments?' Sirius asked when he already knew what James would say.  
  
'No. Because I hate her guts so damn much,' James snapped.  
  
Sirius shocked his head and closed the subject.  
  
'Hey, what's everyone looking at there?' James asked as he pointed to the quidditch shop.  
  
'Let's check it out!' Sirius replied as they pushed through the crowd.  
  
'Oh my god! It's the Nimbus 1700! The one that was advertised in the "Quidditch Monthly" magazine!' James said as he stared at the broom dreamingly.  
  
'I wish I could get one of those. Look at the price! 500 Galleons!? 'Sirius cried.  
  
'Even if I had the money, father wouldn't buy it!' James said sadly  
  
'You HAVE the money and why wouldn't he? Both of your parents are crazy about quidditch,' Sirius replied as they pushed they're way out of the crowd  
  
'Yeh exactly. Dad said I have a Twigger 60 which is the 2nd best broom and you know what mum says "being a good quidditch player doesn't only depend on the broom but on yourself",' James sighed.  
  
'Oh well we can always dream can't we,' Sirius replied.  
  
They finally reached the shop Lily, Nikki and Remus were already there waiting for the rest of them.  
  
'It was so exciting! We saw those Egyptian Mummies they were scary. oh hey!' Nikki was telling them about her trip to Egypt that summer. They greeted one another with hellos and when Bev came to join them they started ordering food and drinks. They told each other they're holiday updates and caught up with the goss while waiting to be served.  
  
'Here you go kids. Turning 13 years old am I correct?' Madam Roxburn Asked with a smile as she put the cake on the table.  
  
'Yes. Oh it looks lovely. Thank you Madam Roxburn,' Lily replied as her fiends stared at the cake hungrily.  
  
'Your drinks will be served shortly,' with a small bow she went.  
  
'Wow! The cake looks delicious,' Sirius said as he's always hungry.  
  
They talked and ate happily for a good hour and a half.  
  
'Ok time for presents!' Bev said.  
  
'Mine first! Nikki pulled out a present from behind. Lily opened it, 'I got that book while I was at Egypt. It tells you about the achievements in the Egyptian Magical World. I thought you might like it.'  
  
'Gosh! I love it, thank you so much!' Lily beamed at her friend then hugged her tightly.  
  
'This is my present for you,' Sirius said while he gave Lily that charming smile of his.  
  
'Oh! I always wanted one of these, but didn't get around buying one of them,' Lily replied excitedly. She hugged him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Sirius blushed. James sniggered, Lily glared at him.  
  
One by one gave her presents. Remus got a bottle of invisible ink and colour changing ink. Bev got her book called "Beating the Blugers" By Kenniworthy Whisp. When it came to James.  
  
'I'm sorry to say this but as everyone knows it would be stupid and pointless to give some one you hate a present,' James said coolly  
  
'Well actually Potter, I wouldn't accept your present even if you gave me one,' Lily replied in the equal cool voice, 'not even if you gave me 1000 galleons.'  
  
'As if I ever would Evans,' James said coldly. They glared at each other eyes full of hatred.  
  
They hated each other's guts. They hated each other even more as years past. For the last two years they came top together, they both got into the quidditch team in they're second year.  
  
'Ok, we get the point, you still hate each other,' Bev said with a frown on her face.  
  
'Well said,' Lily remarked.  
  
'Spot on,' James added.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok. so what do u think? Please Review. I'm still working on the next chapter. Please give me suggestions on what you'd want to read or want me to change or just a short comment. ( . Thanks. 


	7. Welcome back 3rd Years

CHAPTER 7  
  
Welcome Back 3rd Years  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Once again they were off to Hogwarts. Lily caught up with the train just before it left. She walked down the corridor to look for her friends' compartment. BOMB! As she opened the door of the compartment, a dung bomb let off with a finishing touch of Filibusters. James was grinning at Sirius while he was laughing his head off. Lily stomped into the compartment in rage. Bev & Nikki tried not to laugh but you could tell they were laughing madly deep down in side. Remus was also trying to control his laugh. He shock his head and pulled the compartment door shut.  
  
'Sorry.Lily.but you.look.very funny,' Nikki said it as she laugh  
  
Lily sat opposite bev, face red with rage. Bev took out her wand and mumbled a couple of words, probably a spell to turn everything back to normal.  
  
'Luckily I learnt this spell over the holidays while I was reading "Handy Spells" by Miranda Goshawk,' Bev said as she was 'repairing' lily.  
  
Now Lily doesn't stink like hell or have her hair standing up straight (caused by the Filibusters with an extra ingredient made by James specially just for Lily) and marks all over her face. The spell made Lily smell better and her hair not sticking up that much. Lily made some finishing touches on her hair with a spell "Strapedio" she learnt in her second year.  
  
'When will you ever grow up Potter!' Lily snapped as she glared at James  
  
'What did I do? I'm just a little innocent boy aren't I?' James smiled at her evilly.  
  
'Immature,' Lily muttered under her breath  
  
The train started moving. She did one last wave to her sister and parents. She sat there quietly, looking out the window, thinking while everyone else was talking and laughing. Would things be different if I didn't get that letter 2 years ago? Would I be a "Normal kid" going to school? Would I.her thoughts were interrupted by Remus who sat next to her.  
  
'Lily? Are you alright?' Remus asked with a concerned face.  
  
'What? Oh umm.yeh I'm fine,' Lily replied with a smile.  
  
'Sure? You seem a bit quiet today,' Remus said.  
  
'Oh, I'm just thinking. There's some things on my mind,' she said weakly.  
  
'You know if there's anything bothering you, you could tell me,' Remus told Lily.  
  
'Yeh, I know, you're a good friend Remus,' Lily smiled. To Lily, Remus is the only decent one out of the guys and she liked him (just as friends mind you). He's always sensible and caring. Suddenly there was a shout from outside the compartment.  
  
'Bev?! Where are you?' a boy with black hair, quite tall but probably only in his first year, opened the door, 'there you are.'  
  
'What do you want Eric?' Bev asked his little brother.  
  
'Oh, sorry to interrupt,' Eric apologised.  
  
'No problem, so you're Eric? Bev's little bro?' Sirius asked with a grin  
  
'Yeh,' Eric replied. A boy behind Eric came out to stand next to him, 'this is Simon Cryston. He's muggle born, he was wondering if you could tell him and me, a bit more 'bout Hogwarts.'  
  
'Sure, love too,' James took a liking to the two boys.  
  
'You going in your first year huh? My sis Rachel is also going into first year. I'll introduce you guys sometimes,' Sirius grinned.  
  
Nikki found the compartment too stuffy once the two boys came in. she got up and walked to the door.  
  
'Girls, want to take a breather?' Nikki asked as Lily and Bev got up to follow her. They found an empty compartment and just sat there in silence for a few2 minutes each into their own deep thoughts. Finally someone broke the silence.  
  
'So what's up Nikki?' Bev asked?  
  
'You should ask Lily that,' Nikki replied flatly  
  
'What?' Lily asked suddenly as she snapped out of her own thoughts  
  
'You've been really quiet since James pulled that prank on you,' Nikki said quietly. Lily just sat there so Nikki continued, 'look I know you might be angry at us for laughing at you and everything but we couldn't help it'  
  
'Yeh and we're sorry,' Bev continued. Nikki nodded. Lily shook her head.  
  
'No it's not that, not at all,' Lily said not looking at her friends' stares.  
  
'Then what's up?' now it was getting serious Bev & Nikki really looked concerned.  
  
'Don't worry it's nothing,' Lily replied quietly. Bev & Nikki knew better not to ask. Bev gave Nikki a don't-ask look so she won't attempt to ask Lily again. She just sighed and changed the subject. They talked and talked. They cheered up a bit more. Soon they reached Hodsmeade Train Station.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Students pilled out of the train. The first years following Hagrid, the rest making their way to Hogwarts castle. Not long after the students were sitting in the great hall updating their holiday highlights to each other while waiting for the feast to begin. A topic that came up in lots of the conversation was where is professor Gilmore & Professor Elwood.  
  
'Wonder what happened to Gilmore and Elwood,' Jason Wood, a 4th year Gryffindor, asked one of his friends.  
  
'Dumbledore appears to be replacing Gilmore,' Sirius who was sitting next to Jason relied as he surveyed the teachers' table.  
  
'Yeh, oh and McGonagall, I think she's deputy,' Jason said  
  
'Ahum. Quiet please,' Professor Dumbledore raised from his chair, 'now let the sorting begin.'  
  
Professor McGonagall was standing in front of the first years with a parchment full of names on it. Slowly one by one she called the names, when it came to Eric.  
  
'Chan, Eric!' Professor McGonagall shouted  
  
'Gryffindor!' the hat shouted. Cheers from the Gryffindor table  
  
'High five Eric!' James cried. Eric grinned, not long after there were 9 new Gryffindors. They included Eric, Simon, Rachel and another girl called Emily Gregman. She sat next to Lily at the feast. Emily was nice, she had copper coloured hair in braids, pale blue eyes, and she was average height, with a sweet smile, though she looked like a quiet person. Professor Dumbledore rose from his chair again.  
  
'May I have your attention once again. As a lot of you may be wondering where are Professor Gilmore and Professor Elwood and why I, Professor Dumbledore, is sitting in the headmaster's chair. Professor Gilmore, the former headmaster of Hogwarts has been transferred to Beauxbaton School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in France. Professor Elwood however has been transferred to the Ministry of Magic, head of Magical Transport. So I, have been appointed headmaster of Hogwarts and Professor McGonagall has been promoted to Deputy headmaster,' Professor Dumbledore stopped as students clapped & cheered loudly. Dumbledore put his hands in the air to ask for silence, 'and now I shall announce the events and notices of the year. As the older students know, there's a start of year ball held for 4th years and above. However, you may wish to bring anyone younger than you. This year the ball will be held 2 months from now. The prefects and head boy and head girl will be helping the ball preparations. As usual, the Forbidden Forest is very dangerous so students are not permitted. There's a special request from Filch, our caretaker, for students not to roam around the corridors after 11.00pm. I will also be continuing to teach Astronomy. That's all for now and may the feast begin!' Dumbledore finished with a clap and food appeared all over the tables.  
  
By the time they finished the feast, it was late, they were all bloated and sleepy. The first years were lead to their house towers by the prefects. The others were given the passwords. Once they got into their dorms, most of them didn't even bother to change and just fell onto their beds.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So what do you think? I know it's really long, but I like telling the story in detail. Even the littlest events, I mention. He he.. So PLEASE REVIEW AND HOPE YOU KEEP READING. Any comments or ideas for my up coming chapters please mention in the review. Oh and if you want me to review your stories, I'd be glad to, giving a review in return, my pleasure. Enjoy. Thanks to the 19 people who reviewed, thank you so much. ( 


	8. The Prank

CHAPTER 8  
  
The Prank  
  
A/N: people have been asking me where is Peter. Well I really hate Peter so.it's the Marauders without Peter. Just say he's transferred to another school or always sick (. Oh and this chapter is also extra long.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The weeks passed as usual, everyone was excited about the up coming ball especially older students. Nikki was already asked out to the ball by a Ravenclaw 5th year. Lily was too asked to the out by a Gryffindor 4th year. Jason Wood. He was a rather good-looking guy, one of the Gryffindor chasers. Smart, cute and sweet. But things weren't all going so smoothly; Potter kept on playing pranks on Lily more than ever! Every morning he would at least play a prank on Lily, Malfoy and Snape. Than at night fall or between classes another prank would be played on each of them. Soon, Bev and Nikki were fairly good at charms, especially when they had practice "mending" Lily. Lily however wasn't someone to mess with, she was sick and tired of Potter playing pranks on her, it was time for REVENGE.  
  
Lily was just about to walk out of the common room with the rest of the Gryffindors to have breakfast when suddenly a pig snout replaced her nose, pink pig ears replaced her human ears. Everyone started cracking up. Nikki who was walking next to Lily quickly pulled her away from the crowd and back up the stairs. Once they were back in the room.  
  
'POTTER!!!' Lily screamed which made Bev who was still fast asleep jump out of her bed.  
  
'Calm down Lil.' Nikki said as she tried some spells on her, 'it's not as bad as last week when James turned your whole body purple with red poke dots in front of the whole school.'  
  
'Wha? James again huh,' bev rubbed her sleepy eyes; she was up late doing her History Of Magic essay (Witch Burning In The 14th Century Was Completely Pointless).  
  
'I've had it! It's time to get even with him, revenge,' Lily was furious, 'If he can play pranks on me, so can I. I'm going to totally humiliate him in front of everyone!'  
  
'Best time to do it would be at the ball I reckon,' Bev shouted from the bathroom.  
  
'Yeh. Apparently he's going with a 5th year Ravenclaw,' Nikki did some finishing touches on Lily.  
  
'Hannah Robson is it?' Lily asked, 'if it is, it'd be even better, humiliating him in front of one of the most popular 5th year.'  
  
'I'm pretty sure it's her. You'll have to plan this very carefully, the ball's in 2 weeks' Bev said as she changed into her uniform, 'come one we better get breakfast before it's too late.'  
  
'Most of the students were already having breakfast. Some of the Gryffindors were still laughing over what happened in the common room. When she walked pass Potter, he was grinning at Sirius. Lily glared at him. Remus was amused that Lily didn't say or insult in this case, James which she does every morning.  
  
'I'm going to him regret ever messed with me! I'll give him a night he'll never forget,' Lily said to herself, ' just you wait Potter, just you wait.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The weekend before the ball Lily, Nikki and Bev went to Hodsmeade to get Lily & Nikki's dress robe and discuss the final arrangements for the prank. The prank was mainly played on James, the other two were alright. Well Nikki and Bev really didn't mind James as much as Lily does but since Lily is their best friend, hehe. well of course they would help her. When they were down at Hodsmeade, Lily got a Green dress robe that matched her eyes perfectly; Nikki bought a purple dress robe, which was her favourite colour. They also went to Wonka's before they went to the Three Broom Sticks to get Butterbeer.  
  
'Oh wow, look at this James. It's the new arrivals,' Sirius pointed to one of the shelve with new arrivals.  
  
'Fire Seed, now extra hot! Can burn anything, anywhere!' Remus read the description on one of the packets.  
  
'I guess we could put Fire seeds on Malfoy's and Snape's seat and burn they're asses off,' James picked up a few packs and some other things and walked towards the counter.  
  
'That wouldn't look too attractive,' Sirius grinned evilly.  
  
'Hey Remus,' Lily greeted them (except for Potter of course)  
  
'What are you girl doing there?' Sirius asked suspiciously, because Lily and her friends don't usually buy things from Wonka's  
  
'Oh, just checking what's new, that's all,' Nikki replied casually while browsing through some of the things in stock  
  
'Fire Seed are the new arrivals,' James said cheerfully. Lily thought to herself 'Fire Seeds. interesting'  
  
'Well we got to go, see you girls,' Sirius followed Remus out of the shop. James just stared at Lily for a few moments then followed his friends. When they were out side.  
  
'I think something's going on,' James said instantly.  
  
'What do you mean James? ' Remus asked curiously  
  
'Lily didn't insult him,' Sirius said  
  
'Yeh that and that they were at Wonka's. I mean since when did they buy tricks?  
  
'Nothing new there, since the start of year, you two have been playing pranks on each other, some nasty one too. How bad could it get?' Sirius said logically, which he rarely does.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Get the things we planned to get and a few packets of Fire Seeds,' Lily said to her friends.  
  
'Fire Seeds? What are they for?' Bev was picking up a pack of Fire Seeds.  
  
'You'll see,' Lily replied shortly  
  
'OK, we've got everything. Let's go before it gets dark,' Nikki was paying Mr. Lambert, the shopkeeper.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'I can't wait till tonight,' Nikki was so excited that she couldn't shut up for 5 minutes without saying 'I can't wait till tonight'. Let alone concentrating on the Astronomy Essay.  
  
'Too bad you won't be there to see Potter's bright red face full with embarrassment Bev,' Lily sighed.  
  
'Oh wells, you can tell me all about it later. And besides it's not like I'm not part of this prank,' Bev grinned, always knows how to turn the mood around.  
  
'I give up I can't concentrate. Trust Dumbledore to give us homework on a weekend like this,' Nikki complained as she tossed her head back.  
  
'You should have said that half an hour ago,' you haven't improved much on the work you done half an hour ago,' Bev said staring at a blank parchment with only the words "The Constellations By Nikki Harper"  
  
'Come on, let's get some air. I want to see the decorations in the great hall,' Lily said as she packed up her gear.  
  
When they reached the great hall they were stunned by the beautiful decorations. The hall was decorated with streamers in four different house colours. Gold and silver chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Plain white tablecloths were laid over 2 long tables. On top of the long tables were silver plates, golden goblets, wine glasses for fruit punch, fork and spoons, what ever you want at a party you name it it's there. A band was also setting up at a corner of the hall.  
  
'Wow! If this is amazing, imaging our graduation ball,' Bev was still staring at the beautiful decorations.  
  
'Amazing,' were the only words Lily could say at the moment.  
  
'Oh my god! It's already nearly 4:30. We better hurry if we're going to be here at 7:30,' said Nikki as she pushed bev and Lily out of the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'OK, how do I look?' Lily asked as she turned around in a circle.  
  
'Excellent,' Bev said as she stepped back from Lily  
  
'What about me?' Nikki just finished putting eye shadow.  
  
'Oo, you eye shadow suits your purple robe,' Lily said admiring her friend.  
  
'So do you. Green eyes robe. Perfect!' Nikki replied.  
  
'All right so you ready Bev? According to plan?' Lily asked  
  
'Yep, Remus should be at the library and Sirius went to meet up with his date about an hour ago,' Bev reported.  
  
'OK, we better get going,' Nikki said as she gestuared Lily and Bev to follow her down stairs  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'You look amazing Lily!' Jason Wood was stunned at how beautiful his date looked.  
  
'Thanks,' Lily smiled and hugged him, 'You look great too,' Jason was wearing Navy blue dress robe with matching tie. He looked good alright. Jason was another chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team. They were both really good friends. So this was just a friendly date. Lily had a feeling that isn't all of it.  
  
'Shall we?' Jason smiled as he hold her hand and walked towards the portrait.  
  
'See you later Bev,' Lily and Nikki called back to her friend.  
  
'Enjoy!' Bev replied and winked at them. 'Time to get to work,' Bev said to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Crap! Crap! Crap! I'm going to be late!' James was busy getting ready .it was already 6:30.' How embarrassing would it be if I walked in there, all the seniors looking at me,' James think out loud.  
  
'I need a shower. Can't believe I lost track of time!' James said as he tried to find his dress robe. He was covered with dirt and sweat after quidditch practice.  
  
40 minutes later, he was clean; hair gelled to keep his hair flat. He was nearly dressed. Pulling up his pants and wearing his shoes. While he was kipping towards the door to get the other shoe, he tripped over his bag. His face was whacked on the doorknob  
  
'AHHH! CRAP!' he screamed when his cheeks touched the boiling hot door knob  
  
'What in the Magic's History was that?!' He cried as he rubbed his very red burnt cheeks. Then he put his right hand on the knob. 'Ouch', it was hot alright. His palm was red with burnt marks.  
  
'How the hell did the knob turn so hot?!' he wore his other shoe and scrambled through his trunk to find his dragon hide gloves.  
  
'Here it is,' He was set to go, he wore the gloves and opened the door. When he stepped out of the dorm, dung bomb began to fall on him, firecrackers and Filli Busters cracked around him. Now he looked worst than he did after quidditch practice. He stunk of dung bomb and had some scratches on his body. He looked at the door know, what do you know, they were at least a dozen Fire Seeds attached to the knob, no wonder it was burning hot. James stomped back into the dorm and slammed the door.  
  
'What else could go wrong? My first ball at Hogwarts,' He was frustrated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'It's already 10 past 8. How late could he be?' Lily said to Nikki. Lily just had her 5th dance with Jason.  
  
'Maybe Bev had some of her own tricks of her own. And besides, you know James can get carried away with quidditch practice,' Nikki replied  
  
'Oh well, as long as he's still coming,' Lily said as she had a sip of fruit-punch.  
  
'I don't think he would miss it. So how's your night so far?' Nikki changed the subject.  
  
'Great! Jason is so sweet and a total gentleman!' Lily's face brightened up, 'how 'bout your?'  
  
'Wonderful! Peter is so cute and funny, I think I really like him,' Nikki grinned. Lily raised her eyebrows to indicate tell-me-all-about-it.  
  
'Where is he anyway?' Lily asked  
  
'Getting us a drink,' Nikki jerked her head towards the drinks table  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Ok, finally. All I have to do now is go to the nurse,' James sighed. He walked out cautiously. To make sure he's ready for any other pranks  
  
After going up 3 levels, finally he was at the hospital wing.  
  
'Cuss me, is Madam Pomfrey here?' here asked no one in particular since there was no one there  
  
'Oh hello there,' it was Nearly Headless Nick was floating to where James stood.  
  
'Hey Nick, is the nurse here? James asked again  
  
'I'm afraid she's at the ball. Dumbledore managed to lure her to the ball for once,' was the reply  
  
'Oh great, now what do I do,' James muttered to himself.  
  
'You've got a bad wound there Mr Potter, would you like some bandages for cheek and hands?'  
  
'Bandages for my cheeks will do, I wouldn't be able to dance if I had bandages on my hands,' James replied sadly  
  
'There you are. You'll have to come tomorrow for a proper healing from the nurse,' Nick waved goodbye to James as he ran out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 'Lily! He's coming!' Nikki shouted to lily on the dance floor.  
  
'I'll be back Jason,' Lily said in a rush and ran after Nikki ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James broke from a rapid run to a fast walk when he neared the hall. As he walked into the hall everyone started staring at him, and then cracked up laughing. 'I knew it would be embarrassing, but this is worst than I thought' he said to himself. The laughing was getting louder and lauder. The band's music started fading; the professors even started wondering what everyone was laughing at.  
  
'James!?' Hannah shrieked and stared at him eyes wide open, 'if this is some kind of joke, it's not funny! You're embarrassing ME AND yourself!'  
  
'I'm sorry I'm a bit late. It's no big deal,' James shouted over the laughter.  
  
'A BIT? You're one and a half hours late. And you look like a half human girl and half pig! That's not big deal?!' Hannah boomed at James who looked confused.  
  
'Pig? Girl? What are you talking about? I look like I always do!' James replied still confused as everyone else laughed on.  
  
'Oh, it might be that charm we learnt last week,' Susan Spelman, one of Hannah's friends said, ' you know the one where you put the charm on someone but they themselves can't see the change and everyone else can' before Hannah could reply, Sirius came to join them.  
  
'Man what happened to you?!' Sirius asked amazed by what he thought his friend did to himself.  
  
'I don't.' James was cut off by Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall pulling him aside.  
  
'Please resume your dancing!' Dumbledore's voice boomed the hall. Slowly the joke was over, everyone went back to dancing. Dumbledore took out a mirror and it in front of James.  
  
'AHH! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? I look like a girl with pig-tails, fully pink with a Pig's Tail, snout and ears!' James screamed  
  
'Calm down Mr. Potter!' both professors seemed quite amused by James' reaction, never have they seen James this scared and nervous.  
  
'Please professor, turn me back! Turn me Back!' James cried.  
  
'Hush!!' Professor Dumbledore took out his wand, muttered a few words and slowly James turned back to normal. In that time, Sirius came to join them.  
  
'Wow! You're back to normal again!' Sirius relieved, ' what happened?'  
  
'Long story. I'll explain later. But who could have possible done all that to me?' James said slowly  
  
'It's either someone who really hates you that's smart or..' Sirius was cut off by James.  
  
'EVANS!' James hissed in a very dangerous-deadly-tone.  
  
'I shall leave you here. Good night Mr.Potter, Mr. Black.'  
  
'Thanks professor,' James gained back his manners  
  
'Good night professors,' Sirius said.  
  
'It was about time too,' Professor McGonagall muttered to herself as she and Dumbledore walked away.  
  
'Oh? Amusing isn't it. Miss Evans is a bright child isn't she,' Dumbledore said to his companion when he overheard her last comment  
  
'Indeed she is bright. Indeed,' was McGonagall's reply.  
  
'This reminds me of my days at Hogwarts,' Dumbledore started to stare at the ceiling.  
  
'Oh?' McGonagall's questioning voice.  
  
'Yes, yes. Her name was. Miranda Goshawk, a bright young lady she was. She too was in Gryffindor, my arch-rival,' Dumbledore laughed silently at this thought  
  
'What happened?'  
  
'Little misunderstandings like Mr. Potter & Miss Evans. Romance bloomed in our 5th year when we were both appointed prefects,'  
  
'What happened after school?' McGonagall asked  
  
'We both went different paths. She went to Egypt to research ancient Egyptian spells, now she's a writer. We still keep in contact until now, mind' Dumbledore said dreamily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what do you think? Please review. Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far even though it's not much, but I want to thank everyone who did (. He he. long chapter isn't it? Well in the next chapter James gets full angry at Lily of course, I haven't started the chapter so it my have some changes. 


	9. End Of Year Spirits

CHAPTER 9  
  
End Of Year Spirits ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, most of the students woke up late. It was quite a long and amusing night. No one really bothered to go get breakfast. Bev, however, who didn't go to the Ball the previous night, brought some extra toast for Nikki and Lily.  
  
'Oh, good morning!' Bev said as she saw Nikki & Lily walking down the stairs that leads to the girl dormitories. The common room was quite empty, only a few first and second years students could be seen.  
  
'Orning,' Lily replied as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.  
  
'Mornin,' Nikki muttered sleepily  
  
'Don't bother going down to the great hall, just finished breakfast. Brought you some toast though,' Bev handed 2 pieces of toast each as they sat by the window, 'so tell me all about it.'  
  
'Bout wh. oh! James was so embarrassed!' Nikki began to giggle as the image of James walking into the great hall flashed in her head. Lily began to tell Bev what happened. It took at least 15 minutes.  
  
'By the way, I forgot to tell you,' Nikki started excitedly,' Peter. he asked me out yesterday!'  
  
'Seriously?!' Lily gasped  
  
'When?!' Bev asked equally excited  
  
'Yes! Last night, when he walked me up to the Gryffindor Tower!' Nikki replied excitedly.  
  
'So where are you guys going?' Bev asked in her normal self again.  
  
'We dunno yet,' Nikki said thoughtfully  
  
'You could go to Hogsmeade,' Lily suggested  
  
'Hey yeh, I forgot third years could go to Hogsmeade!' Nikki exclaimed  
  
'So how was your night Bev?' Lily asked as she starred out the window  
  
'I've finished that Constellation Essay; I went to the library to do it and saw Remus there, so we finished them together. He's actually quite smart and.' Bev stopped abruptly when suddenly she realized Nikki raising her eye- brows at her and Lily grinning broadly at her, Bev narrowed her eyes and said, 'don't even think about it'  
  
'Hmm.' Lily said slowly giving Bev the someone-likes-Remus look. Bev just rolled her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On Monday morning, while Lily walked past James and his gang. James glared at her. The glare was dangerously deadly, he was obviously still furious about the events that took place 2 days ago. But neither Lily nor James said anything to each other. Lily, however, looked pleased with herself, finally got back at Potter.  
  
The news about James spread around the school rapidly, before lunch, everyone in the entire school knew. People kept teasing James about it, especially the Slytherines  
  
'Hey Potter! You should have kept those pigtails on, you looked much prettier' Malfoy yelled down the corridor while James was walking to Transfiguration. Half the students along the corridor started laughing.  
  
'I'm going to KILL Evans!' James cried when he sat down next to Sirius and slammed his book. A few people turn around to look at them. Lily was one of them.  
  
'Oh hi Potter! How has your day been?!' Lilly asked cheerfully and grinned evilly at James.  
  
'You.' James was cut off by Professor McGonagall storming into the classroom  
  
'Take out your quills and start copying,' McGonagall barked at her class, she was obviously in a bad mood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Months past as usual, James' teasing slowly died down. Even the Slytherines got bored of it. James and Lily played more and more pranks on each other. After the start of year ball, James didn't take Lily's pranks or revenges lightly anymore, he was more alert knowing that Lily might just do something to him while his back was turned. After the prank Lily played on him on the night of the Ball, destroyed the chance for James to go out with one of the most popular 5th year.  
  
The only time Lily and James worked together or didn't rebel against each other was when they were playing Quidditch together as team. They were both working towards one goal, winning the Quidditch Cup. In team meetings they would however argue about different tactics and strategies, but it wasn't just childish nonsense, when it came to Quidditch, both Lily &James were committed team members. Their captain and Keeper for Gryffindor team Mundungus Fletcher - Gus for short - always listened to their arguments attentively  
  
Without any commotion, the year slowly ended. Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup the second time. It was a close match. Gryffindor had a tie with Slytherin. On that day, Arabelle Figg, another Chaser for Gryffindor had an "accident" and wasn't able to play, but the Gryffindor team wasn't going to let Slytherin win the cup without a fight. Before James caught the Snitch, the score was Slytherin 170 and Gryffindor 20. The Slytherines played dirty, determined to win the cup, they did whatever it took to prevent Gryffindor chasers to score. The Slytherin beaters even used the bats they used to whack the bludgers to try and knock the Chasers off their brooms when Madam Hooch wasn't watching.  
  
Lily, who was holding the Quaffle, saw James darting for something that was glittering approximately 60 metres from him, she knew that James has saw the Snitch. She also knew that James was right to try and catch the snitch now because Gryffindor was to behind to catch up with Slytherin and only with two chasers. A tie was better than loosing, but Lily was determined to get the Quaffle into the goal hoops before James caught the snitch. She dodged past a Bludger that was flying straight at her. She had a quick glance behind her back and saw two Slytherin beaters were on her trail. She has to go faster and she did, dodging another Bludger that flew an inch away from her ear. The hoops were 10 metres away from her. She dived for it, the Quaffle went through the hoop before the Slytherin Keeper knew what happened. At the same time, Madam Hooch blew the whistle to show the seeker has caught the snitch. The score was Gryffindor 180 vs. Slytherin 170.  
  
'Gryffindor WIN!' Madam Hooch announced over the applause from the crowd  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Soon the day had come for students to leave for summer holidays. They slowly boarded the Hogwarts Express from Hogsmeade Train Station back to King's Cross Train Station London.  
  
'End of another year,' Bev sighed when they found an empty compartment and settled down.  
  
'Next to the "Revenge-James-Will-Never-Forget", the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match was the best thing that happened all year,' Nikki grinned as she pulled out some Chocolate Frogs. She too loved Quidditch and was quite good at it too. If the Gryffindor team didn't have enough players she would be the first person asked to join the team.  
  
'Mmm. I'm going to miss Hogwarts. I mean I'd loved to see my parents again and all but Hogwarts has really been a home to me too,' Lily said quietly as she looked back at the castle far in the distances.  
  
'Hogwarts is a home to every one of us,' Bev smiled at her. Then there was silence as each girl was in her own thoughts. The silence was soon broke when the food trolley lady knocked on the compartment door.  
  
'Snacks anyone?' the lady asked cheerfully. Lily brought a Cauldron Cake to share with her friends. Bev and Nikki each brought some Bertie Botts' Every Flavored Beans, Fizzing Whizzbees and Chocolate Frogs.  
  
'Shouldn't you be with Peter?' Lily asked Nikki when she realized Nikki has been with in this compartment with herself and Bev since they left Hogwarts.  
  
'Oh, um, we broke up,' Nikki said while eating a slice of Cauldron Cake  
  
'Why?!' Bev was as startle as Lily. She even dropped her piece of Cauldron Cake, 'I mean things were going well between you two.'  
  
'We decided it's best we broke up.'  
  
'When did this happen? Why didn't you tell us earlier?' Lily asked still in shock  
  
'I just broke up with him yesterday, I totally forgot about it,' Nikki said casually but added when Lily & Bev continued to stare at her, 'don't worry, we're still friends, of course we're still friends, a nice guys like Peter. It was hard breaking up with someone like Peter, but he agreed that it was best we broke up and remained friends. We didn't feel anything for each other anymore.'  
  
Bev and Lily looked slightly relieved. They continued munching and chatting until the Hogwarts Express halted at platform 9 ¾. They promised to owl each other over the holidays.  
  
'Lily!' Mrs. Evans was waiting for her in front of platform 9 ¾ smiled warmly.  
  
'Well see you later guys!' Lily shouted over her shoulder to Nikki and Bev.  
  
'I'll owl you later in the summer to see if you can come over to stay,' Nikki shouted back to her friends and waved.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Please review. Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far (. The next chapter is going to be set in the 5th or 6th year it depends I haven't decided yet. Things start happening (finally!!) romance is in the air! Lol ;) 


	10. The Train Ride In To Their 5th Year

CHAPTER 10  
  
The Train Ride In To Their 5th Year  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Have you got all your things dear?' Mrs. Evens asked her daughter. Lily's parents came to send her off to Hog warts. She was going to start her 5th year.  
  
'Yep. My trunk and Skysong,' Lily replied. Skysong was her Snowy Owl she received from her parents for her 11th birthday.  
  
'Have a good year Lily. Now don't forget to write,' Mr. Evans said as Lily hugged both her parents. Petunia insisted to stay home and watch TV.  
  
'I won't. Dad take care of yourself,' Lily said anxiously and looks at her mother, Mrs. Evans nodded.  
  
'Don't worry! I'm fit as ever,' Mr. Evens said brightly as he hit his chest, 'off you go!'  
  
'Alright. Bye,' Lily was standing between platform 9 and 10. She walked forward casually and slowly she slipped into platform 9 ¾.  
  
'Lily! Over here!' Lily turned to her right and saw her two best friends Nikki and Bev waving fanatically at her. Lily smiled and walked towards them.  
  
'Am I glad to see you two!' Lily cried. They hugged each other.  
  
'How was your holidays? Sorry I couldn't come over. We went to Paris,' Bev said excitedly.  
  
'It was pretty bad actually,' Lily said as her face turned solemn.  
  
'Lily don't worry too much 'bout your dad, he'll be alright,' Nikki knew about Mr. Evans colestral problem since she went to stay at Lily's place for 2 weeks.  
  
'What's wrong?' Bev asked concerned  
  
'My dad, he's not too well. We found out he's got really high colestral. And if he doesn't watch out.' Lily's face turned paler than before at the thought of losing her father. Bev understood and nodded. Nikki put a comforting hand on Lily's shoulder.  
  
'And Petunia, she's changed a lot. I think my years away from her have put some kind of invisible wall between us. We don't talk or hang out like we used to. This summer she started calling me a freak, throwing insults at me and she doesn't get along with mum and dad anymore. She so occupied with her boyfriend, what's-his-name, Vernon, that she doesn't seem to care 'bout dad,' Lily blurted out as she shook her head slightly. Before any of her friends could reply, they heard a familiar voice.  
  
'Hey girls!' Sirius shouted and waved as he and Remus walked towards them. They all said hi to one another.  
  
'Guess what?! Guess What?!' Sirius cried.  
  
'What?!' all three girls said together. Though they didn't know whether they wanted to find out what.  
  
'James! He's made prefect! Sirius exclaimed  
  
'Potter? Prefect? Just when I thought things couldn't get worse!' Lily turned even paler.  
  
'Oh come on Lily, he's not that bad once you get to know him,' Bev consoled her. Lily gave her an are-you-crazy look.  
  
'Yeh. He's actually cute you know, I mean half the school is after him,' Nikki added she has always secretly liked James but would rather just be friends. Lily chose to ignore that comment like always.  
  
'Were you made prefect too Lily?!' Remus asked. Lily merrily nodded, ' HA! James is gonna be shocked when he hears this. Where is he?'  
  
'Yeh. James isn't that bad. Sure, he can be annoying, childish, arrogant, pointless." Sirius was ticking off the words using his finger when suddenly, 'Ouch!' someone hit his head from behind.  
  
'Speak for yourself!' James came to stand next to Remus, grinning broadly.  
  
'Lily was made prefect!' Sirius couldn't resist it. James' grin was swept off his face immediately.  
  
'Evans?!' James' reaction was exactly the same as Lily's when she found out James was the other Prefect, ' How did you become prefect?!'  
  
'I could ask you the same question Potter. And I think my question would be more valid,' Lily replied stiffly  
  
'She's got a point there,' Sirius said cheekily, and yet again he was hit at the head, 'Ouch!'  
  
There was a moment of silence when everyone starred at James waiting for his come back. But it never came, he was dumb struck.  
  
'Umm. let's go find a compartment shall we?' Remus broke the silence. They boarded the train and went in search for a compartment. While they were at it, they met some one (or two) unpleasant.  
  
'Ah, well, if it isn't the Potter fan club. And the Mudblood too,' it was Lucius Malfoy, along with his Slytherin gang.  
  
'Don't you DARE call Lily a Mudblood!' Nikki said sharply.  
  
'Oh, you're quite close to one yourself Harper,' Severus Snape said airily while his friends sniggered stupidly. Sirius, who was being held back by Remus, sprang forward at Snape, knocking him over. Then pulled him up by his collar.  
  
'I'm warning you Snape! Calling one of my friends a mudblood is enough to insult me, but two?!' Sirius glared murderously into Snape's dark eyes. Malfoy was about to lung forward on Sirius but James sprang for him instantly. Both hit the floor. Then all of them started fighting. Remus and the girls had to pull James and Sirius away from them. While the other Slytherines helped Snape and Malfoy to their feet. Both Snape and Malfoy had bruises and bloody noses, James & Sirius didn't seem to be hurt too seriously other than having a black eye each.  
  
'Watch-your-mouth-next-time,' James said when he caught his breath. Quickly Remus and the girls pulled James and Sirius out of the compartment before the Slytherines could reply and found their own compartment.  
  
'Are you two alright?' Nikki asked concerned as she and Lily helped Sirius into the compartment.  
  
'I think I've got some Magical Bruise Balm in my trunk,' Lily threw open her trunk and started searching, 'Aha, here we go. Put it on your black eye.' She handed some bruise balm to Nikki so that she could put some on Sirius' black eye.  
  
Then she hesitated. Remus and Bev were pulling their trunks into the compartment. James was sitting opposite Sirius, head back facing the ceiling, eyes closed. His breathing was calm and slow. She thought "No matter how much of an idiot he is, he's injured. And he stood up for me which is kinda sweet of him." She took some bruise balm and started dabbing it on James' eye.  
  
Soon it was midday, the lunch trolley came. They each bought some snacks to fill their rumbly tummies. There wasn't much talk through the whole journey. They others were either reading or in their own deep thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ok, so what do u guys think? Keep the constructive reviews coming! There's a surprise just ahead in the next chapter. Check back to find out what is waiting for Lily and her friends. 


	11. Exchange Student

CHAPTER 11  
  
Exchange Student  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't been posting up the chapters. It's been a few months and I've been really busy with schoolwork and things. However lately I've been continuing the series so I've got a good 3 or 4 chapters on paper, I just have to type it up. Once you've finished reading please please please review! I really want to know how what you think, suggest any improvements, ideas or any comments thanks.  
  
P.S. I might have some typos too (  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* It was early in the evening when they reached Hodsmede train Station. The sun was nearly gone, in the distance Hogwarts looked as welcoming and enchanted as ever.  
  
James and Sirius were feeling much better. Together, they all got into a carriage and headed for Hogwarts. The Great Hall was brightly lit and the ceiling, which was enchanted, looked like the clear dark night sky full with millions of stars.  
  
After the first years were sorted into houses, Professor Dumbledore made his usual notices but tonight there was also a special announcement.  
  
"Now that all the usual notices are out of the way, I'd like to make a special announcement. Hogwarts' former headmaster Professor Gilmore who is now headmaster of Beauxbaton Academy has kindly arranged a student exchange between Hogwarts and Beauxbaton. Our Beauxbaton student Miss Jemma De Klerk is currently in her 5th year. She will be attending her classes with the 5th years and will stay in which ever house she chooses to. Please welcome Jemma De Klerk!" Dumbledore announced and started clapping.  
  
There was a very loud applause as Jemma stood up and a few boys wolf- whistled. She looked fantastic with her long shinny blonde hair, blonde brows, brownish coloured eyes and a friendly almost sexy smile. She was dressed in her Beauxbaton uniform, a black think furry robe. She walked down the hall gracefully like a model and scanned the hall, trying to choose which house to sit with. Everyone was waving and shouting for her to join them. She eventually chose to sit with the Ravenclaws.  
  
"Now that's settled. May the feast begin!" Dumbledore boomed and clapped his hands. Pop! Food appeared on every table. The students began digging in and the noise level grew louder and louder.  
  
"Man that girl's hot!" James exclaimed his eyes shining.  
  
"You don't say! I wish she chose to join Gryffindor," Sirius replied with his mouth full of roasted chicken.  
  
"Mmm. We'll be having some classes with the Ravenclaws though I think," Remus said he wasn't as interested in girls as much as James and Sirius were and he preferred the not so hot and sexy girls because he thought they acted too snobbishly and bitchily.  
  
"I hope so. Look at the Ravenclaw guys, they're all over her," James mumbled.  
  
"Hmph. I wonder how she got chosen to become an exchange student," Lily snorted.  
  
"Yeh. They judged her more on her looks than her grades," Nikki said eyeing her cautiously. Bev nodded in agreement.  
  
James turned around and was about to say something harsh but he stopped and stared at Lily instead. For the first time in his life, he looked at Lily closely. She was pretty and had bright green intelligent and thoughtful eyes. People have always told him that Lily was good looking but he just never wanted to accept that fact.  
  
"What are you staring at Potter!?" Lily's harsh voice boomed in his ears. He snapped out of this trance and shook his head violently.  
  
"Not at you that's for sure," James snapped back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Quidditch season soon started again. The first match of the season was Gryffindor Vs. Hufflepuff. Even though the Gryffindors knew they were most likely going to win, Gus-their captain- still made them train ever so hard.  
  
"Gus! It's nearly dinner time, can't we go yet!?" Sirius shouted to the other end of the goals where Gus was flying around.  
  
"Yeh. I'm all tired and there's mud all over my new robes," Arabella complained  
  
"And besides, we all know Hufflepuff will be a total push over anyway," James said too proudly and confidently.  
  
"Oh alright, well done today guys. The Quidditch cup will have our name on it this year! I'll make sure of it!" Gus said. It was his last year at Hogwarts and he is planning to play Quidditch as a profession when he leaves school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day was Saturday, time for the first match of the season. After breakfast, the students piled out of the Great Hall into the audience stands. The team members walked onto the pitch and shook hands. Once everyone mounted their brooms, Madam Hooch blew the whistle and the game started.  
  
The Gryffindors were mostly in possession. It was only 20 minutes since the game started and the score was 120 Gryffindor - 20 Hufflepuff. The crowd's cheers were booming in James' ears. He scanned the stadium for the snitch. As he turned his eyes to the Ravenclaw stand, he spotted that French student Jemma waving at him, he grinned and waved back. Just at that instance, something golden glittered in front of him and disappeared as quickly as it appeared. The Hufflepuff seeker came zooming his way and just missed the snitch in the matter of seconds.  
  
"Keep your eyes on the match Potter!" Lily shouted at James. He glared back at her.  
  
"Instead of the French slut," Lily muttered to herself. The second time however, James was paying his full attention and caught the snitch instantly.  
  
"Potter what were you doing!? You nearly cost us the game there!" Lily snapped. James glared and was about to reply but Gus signaled him to silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok that's all for now, the next chapter will be up very shortly. Please review and give me any ideas, suggestions or comments thanks. Next chapter we'll find out the secret Nikki has been keeping. Love is in the air, things start to heat up in the next few chapters. So please stay tune! 


	12. Prefects Meeting

CHAPTER 12  
  
Prefects Meeting  
  
A/N: I like to thank everyone who reviewed my story! You guys are the best! Please keep them coming. At the end of the chapter, I'll be answering some people's questions. Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* More weeks past, soon the school dance was nearing and students were getting excited.  
  
"Hang on a second guys, I just got to ask Professor Flitwick something," Nikki told her friends and rushed back into the classroom. Bev and Lily were standing outside the classroom when suddenly they caught sight of James, Sirius and Remus talking to Jemma. She was mainly flirting with James and Sirius; Remus was just standing there nodding, being polite.  
  
"Look at her, twirling her hair like that and playing hard to get with the two hottest guys in school," Bev said in disgust.  
  
"She's getting a reputation here. She's gone out with 5 guys in 3 weeks, each guy doesn't even last a week! I don't even know what guys see in her," Lily said bitterly. For some reason she felt a pang of jealousy.  
  
"She's being named the biggest slut in school, after Hannah Robson of course," Bev said as Nikki finally came out of the classroom.  
  
"What are you two looking at?" Nikki asked casually flicking through some papers she was holding.  
  
"Jemma playing hard to get with the guys," Bev jerked her head towards Jemma, "hey their walking this way, let's go join them."  
  
Nikki turns to look at who Jemma was flirting with and yelps suddenly and nearly drops her papers. Quickly she dragged Bev and Lily into the opposite direction. Nikki runs out of the hall to the garden near the pond. Lily and Bev jogged after her. They slowed down when they neared the pond.  
  
"Ok Nikki, spill the beans," Lily said in between breathes. Bev flopped down beside Nikki once she got her breath back. Lily did the same. Nikki sat and thought for a moment.  
  
"So?" Lily asked impatiently.  
  
"I think I like Sirius," Nikki said softly, Lily could barely make out the words.  
  
"We all know that! I mean, all the girls in this school seems to have a crush on Sirius or James," Bev said looking at Nikki closely.  
  
"No, it's not a crush, I don't just like his looks. Looks are only skin deep. I like him, the funny, smart, caring, sweet him," Nikki said, this time a bit louder.  
  
"Oh," Lily said, "so is that why you've been acting all strange around Sirius for the past couple of weeks. Like when he talks to you, you blush a little and when you see him flirting with other girls, you walk the opposite direction," Nikki nodded.  
  
"Well you could have told us earlier," Bev said irritated.  
  
"I wasn't sure and for some strange reason Sirius feels more important to me than the rest of the guys I've been out with," Nikki said defensively, "with that Jemma here, I haven't got a chance!"  
  
"You've got as much or even more chance of going out with Sirius," Lily said reassuringly and she squeezed Nikki's hand lightly.  
  
"Of course you've got a chance Nikki! Gees, you're practically the most drop-dead gorgeous girl in school," Bev said. Nikki couldn't help but grinned and elbowed her friends. They went on talking about boys for a while before they went back in for lunch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they went back in, they saw Remus with his best friends sitting at the end of the table. They decided to join them  
  
"Hey Remus," Lily greeted.  
  
"Hi. Where were you guys?" Remus asked as they sat down.  
  
"Oh, we had a walk," Bev replied casually.  
  
"What are they talking about?" Nikki pointed to Sirius and James  
  
"Jemma who else?" Remus rolled his eyes, "they both got the hots for her. Obviously"  
  
"Hey Jemma's mine, I've just broke up with Ellie two weeks ago. You've still got Christina," James said to Sirius, eyes gleaming.  
  
"No way, Jemma's got the hots for ME. Look at the way she talks to me," Sirius argued playfully and aimed a playful punch at James but he ducked in time.  
  
"Don't you two have anything better to talk about?" Lily snapped, "Gees all the guys seems to be obsessed with her."  
  
"Yeh well, if you looked half as good as her maybe boys will talk about you for a change Evans," James snapped back though inside he almost regretted it immediately for some strange reason.  
  
"She doesn't need to look like that slut." Nikki said defensively. But really Lily doesn't need to look like a slut; she's already popular without the reputation.  
  
"I don't WANT to," Lily said harshly and glared at James, "hmph, if getting noticed means acting like a slut, count me out!"  
  
"Looks like she doesn't have the hots for either of you," Remus said as he pointed near the Ravenclaw table where Jemma was walking hand in hand with the Ravenclaw captain.  
  
"Unbelievable, she said she just broke you with some guy this morning," Remus shook his head lightly.  
  
"Doesn't that tell you something," Bev muttered loud enough for her friends to hear.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The school dance was only 2 weeks away. Prefects were getting really busy organizing the music, catering, stage and that sort of stuff. Tonight was yet another prefects meeting.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Professor," James apologized to Dumbledore and slid into his assigned seat, which was next to Lily. Prefects were suppose to sit next to their year partners.  
  
"Now that Mr. Potter is here we shall start," Dumbledore announced. Some of the Slytherins sniggered, Snape included, "do you have any problems so far with the organization?"  
  
"No professor but we do however need some advice on the foods that are to be served," the head boy said.  
  
"The school shall go with what ever foods the committee decides on," Dumbledore replied lightly.  
  
"Then shall we discuss it now?" the head girl enquired.  
  
"Certainly," Dumbledore gave a light nod. After 20 minutes, they came up with a list of foods that they want served at the dance.  
  
"I shall pass the list to the house elves to prepare," Dumbledore took the list and scanned through it, "they may need this before hand"  
  
Once it was tucked in Dumbledore's pocket securely, he started speaking again.  
  
"Any other topics to discuss ladies and gentlemen?" Dumbledore looked around the room. There were about 24 students, 6 chosen representatives from each house, "No? Then I have one last thing to say. May I remind you that every school dance is opened by the prefects who pair up with their year partner prefect. This years dance rehearsal will be on this Sunday, a week before the actual dance. That is all."  
  
Students started to pile out of the room. Lily was walking with the rest of the Gryffindors when suddenly she realized what Dumbledore said. Pair up with your year partners, this means I'm with oh no! Potter. She stopped dead. James who was walking behind her knocked into her, he wasn't paying attention either.  
  
"Oww! Watch it Evans!" James snapped.  
  
"I'll have to be YOUR partner!?" Lily said outraged, ignoring his last sentence  
  
"Don't worry, my feelings are mutual," James said coldly, "beside, it'll only be for the very start, we can split up immediately after that."  
  
Lily didn't say anything. She didn't know if being James' partner was a good or bad thing, whether he's a nice sweet guy or a total jerk. She was totally confused between her feelings.  
  
James on the other hand wasn't far from what Lily was feeling. Lately he even felt jealous sometimes when guys flirted with Lily, which was quite often. He can't help noticing how wonderful she always looks. He snapped out of his thought when one of the prefects called out the password. "Limproot"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok that's all for now folks! Please review and tell me what you think, the more reviews, the more encouragement and ways for me to improve my story :P. Next chapter will be posted shortly.  
  
REVIEWS: CassieOwls: The chapters are not as long as I wanted to post because I thought they might have BEEN too long and people won't be bothered to read them. So next time I'll make them a bit longer!  
  
Kirjava: lol. Ok I'll try and make time pass slower. I've just got the whole story in my head that I try and squeeze too much stuff in one chapter. But from 5th year and up there's going to be much more detail than the earlier years (1st yr to 4th yr). And about the spell check thingy, I use it as much as possible but I just remind u people just incase I do have a typo.  
  
Mistocean: lol. Yeh this IS my first fic. I really appreciate it that you guys like it so much. Even I'm quite impressed with what I've written too. Lol. I stopped writing for a while cause I was really busy with school and everything, then my holidays came up to I really want to finish this fic. 


	13. Hodsmede Visit

CHAPTER 13  
  
Hodsmede Visit  
  
Disclaimer: Just like to remind you that some characters here are copyright of JKR. And the ones you are unfamiliar with are made up by me. I'm saying this now because I forgot to add a disclaimer at the very start of the series. ;)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The following week was fairly Hectic, the atmosphere was exciting and busy. Students, girls especially were passing notes to each other in class. Everyone's topic of conversation in the hallways were who are you going with, what are you going to wear etc.  
  
Lily, Bev and Nikki weren't going to go with anyone. Well there were heaps of boys who asked them but they turned them down gently. They decided this year they were just going as a girl's night out, dancing, music and just having a fun time. Well, Nikki had another reason for not going, Sirius. She doesn't really feel like going with anyone other then Sirius but obviously that's not possible, he's going with Christina. Bev didn't REALLY have anyone in mind and Remus sort of asked her to the dance just as a friendly date. They've really been getting along great lately.  
  
After Lily rejected a few boys, a rumour started going around the school that James and Lily were going together, so most of the boys just gave up. The rumour was partly true; they are sort of going to go together. Some people found that weird, James and Lily's hatred of each other was known school wide.  
  
"Oh my god! How boring was History of Magic! Binn's dull voice just keeps going on and on and on and on," Sirius complained as they came out of the classroom.  
  
"Sirius, you find anything that's to do with school work boring," Lily smiled.  
  
"True," Sirius grinned.  
  
"Enough of work talk, we have to go shopping this weekend," Bev said cheerfully. The boys pretended to vomits, quite immature I must say.  
  
"It'll have to be on Saturday, we've got the Prefects rehearsals on Sunday," Lily ignored the boys and replied.  
  
"We'll meet you guys at the Three Broom-Sticks after shopping. You have to go to Hodsmede to get YOUR dress robes anyway," Nikki said.  
  
"You know how packed Hodsmede is going to be this weekend," Remus frowned.  
  
"Oh well, we'll survive," James shrugged. They reached their Transfigurations classroom, as them walked in, the students turned to stare at them.  
  
"Ahem. You're late, the lot of you! 10 minutes after class," Professor McGonagall barked as they sat down.  
  
"Yes professor," they mumbled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was one in the afternoon. They decided to head to Hodsmede straight after lunch to try and avoid the large crowds. When they entered Gladrags Wizard Wear, it was quite packed with students chattering loudly, trying different dress robes.  
  
"Come on we better start trying on some dress robes before all the good ones are gone," Nikki hurried to the racks.  
  
"Ooh, this one looks nice, Violet with laces around the neck," Bev went into the dressing rooms.  
  
"Nah. Not really your thing," Lily commented.  
  
"I don't like the complicated designs on the sides," Bev returned it to the racks.  
  
It only took the boys half an hour to find something they liked. James chose a navy blue dress robe, Remus chose a brownish coloured V-neck dress robe and Sirius chose a light-ish blue robe to match his dark blue eyes.  
  
"See you girls at Three Broom-Sticks later ok?" Remus waved at Lily and her friends.  
  
"Where are you guys going now?" Nikki asked but she didn't take her eyes off the racks. She's tried on at least half a dozen of these dress robes.  
  
"Wonka's Joke shop, where else," James grinned cheekily. Lily frowned, what are they up to now? As she thought of this, she remembered her little revenge just 2 years ago when they pulled a major prank on James. Since the start of the year, they sort of had an unspoken agreement not to pull pranks on each other that much any more. This was partly because they were made prefects and had long lectures from the professors about their behavior. However, the marauders still pulled pranks on the Slytherins. One thing hasn't changed though, they still competed against each other, both always coming top together and their hatred for each other still remains the same. Little did people know, their feelings were starting to change.  
  
"That robe looks wonderful on you Bev!" Nikki exclaimed as Bev came out of the dressing room and did a 360 degrees turn.  
  
"You think so? I like the colour especially," Bev examined the robe closely. It was maroon, it suited her olive skin. There were laces around the wrist area and round the collar.  
  
"Yeh, it really suits you. Take it Bev," Lily encouraged. She was still busy finding something she liked.  
  
"Hey guys look at that purple robe across the room," Nikki pointed to it. It was fairly plain; the designs on it were simple yet it looked great.  
  
"It's mine! Accio!" Nikki cried. The robe went flying across the shop and to Nikki. She gets a bit over enthusiastic sometimes when it comes to clothes and shopping. She tried it on and it fitted nicely, a purple robe on her tanned skin.  
  
"You've both got your robes, now you'll have to help me with mine!" Lily told her friends. They went in search for Lily's dress robe for the next 15 minutes or so.  
  
"I can't seem to find anything good!" Lily whined  
  
"Lily! Nearly every robe you tried on looks great on you!" Nikki exclaimed unbelievably.  
  
"How bout this one? If you don't like it, I give up," Bev said as she passed Lily a robe that was a bit darker than sky blue and had these complex designs around the neck area. There was also something like a belt attached to the robe. It looked wonderful when Lily tried it on.  
  
"Ooh. You look amazing Lils," Nikki admired.  
  
"Yeh," Bev agreed enthusiastically  
  
"Oh, thanks Bev! You're the one who picked it out for me," Lily beamed at her. Bev grinned back.  
  
So after 2 hours or so of shopping, they were happy with their buys and ready to meet up with the guys for a drink.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Three Broom-Stick was crowded with students mostly older ones. Lily scanned the shop to see where the guys were sitting. After a few seconds she spotted where they were sitting, but they were not alone, Jemma was there with them. James and Sirius were laughing lightly, Remus was grinning. Lily and her friends hesitated then went to join them.  
  
"Hi," Nikki said looking uncertain.  
  
"Hey you guys are finally here," Sirius smiled at Nikki, she blushed and hid her face.  
  
"Oh, hi," Jemma looked rather disappointed.  
  
"You guys haven't met I suppose. Jemma meet Lily, Nikki and Bev," Remus did the introducing.  
  
"Well, I better be off then," her French accent wasn't very heavy. She walked away swiftly without acknowledging the girls.  
  
"So err, what did she want?" Nikki asked trying to sound as casual as possible, afraid of the answer.  
  
"Oh nothing much," James said quietly.  
  
"She came over to flirt with James what else!" Sirius said instantly, eyes shining, "obviously she wanted James to ask her out but they kinda asked each other to the dance." Sirius rattled on. Nikki was slightly relieved that Sirius wasn't going to the dance with Jemma.  
  
"Oh shut up," James muttered. Lily noticed James looked a little uneasy which was quite unusual, he normally bragged about this kinda thing especially if it was the hottest girl in school, but all the same he hid his grin and gave Sirius a light punch.  
  
"Oh. Was it just me or was Jemma feeling a little too cold towards me," Lily asked as she sipped her butter beer. Once again Sirius rattled on. "She probably figured out you're one of the popular girls in school and jealous that your also Jamsie's date," Sirius grinned and knew what was coming next.  
  
"Why in the world would I go to the dance with an immature brat if I wasn't forced too!" Lily said impatiently.  
  
"With Evans? As if I would in a million years," James said in an equally harsh voice and folded his arms stubbornly. Sirius closed his eyes tightly and shrank back as if 10 bullets were fired straight at him. For that few seconds, James and Lily's hatred for each other came back. They glared at each other as if their glares were deadly. Lily felt not just a pang of hatred but also a mixture of hate, anger, disappointment and frustration. James felt the same way but their eyes only showed hatred.  
  
"Any one up for another butter beer?" Remus asked awkwardly.  
  
"Err. Sure one for me," Bev said. Lily turned away from James' glare and drank her butter beer to calm her as her hands were shaking.  
  
"So Sirius, who are you going to the dance with?" Nikki asked only too casually. Lily and Bev noticed this, they raised an eye brow at her.  
  
"Christina, who else," Sirius said.  
  
"Oh I thought you broke up with her," Bev frowned.  
  
"Nah, she was really looking forward to the dance, I didn't want to break her heart like that," Sirius said and he looked like he meant it. Remus came back with the butter beers.  
  
"What about you?" Sirius asked Nikki.  
  
"Oh, umm. no one," Nikki stammered. The boys looked quite astonished by this.  
  
"Why not? Wow, Nikki Harper, one of the hottest girls at school without a date! I'm sure tones of guys at Hogwarts are dying to go with you," Sirius sounded just a tad worried.  
  
"Oh of course! She just turned them down," Lily grinned. Secretly Nikki was hoping just maybe if Sirius broke up with Christina he would ask her and then again there was that Jemma to worry about.  
  
"Come on, I'm sure out of all the guys there's bound to be SOMEONE you like," Sirius pressed on. Nikki was blushing furiously by now and Lily and Bev couldn't help it but burst out laughing.  
  
"Err. I'll get another butter beer," Nikki got up like some thing bit her hard. Once she was out of earshot.  
  
"What did I say?" Sirius did look clueless when Nikki as good as flew out of her chair.  
  
"Don't worry Sirius," Lily said trying to keep an even face, though not quite succeeding.  
  
"You'll find out some day," Bev said once she quieten down. James shrugged and sipped his Butter Beer.  
  
"We better head back, it looks like it's about to pour," James eyed the clouds. Dark clouds were starting to form.  
  
After another half hour, they headed back to the Castle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok so what do u think? Please review. The next chapter hopefully will be up shortly, I'm still working on it. It's mainly going to be about the prefects dance rehearsal. Please give me any ideas/suggestions of what might happen at the actually night of the dance. Thanks guys 


	14. Quiddtch Session

CHAPTER 14  
  
Quidditch Session  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What time did you say the rehearsals were at again?" Nikki asked. The Great Hall was half empty by now. Lily, Nikki and Bev decided to sleep in today.  
  
"Er. I think it's after lunch," Lily replied but just to double-check she asked James, "What time is the rehearsals Potter?"  
  
"Um. 2:30 I think," James stammered. Lily and James don't exactly talk to each other nicely so James was slightly surprised by Lily's sudden niceness.  
  
"So what are you guys up to today?" Sirius asked as he stuffed a whole muffin in his mouth.  
  
"Have you guys done your three page essay on the 'Differences Between the Boggart, Red Caps and Kappas'? I haven't got a clue what to write," Nikki said as she finished her last piece of toast.  
  
"Oh yeh, thanks for reminding me. I'll do it tonight," Sirius smiled and got up hastily.  
  
"Where are you going in a rush?" Bev asked curiously.  
  
"Hodsmede with Christina," Sirius jerked his head towards Christina who was waiting by the Great Hall doors.  
  
"Alright, I'm off to the library. You guys coming?" Bev asked as she got up. Nikki and Remus got up to follow her.  
  
"Lily?" Nikki enquired with a slight frown  
  
"I'll catch up with you guys at lunch. I'm going flying," Lily hesitated and got up.  
  
"Can I come?" James asked abruptly, he even caught himself by surprise. They all turned to look at him. Lily was most astonished.  
  
"Er. sure if you want to," Lily sounded unsure and surprised. The looks on Remus, Nikki and Bev's faces sure looked puzzles.  
  
So they left the Great Hall together. Lily and James separated from the rest of the group at the Castle entrance to go outside. They both walked in silence, neither knew what to say. It wasn't everyday that they do things together. After a five-minute walk, they reached the broom shed. They got their brooms out in silence and went out to the pitch.  
  
"Umm. race you to the other end?" Lily asked, with the tiniest smile.  
  
"Sure," James replied as he mounted his broom. They flew about 40 feet above the ground.  
  
"On three," Lily said.  
  
"One, two, three!" Lily and James said together and speeded off. They both reached the end together and didn't object.  
  
"Feels good don't it?" James asked as he flew up and down in great speed like a roller coaster.  
  
"Sure does! Especially after such as busy week!" Lily shouted to him as she flew over to him gracefully.  
  
"It feels like I'm trapped in this world and flying just makes me feel free again. Like being in another whole new world," James said dreamily.  
  
"Nothing to worry about," Lily said distantly as a gust of wind blew her way, which made her hair look like it was floating in mid air. Things got easier from this moment, it's like a barrier has been broken. No more awkward silences. They talked like they never had before (which is quite true, they never ever talked properly to one another). They talked about Lily's muggle family problems; how even a rich respectable pureblood family like the Potters also have their own problems to deal with and generally about life, love and more life. Time really flies when you're having a good time doesn't it. Soon it was nearly lunch. They decided to polish their brooms and head back just in time for lunch.  
  
"Hey er. I really had a good time today Potter," Lily said smiling just before they entered the main entrance.  
  
"Yeh, Same here," James grinned. Lily looks really pretty when she smiles, James thought. And for once, he just left the thought there; he didn't try to push it away.  
  
"Oh zhere you ar, I was 'ooking every wheze," Jemma exclaimed. She caught James and Lily by surprise. Jemma eyed Lily cautiously.  
  
"Ah, hi. Why are you looking for me for?" James spluttered.  
  
"I want to talk to 'ou, come an' have lunch with me at zi Ravenclaw tablez?" Jemma said, She didn't wait for James' answer and dragged him away from Lily towards the doors.  
  
"Uh sure. See you later Evans," James gave a little wave and let Jemma drag him along.  
  
Lily stood there dumbstruck. Jemma appeared out of nowhere and just dragged him away just when we were starting to become friends! Lily felt a sudden surge of anger and frustration again and she had a suspicious feeling Jemma isn't what she turns out to be. After standing there for about 5 minutes, she stomped back up the Gryffindor tower to get her bath things and headed for the prefects bathrooms to have a nice relaxing bath to clear her mind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, half our group isn't here today," Nikki said as she Remus and Bev sat down for lunch.  
  
"Yeh I know. I saw James at the Ravenclaw table with Jemma when we walked in," Bev said helping herself to some lasagna.  
  
"Sirius is probably having a good snog with Christina," Remus grinned cheekily. Bev cracked up laughing, imagining Sirius and Christina together. They didn't notice Nikki who busied herself with cutting up her baked potatoes.  
  
"If James is back from flying, shouldn't Lily be? Or did they have a fight or something," Bev asked with a slightly concerned voice.  
  
"They probably had an argument as usual," Remus waved his spoon impatiently.  
  
"Yeh I guess, but that was really weird when James said he wanted to go flying with her," Nikki said thoughtfully. Both Bev and Remus nodded in agreement.  
  
Twenty minutes later they started to head back to the Gryffindor tower. James and Jemma already disappeared to somewhere else.  
  
"Oh, I'll get Lily a sandwich, just in case she hasn't eaten her lunch," Bev sprinted back to the Great hall from the main entrance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was nice and relaxing in the Prefects bathroom. The water was warm and bubbly. No one was in the bathroom except Lily. Which was a good thing because she needed time to think.  
  
What is with me lately? What's all this mixture of feelings I have right now? Did I really enjoy my time with that arrogant prat? Do I.no. impossible! Lily shook her head violently as through trying to remove all the thoughts of Potter. I haven't heard from mum and dad for ages. I hope dad is ok. Oh my god and I honestly HOPE Petunia is not serious about that Vernon guy, he's such a creep! The way they're acting, you'd think they're already married. Argh! I haven't got time to worry about Petunia, I've got my O.W.Ls this year and the teachers are working us harder than ever. Soon she lost track of time and fell asleep out of tiredness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yes! I win again," Eric cried triumphantly. Eric, Remus, Bev, Nikki and Rachel were playing exploding snap in the common room.  
  
"You've won all three games, lets play Gobstones instead," Nikki asked  
  
"Alright, I'll go get mine," Remus dashed up to the boys' dormitories and came back 2 minutes later with a bag of Gobstones.  
  
Just as they started their game of Gobstones, the Gryffindor Tower Portrait Door opened. In came Lily, she was drying her hair with her towel round her neck.  
  
"Hey, where've you been all day?" Bev asked as some very nasty smelling liquid squirted into Bev's face because she lost a point," Ewww. yuck!"  
  
"Oh I was in the Prefects bathroom. Guess I lost track of time or something," Lily said as she flopped down on the nearest couch to where they were playing Gobstones.  
  
"Here, have some Fizzing Whizzbees," Rachel offered and passed Lily a handful of them.  
  
"Thanks," Lily said with a quick smile, "I better go up stairs and get ready, it's only an hour before practice."  
  
"We'll come," Nikki and Bev said together, they grinned at each other as they got up. Suddenly, the entrance opened again, in walked James, a broad grin spread across his face.  
  
"Hey man," Remus said as he looked up and saw James walking his way, "oh Lily, don't forget you sandwich."  
  
"Hi," James replied brightly.  
  
Lily turned around and walked back to get her sandwich. She didn't even look at James. James was about to say hi but he thought, if she was just going to ignore me, why should I say hi. James shrugged and sat down on the nearest couch.  
  
"Come on, let's go," Lily muttered. James did a quick side-glance and saw the girls walking quickly up the stairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, did u like it? Please review. Comments, suggesting, ideas welcome. The next chapter will be about the rehearsals. So please look out for it. it'll be out shortly I hope I'm just up to the last part of the rehearsals. ( thankz 


	15. Rehearsal

CHAPTER 15  
  
  
  
  
  
REHEARSALS  
  
A/N: this chapter is extra long because I thought, nah I won't keep you guys waiting. I'll be nice. hehe : P Anyways I also notice when I went though the previous chapters (from chap. 1) that the early chapters were quite short, so I might be combining a few of them.  
  
Please read on. The Prefects Rehearsals! Don't forget to Review after you're done. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So err. how was quidditch?" Nikki asked uncertainly  
  
"Ok, I guess," Lilly shrugged as she walked into the bathroom to get changed.  
  
"Did anything happen?" Bev pressed on, while reading a comic book.  
  
"Um. you know, the usual stuff, arguments etc.," Lily shouted back. She didn't know why she didn't want to tell her two best friends in the whole wide world that she actually had a pretty good time with Potter. Guess I'm just stubborn to admit it, Lily thought.  
  
"So what are you reading there Bev?" Lily asked changing the subject.  
  
"This?" Bev held up a comic book," 'The Adventures of Martin Miggs, The Mad Muggle', I borrowed it from Eric. It's quite funny actually,"  
  
"Might borrow it sometimes. Interesting to see how magical people look at muggles," Lily said as she walked out of the bathroom, dressed in the usual black school robes.  
  
"You're not going to wear that are you?" Nikki asked cautiously.  
  
"Why not? It's just a rehearsal," Lily frowned, looking herself over.  
  
"Well at least let me put some make-up on you," Nikki offered. Lily just shrugged and let Nikki do whatever she wants.  
  
After 20 minutes of applying make-up, Lily had on some mascara, blue eye shadow and some strawberry-flavoured lip-gloss. Bev also did Lily's hair for her. It was tied in a nice neat bun.  
  
"There, that's more like it," Nikki grinned looking pleased with her work.  
  
"You better go soon, it's nearly 2.30," Bev said. All three girls got up and went down stairs  
  
When they reached the bottom of the stairs, James was also walking down from the boys dorms.  
  
Wow, she looks pretty amazing, even with the plain school robes, James thought to himself as he caught sight of her walking down the stairs. Her make up just makes her look even prettier, she don't even need it. Suddenly he was aware of himself gazing at Evans and quickly looked away.  
  
"Well, well, someone's dressed to impress," Sirius looked up at James, eyebrows slightly raised. Lily turned and looked at James.  
  
He actually tried to comb his messy hair! Lily thought smiling, and he's also neatly dressed in his school robes. James caught Lily staring at him and she turned away quickly.  
  
"You two sure look like a good couple," Nikki laughed nervously, pushing a little further. Surprisingly, neither rebelled.  
  
"Er. we should go, it's staring soon," James waved and walked towards the portrait hole. Lily murmured good-byes and followed him. They walked in silence until they reached the Great Hall where the rehearsals were held.  
  
"So um. I guess we'll have to give it a shot huh," Lily said uncertainly.  
  
"Yeh, I guess," James replied in the same tone as Lily.  
  
The long tables were all pushed against the walls, which leave a very large spare to dance in.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter, Miss Evans. Glad you could join us today. Two more to go Minerva?" Professor Dumbledore nodded to Lily and James and asked Professor McGonagall, "Here they come. Shall we start?" with a swish of his wand, music started to play instantly, rather slow music too.  
  
"Now listen up everyone, you shall be coming out of either sides of the hall. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff to my right, Gryffindor and Slytherine to my left," McGonagall instructed in her usual sharp, commanding voice. The prefects moved to wherever McGonagall told them to, "5th year prefects will come out, followed by the 6th years then 7th years. Both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor will dance out, followed by Hufflepuff and Slytherine. Now that our positions are out of the way, time to practice our actual dance."  
  
"The dance itself is fairly simple. The basic waltz," Dumbledore walked forward and explained, "Minerva, would you kindly be my partner for the demonstration?" Professor McGonagall nodded and went to stand next to Dumbledore, "gentlemen, please put your right hand on your partner's waist. Ladies, please put you left arm around your partner's shoulder. Now, hold your partner's free hands," all through out the lesson, Dumbledore was showing them what to do with McGonagall as his partner.  
  
"Next you need to know the steps you take," Dumbledore went through with them the footings, how many steps to take etc. after an hour and a half of practice, most of the students got it right. Lily and James were rather talented at dancing. They didn't have any problems while most students kept on using the wrong foot or was out of timing.  
  
"Mr. Potter and Miss Evans here will demonstrate to you the dance. Please watch carefully," Dumbledore beckoned them to the middle. During the whole dance, they tried to avoid each other's eye. But James can't help noticing Lily's beautiful green eyes. Lily felt rather uncomfortable holding Potter's hands and him holding her waist, "Excellent display!" Dumbledore beamed, his eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles, "this is what we will be trying to achieve today. Please continue practicing. In half an hour or so, we shall practice the real thing," Snape smirked at Potter. He couldn't quite get the footing right, he kept on stepping on his partner's foot.  
  
Soon half an hour passed, Lily and James were still the best couple there.  
  
"I think most of you have mastered the dance. Let us now begin our proper rehearsals," Dumbledore said and the prefects moved into their positions.  
  
The music started to play once more. Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall were standing on either side of the hall, making sure the prefects got their dances and positions right.  
  
Couple by couple dance slowly and gracefully towards the center of the hall. Other students were starting to pile into the hall to see the rehearsals. A group of Ravenclaw girls were the closest group to James and Lily. Among them, Lily saw Jemma standing right at the front. She was actually enjoying herself, dancing with someone who actually knows the moves, before Jemma turned up. James looked quite pleased too, not long after, he caught sight of Jemma, she saw James and waved to him. James obviously dancing couldn't wave back so he just flash her one of his charming smiles which always makes girls' heart beat faster. In his lack of concentration, he accidentally stepped on Lily's Foot.  
  
"Sorry," James apologized quickly as he turned his attention back to Lily.  
  
"Oww! Watch it Potter!" Lily said irritate. She was annoyed at him for not concentrating on dancing but on Jemma.  
  
"I said I was sorry," James said, but this time not so kindly. Both Lily and James took the wrong steps and stumbled.  
  
"Ahem! Potter, Evans, kindly pay attention! Right, you were doing rather well, let's start from the beginning once more, "McGonagall said sternly. Snape and the other Slytherines smirked and sniggered stupidly.  
  
The prefects started from the beginning, slowly one pair after another danced out to the main floor gracefully. Well, almost all of them. It was Lily and James' turn, they danced out though not as gracefully as before, in fact they were trembling all over with anger. They were looking pass each other. James was frowning and muttering to himself angrily. Lily kept on doing side glares at James, her eyes full of frustration and anger. McGonagall was shaking her head and she leaned towards Dumbledore and whispered something to him. Dumbledore then nodded lightly.  
  
James was so angry, that his grip on Lily's hand was so hard, she cried out.  
  
"Ouch! Are you trying to break my fingers or something Potter?!" Lily cried out fiercely as she snatched her hang away and glared at James. They stood a meter away from each other, glaring fiercely at each other. The music stopped, the prefects stopped and turn to watch.  
  
"I think we shall call it a day. Well done everyone. If you do not feel confident enough, please practice sometime in the week," Dumbledore announced kindly, "you are dismissed."  
  
"Potter, Evans! A word please," McGonagall barked as they started to storm out of the hall, "back in the staff room."  
  
Lily and James followed Dumbledore and McGonagall to the fifth floor where the staff room was. All four entered the room.  
  
"Please, sit down," Professor McGonagall said more kindly this time as she and Dumbledore sat behind the table, opposite to Lily and James.  
  
"As individuals, I have never once doubted your commitment and dedication towards your duties as prefects." Both Lily and James blushed, only too pleased that Dumbledore has such confidence in them. "However considering your pass err. misunderstandings with each other, Professor McGonagall and I had some serious thought about nominating both of you as prefects, as prefects will need to work together quite often," Dumbledore glanced at McGonagall briefly, which he rarely did, unless he is truly unsure, "though so far, the staff and I have been rather impressed with your attitudes towards each other as prefects."  
  
"If you continue to display uncooperative behavior, like today," McGonagall looked more concerned than furious, "I shall have no choice but to elect someone else as prefects. However, I do not wish to come to that decision as I personally think you two have done an excellent job as prefects so far. So please do try to improve your behavior towards each other."  
  
Lily and James knew this would be coming sooner or later. They both felt shame to be finally be given an official warning from the headmaster and head of Gryffindor. Professor McGonagall sighed. Both her and Dumbledore knew James and Lily were feeling bad from the looks on their faces  
  
"Just think about what we have said," McGonagall said.  
  
"It's nearly dinner time, shall we go down the Great Hall?" Dumbledore asked in his usual calm wise voice. They nodded and all four went down to the Great hall together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they reached the Great hall, the teachers fare welled Lily and James and walked towards the staff table. James and Lily went to join the rest of their friends.  
  
"Hey guys. How did the rehearsals go?" Sirius asked brightly.  
  
"Fine," Lily mumbled and helped herself to some pumpkin soup.  
  
"The other prefects went back to the tower half an hour ago. Where have you guys been?" Bev asked as she raised her eyebrows slightly.  
  
"With Dumbledore and McGonagall," James jerked his head towards the staff table.  
  
"Oh. What's up?" Nikki asked concerned. So Lily and James reluctantly told them their conversation with the teachers. After they finished, Remus, Bev, Sirius and Nikki didn't really know what to say, so they just muttered ohs and oks and went back quickly to their food.  
  
James sighed. You know, maybe I should call it a truce and stop all this fighting and arguing. I mean, I'm saving her butt as much as mine.  
  
Lily was also thinking of the same thing. I don't want to loose my position as prefect. Mum and dad have been really proud of me. Maybe we can just hold our tongue and ignore each other, if we try really hard. She was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't hear Sirius calling her name.  
  
"Lily!" Sirius called once more.  
  
"Oh, sorry Sirius, what were you saying?" Lily apologized.  
  
"Could you pass me the salad? Sure you're all right Lils?" Sirius asked seriously with deep concern in his voice.  
  
"Yeh. I'm fine," Lily gave him a reassuring smile as she passed him the salad, "just got a lot of thing on my mind, that's all."  
  
"You know, if you ever need to talk or anything." Sirius offered.  
  
"I Know. Thanks," Lily replied appreciatively.  
  
"Uh. Evans? Could I talk to you for a second? After dinner?" James asked nervously afraid she'll refuse.  
  
"Um. sure," Lily replied, "let's go now then, dinner's nearly over anyway."  
  
They both got up, their friends looked at them curiously as they walked out of the Great Hall. They decided to go somewhere quiet where they can talk; the lake was a good choice, the lake creatures would be asleep, well most. After a 10 minute night stroll, they reached the lake.  
  
"This place is nice and relaxing at night isn't it?" Lily said calmly as she sat down on the soft green grass and looked up into the dark starry sky. The moon was shining brightly, though not a full moon yet, giving them enough light.  
  
"Yeh, it is," James smiled. He sat down and joined Lily.  
  
"So, what do you want to talk about?" Lily asked, turning to face James.  
  
"Oh umm. about today. I'm really sorry," James apologized and he looked it too.  
  
"No, it wasn't entirely your fault, it was partly mine too," Lily replied. She thought, inside that arrogant, annoying, rule-breaking soul, there is a kind, sensitive, considerate person. She smiled.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" James asked though kindly and curiously.  
  
"Nothing," Lily quickly replied, James shrugged, "You know, I've been thinking about what McGonagall said today," James nodded, "she's right, we should stop this constant competition between us and put aside our differences. If not for my sake, for your own. I mean, I don't want to loose being prefect as much as you don't."  
  
"Yeh, ok. How bout this, being friends would probably be too much to ask, for now," James added hastily, "So we'll just ignore each other and hold our tongue. Well, we can try," James added cheekily.  
  
"Good plan, just what I was thinking," Lily replied in agreement and started giggling, "this is the weirdest negotiation I've ever done in my life."  
  
"You me both," James said and join her laughing.  
  
"Maybe, I would even look forward to the day we became friends Potter," Lily said in between laughs.  
  
"Hey! That was harsh Evans!" James replied trying to look offended though he failed and started laughing even harder.  
  
"I think we should go back to school, people looking out of the window might think we're crazy rolling around on the grass laughing our heads off," Lily said once she finally controlled herself. James was still in a laughing fit, nodding was all he could do. They got up and headed back to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yay! Finished the rehearsals bit. In the next chapter will be the dance or maybe after the next cause I'm still thinking what to write in-between. I'll try and make chapters longer from now on. I hope you liked my story so far! Please review and watch out for the next chapter. Thanks! ( 


	16. Secrets

CHAPTER 16  
  
Secrets  
  
A/N: I'm really sorry that I took sooo long to post up this chapter. I was actually planned to make this chapter the 'night of the ball' but I was just writing and I got onto other things. And I was also going to combine chapters 16 & 17 but it was 9 pages long (in word) so I decided to split it. So, I'll be posting chapter 16 and 17 together. ( Enjoy! (I hope)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What other ingredients do we need?" James asked Remus and Sirius as he was shuffling through his notes on Animagi he took from a book. It was nearly the end of dinner, most of the students have finished eating and went back to their common rooms. However, the trio were still talking in low voices, just in case someone was nearby trying to eaves drop.  
  
"Umm. have we got the dragon liver and imp ears?" Sirius asked as he too looked attentively at the notes.  
  
"Did we write down how much of it we need?" Remus asked as he looked down the Gryffindor table, it was almost empty there were a few third year boys sitting at the other end of the table laughing and joking around.  
  
"Argh! Damn! I forgot, we'll have to go get the book again," James said angry with himself.  
  
"Get what again?" Bev asked questioningly as they sat down near the boys.  
  
"Are you planning to -" Lily asked with a deep frown when she saw the word animagi on one of the sheets James quickly stuffed into his robes.  
  
"Planning er. a prank on Snape, we need to get some Stink Pallets again, we ran out," Sirius stammered although still sounding quite convincing. It seems like the girls caught them by surprise. Lily was still eying the boys suspiciously, she thought, "if it was just one of their pranks again, why did they hesitate so much? I mean, they always brag to us about their next prank. And what about the sheets Potter was trying to cover up? There were potion ingredients written on them and very complicated incantations too. No, no way, that's way too complex even for Potter and its illegal anyway, the ministry has to keep tab of all the animagies." However, before Lily could press on James interrupted.  
  
"Um Evans, you know we should practice our dance for this weekend, it err didn't go quite well at the rehearsals, so maybe we should practice some time in the week," James quickly changed the subject, Lily notice the sudden urgency in his voice.  
  
"Yeh, sure I guess if you want to," Lily replied as she sat down, joining her best friends for dinner, "Wednesday night? At the charms room, second floor?  
  
"Ok, Wednesday it is," James replied this time more calmly. He helped himself to some orange juice.  
  
"Why weren't you guys at dinner earlier?" Remus finally spoke  
  
"Oh, we had to help Rachel with her mini potions' test tomorrow," Nikki replied as she finished her tuna sandwich  
  
"Oh yeh! That's right, I promised I would help her with that, I sort of got occupied with some other things," Sirius apologized, "Thanks for helping her."  
  
"No worries, it was nothing," Nikki said as she blushed slightly.  
  
"Remus, are you ok? You look a bit pale," Bev asked with deep concern she observed Remus who looked weary and tired.  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm fine," Remus replied with a warm smile," Just a little tired."  
  
Bev however, didn't look totally convinced but got off his case anyway. The girls noticed that nearly one day of every month, Remus disappeared somewhere and a few days before and after his disappearance, he would look worn out and tired.  
  
"Well, we have to go now, see you guys later," Sirius said. They got up and left the girls to their dinner. Once they were out of sight.  
  
"Is it just me or do you guys think the boys aren't telling us something? I never seen them hesitate over a prank before, they're usually quite proud of it," Lily started as she slammed her spoon on the table.  
  
"Yeh, I know what you mean. I don't know bout you guys, but I've got a feeling that they're up to something dangerous," Bev said as she too put her spoon down, though gently.  
  
"And something's definitely wrong with Remus, He looks like he's half dead or something," Nikki screwed up her face, she put down her bun, thinking hard. Lily was debating whether she should tell them what they *might be up to and the reason of Remus' disappearances every month. She bit her lip, "no, I better not, not until I'm totally sure about the truth, and I'm going to get to the bottom of this!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Phew! That was a close one, next time we need to be more careful," Sirius said once they were out of earshot  
  
"I think Evans is on to us," James said worriedly  
  
"What do you mean?" Remus asked sharply  
  
"Well think about it, we figured out why and where you went once every month when we were in third year, was it in Third year? Anyhow, the girls aren't stupid you know, by just figuring out which days you disappeared on will pretty much confirm you're a werewolf," James said as he stopped dead, "and I think she had a quick glance at the animagi notes. I'm sure she was about to say something to do with animagi before Sirius interrupted."  
  
"It won't be that bad if they knew the truth would it?" Sirius asked as he frowned, "But if I were them, well I'd be kinda disappointed that after all these years of close friendship, you still kept the secret."  
  
"What if Bev found out?" Remus whispered, as his eyes grew wider.  
  
"What's -" James started but was interrupted.  
  
"What are you three doing? Roaming the corridors, shouldn't you be in your common rooms," Professor Perkins hissed, "people would think you're up to something, standing around whispering."  
  
Quickly they walked back to the Gryffindor Tower. All the teachers would have already known Remus was a Werewolf but what if he heard about the animagi part?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So what were you saying bout Bev before stink head interrupted?" Sirius screwed up his face.  
  
"Oh, Umm. let's talk back in the dorms," Remus blushed slightly and led his friends back up stairs. Sirius gave James a curious look; James just shrugged and followed his friend upstairs.  
  
When they reached their dorms, they flopped down on to their own beds. James and Sirius were waiting patiently for their friend to say something. Remus sighed and started.  
  
"I don't know, I think I sorta like Bev a bit," Remus said awkwardly. He never really talked about girls and go on dates as much as James and Sirius. James and Sirius stared blankly at Remus.  
  
"Bev?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded as he lied back and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"I mean she's smart, caring, gorgeous, funny." Remus smiled dreamily.  
  
"Oh, so that's why you asked her on a *friendly date," James said sarcastically.  
  
"NO!" Remus said instantly as he snapped out of dream land, "I only realized that I actually liked her more than a friend after I asked her to the ball. And yes, it is still going to be a friendly date."  
  
"Aww. come on Remus, ask her out, "Sirius encouraged as he grinned. "Finally, my good pal's found someone he really likes," he thought  
  
Remus shook his head, "no way, what if she doesn't like me? Besides, I'm a werewolf remember? If she finds out, I've got no chance whatsoever, you know how witch and wizards feel about werewolves," Remus sighed, "see why I was afraid she might find out."  
  
"Remus, as far as I know Bev, and the other girls, are nothing like the other magical people. Bev would never desert someone especially her friends just because they're werewolves. And neither would Nikki and Evans. We didn't desert you did we?" James grinned.  
  
"Yeh, I suppose so. Bev's definitely not that shallow," Remus grinned back.  
  
"Then you gotta ask her out!" Sirius cried  
  
"No way!" Remus replied as though horrified by the idea, "not until I know she feels the same way," Remus said flatly  
  
"OoOo. Remus us in LO-O-VE!" James said cheekily. Remus threw his pillow playfully at James. It hit his face as he didn't duck in time.  
  
Their dormitory door creaked open. James, Sirius and Remus stopped their pillow fight and stared at the door. Jason Wood's head ducked into the room.  
  
"Sorry to spoil your fun guys," He apologized though grinning, "but Gus has got some tactics to talk about down stairs," Jason rolled his eyes.  
  
"OK, tell him we'll be down in a sec," James replied and Jason closed the door behind him. Once his footsteps faded away, James started speaking again.  
  
"Remus, when's your next transformation again?" James asked, this time more seriously.  
  
"In exactly 2 weeks," Remus replied listening attentively.  
  
"OK, well we'll have to finish the potion before then and be able to transform into animagi," James whispered afraid someone might be eaves dropping outside the door.  
  
"Right, have we got the incantation here?" Sirius asked in equal seriousness, because if they performed this very complex transformation wrong, well, they're as good as dead.  
  
"No, we'll have to go back to the restricted section again," James replied urgently.  
  
"Right, so when are we getting the dragon liver and imp ears from Perkins' place. Tomorrow night?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yes, I've quite sure they won't be in the students' cupboards, so we'll need to use the cloak to get to Perkins' Personal storeroom," James grinned evilly.  
  
"Alright, that's that. Let's go before Gus tells us off again," Sirius said as all three boys got up and left the dorm and went back down into the common room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So did you like it? LOL. I'm really sorry it took so long to post this chapter. Well anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is very welcome. 


	17. Sneak

CHAPTER 17  
  
Sneak ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Psst. James, I over heard Perkins talking to Flitwick just then. He's packing some ingredients tonight," Sirius muttered quietly to James who was listening attentively as he cut his Flobberworms. The Gryffindors were having Potions in the dungeons with the Slytherines.  
  
"So we're stealing stuff right under his nose?" Remus hissed.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll just be extra careful," James whispered back.  
  
"What are you three whispering about now?" Lily asked suspiciously. Nikki, Bev and Lily were working on the bench next to their.  
  
"Er, nothing important," James hesitated as looked up. Just as Lily was to ask another question, she suddenly remembered something.  
  
"Oh yeh, Potter I forgot to mention, we've got another prefects meeting on Thursday," Lily said.  
  
"Another one? So close to the ball," James groaned. Being prefect was actually harder that he thought.  
  
"Exactly why we need a meeting, to double check and finalize everything, music, food, etc." Lily said reassuringly.  
  
"Evans, get back to your own work and stop chatting up the boys. I instructed you to cut the Flubberworms 1 cm long not 1.1cm. 20 points from Gryffindor," Perkins said harshly and went over to praise Snape and Malfoy's bench. Lily looked dumbfound.  
  
"He's unbelievable!" Lily hissed as he glared at him. Bev and Nikki were giggling, they can't believe Perkins just told off Lily for 'chatting up the boys' especially when one of them is her long time arch-rival, James Potter.  
  
"Yes, that is quite unbelievable. Evans chatting up boys," Malfoy sneered, "you wish you could." The Slytherines sniggered stupidly. Snape glanced at Lily and looked away quickly.  
  
"Speak for yourself Malfoy," James glared at him and snorted, "Think you're hot stuff do you." Before Malfoy could reply, the bell went.  
  
"Class, read page 172-178 for homework. Tomorrow I'll be giving you a mini quiz. Class dismissed," Perkins said stiffly. Everyone groaned, Perkins' 'mini quizzes' usually aren't that mini.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm so tired. I think I'll call it a night," James said as he yawned and started heading up stairs.  
  
"Me too," Remus closed the book he was reading.  
  
"Me three," Sirius got up from the couch and followed.  
  
Upstairs in their dorm. James was going through his trunk trying to find his invisible cloak.  
  
"Aha. here it is. Lets go," James whispered. All three of them got under the cloak and started to walk slowly down the stairs. Once they reach the Common Room, they had to avoid bumping into people and they went to wait for someone to open the portrait hole. Not long after a Gryffindor prefect entered. Quickly, they snuck out as the prefect came in.  
  
"Perkins' storage is in Dungeon 7 I think," Sirius whispered. They crept along the hall way trying to make as little noise as possible and avoid bumping into people. After what seems like forever, they reached Dungeon 7. The door was ajar, so they pushed it open a little more and crept in. When they got to the storage area, they saw Dumbledore talking to Perkins. Dumbledore was sitting nearby while Perkins accurately measure and weighted the ingredients and packed them neatly.  
  
"Guys, lets try and go pass them to get into the storage room," James whispered, barely audible. Remus and Sirius nodded. So they crept quietly pass the professors. Once they were in the storage room, they quickly scanned through the boxes trying to find imp ears and some dragon liver.  
  
"Found the imp ears," Sirius whispered triumphantly.  
  
"And here's the dragon liver," James said as he held it away from him as it really did stink.  
  
"Takes 2 packets of imp ears and I think that's enough dragon liver James," Remus said as he held his nose, "come on, lets get outta here." Again they crept pass Dumbledore and Perkins. Just as they were out, Perkins got up and brought all his packed ingredients into the storage room.  
  
"Someone came in here and stole 2 packets of imp ears and dragon liver!" Perkins shouted angrily as he ran out and looked around frantically. All 3 boys froze.  
  
"Now, now Richard, you must have miscounted. No one's been into this room since I came in," Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"I had 59 packets of imp ears and 32 dragon livers. Now there are only 57 packets of imp ears and 32 dragon livers!" Perkins cried.  
  
"It's getting rather late, you're just tired," Dumbledore said as he got up, "Come now, get some sleep."  
  
"Oh alright, I'll just pack up," Perkins said reluctantly.  
  
The boys, hearts beating rapidly, quickly snuck out of the dungeon and headed for the library.  
  
"That was a close one," Remus hissed. They nodded.  
  
"I don't think Madam Pince is in the library now," James whispered.  
  
"Keep your fingers crossed and hope," Sirius whispered back.  
  
Mrs. Norris was patrolling the corridors; quickly they edged to the wall and waited until she passed. Soon after, they reached the library and luckily Madam Pince wasn't there.  
  
"Were the books in the restricted section?" James asked as he took the cloak off.  
  
"Yeh. Come on, this way," Remus whispered and led them to where Madam Pince's desk was. Near the desk was the door which led to the restricted section. Madam Pince must have forgot to put a locking charm on the door tonight cause the door creaked open quite easily.  
  
"Do we need all three books?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No, we only need the transfiguration and potions book," James replied.  
  
"Sirius and I will search around the potions section and you do the transfiguration section," Remus said.  
  
"OK, we gotta be quick guys, it's nearly midnight. Lumos," James said as his wand gave out light. What seems like forever, searching through the dark, they finally found the two books.  
  
James found the book 'The most Complex Transfigurations Ever Made By Wizard- kind' and Remus found 'Top 101 Complicated Potions'. James put the invisible cloak over them and quickly walked back to the Gryffindor tower. Twice they met Filch along the way.  
  
"Filidink!" James whispered and the fat lady swung the portrait hole open.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The next day at breakfast.  
  
"James, can we finish the potion tonight?" Sirius muttered below his breath as he glanced around to make sure no one else was listening.  
  
"Yeh sure," James replied and helped himself to another piece of toast.  
  
"Potter, still on for tonight? Or have you forgotten?" Lily grinned at the black look James gave her.  
  
"Tonight.? Oh, yeh, dance practice. No, I haven't forgotten," James replied though he actually forgotten. He looked at Remus and Sirius to indicate that he was sorry he can't do it tonight. They nodded.  
  
"You ok? Look a bit tired," Lily asked absent-mindedly as she poured herself some apple juice.  
  
"Just a bit," James replied. He felt just a tad weird having a civilized conservation with someone he hated with passion for 4-5 years.  
  
"I thought you had an early night?" Lily said questioningly.  
  
"Yeh well, I uh. could really got to sleep," James quickly replied.  
  
"Oh, things ok with you?" Lily asked sincerely concerned. James nodded and smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Lily burst into the classroom. James was sitting on the teacher's desk. Flicking a Sickle up and down.  
  
"No worries, just been here for 5 minutes," James smiled and hopped down from the table. Lily thought he looked cute when he smiled.  
  
"So, James Godric Potter. For once in your life, you're on time," Lily grinned as she walked up to him.  
  
"I guess," James shrugged and grinned back, "let's start."  
  
James clicked with fingers and music started to play out of nowhere. Lily looked around trying to find the source of the music but found nothing.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Lily asked utterly amazed.  
  
"I have my ways," James grinned wickedly. So they got into their positions and started dancing. It didn't take long for them to get into the rhythm and enjoy themselves. Once they perfected their dance routine, they started making new moves and dances just for fun. All this time they were dancing, they talked and talked just about anything and everything. After sometime, they collapsed in laughter as James was telling Lily about one of his childhood stories with Sirius.  
  
"Did he really do that?" Lily asked laughing her head off.  
  
"Yeh, of course!" James said as he tried to control his laughter.  
  
"I seriously got to tease him bout that one," Lily was still laughing as she tried to sit up.  
  
"Whoa can't believe we're been here for 2 hours," James said as he checked his watch.  
  
"Really? Gees time flies when you're having fun doesn't it," Lily said once her laughter was under control and stood up.  
  
"Sure does. Come on lets head back," James said and he clicked again, the music went off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ok guys, that's it for now. I hope to like it. Please review and thanks to all those people who have given feedback on this series. I really appreciate it. ( Hopefully the next chapter will be 'The Night of The Ball' (the actually dance) I don't know. I just kinda get carried away :P lol. I haven't started Chapter 18 yet so I don't know how long it'll take. Let's hope not too long. ( 


	18. The Night Of The Ball

CHAPTER 18  
  
The Night Of The Ball  
  
A/N: Sorry for the looooong wait, but I've found it hard to write this chapter cause there's a lot of descriptions I want to get right (I don't think I got them right anyway.) It's also extra long. Longer than any other chapter I've ever written in this series. but overall, I'm quite pleased with the results, so let's see what you think shall we? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally Saturday arrived. The night of the ball was just hours away. Since Hogwarts is located in near mountainous areas, where Muggles don't usually set foot on, winter usually starts early, but this year it started extra early. Outside, the castle walls snow was falling, though not too heavily.  
  
"I can't wait till tonight!" Nikki exclaimed to Lily and Bev. They were having breakfast in the Great Hall.  
  
"Imagine this hall tonight, it'd look awesome," Bev said as she looked up, soft white snow was falling.  
  
"Girls, tonight is going to be the best night ever!" Lily cried, looking thoroughly pleased. Just then James, Sirius and Remus walked in and joined them.  
  
"Hey guys!" Sirius said cheerfully, "after breakfast you guys want to hang out outside?"  
  
"Sure. Lets have a snow fight!" Lily cried.  
  
"Yeh! Girls vs. Boys!" James suggested, "and we're going to kick your asses!"  
  
"Oh sure Potter, sure," Lily said equally competitive but still friendly.  
  
"Alright then, you're on," James grinned evilly, though playfully. The others gave both of them curious looks, utterly amazed that Lily and James were a "friendly" competition instead of an intense "you-wish-you were- never-born" competition.  
  
"Did someone put a friendly charm on you two today," Nikki asked half doubtful half amused that maybe finally two of her closest friends are finally friends themselves.  
  
"Nope," James said absent-mindedly and bit into his Tuna sandwich.  
  
"Maybe we just feel like being friendly," Lily said casually.  
  
After a long pause. "Oh, right," Remus said still slightly confused, "well, let's quickly finish breakfast then."  
  
After Breakfast they hurried back to their dorms to get their winter cloaks and went outside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They sat around talking in front of the lake. It was frozen, a clear yet strong layer of ice was on top.  
  
"You know what I'd love to do right now?" Lily asked as she looked across the lake dreamily.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ice-skate," Lily replied shortly.  
  
"Ice-skate?" James looked at Lily curiously, "what's that?"  
  
Lily laughed whole-heartedly, "It's a muggle thing."  
  
"Oh! I think I've read about it somewhere in muggle studies," Bev said trying hard to remember, "It's. some sort of muggle sport isn't it?"  
  
Lily nodded lightly, "you wear these shoes with blades at the bottom so you can skate on ice."  
  
They still looked rather confused about what Lily was saying.  
  
Lily chuckled softly, "I'll bring them next year and I'll show you guys how to skate. It's easy once you get the hang of it and really fun," she smiled thoughtfully, "I remember when Petunia and I were kids, we use to ice-skate together every winter. We always had a wonderful time, "Lily sighed sadly, "I. I wish we still did that," Lily closed her eyes and sobbed quietly as she pictured herself and Petunia enjoying a day at the nearby skating ring or outside on the frozen lake in the park, "I really miss the old times." Bev put a comforting arm around Lily's shoulder.  
  
"Come on Lils," Sirius said kindly, "so she's changed. everyone changes, whether for the good or bad. But I'll assure you one thing, I'll always be here, we'll all always be here with you and for you, now matter what. Right guys?"  
  
"Right!" they all said in unison. even James Potter.  
  
Lily sniffed, "thanks," Lily half laughed half sobbed, "You guys are the best-est friends anyone could ever wish for."  
  
Nikki was astonished. She couldn't believe that Sirius really was that caring, kind and sensitive.  
  
"Hey guys! What are we sitting round for? Didn't we agree on a snow fight?" James grinned evilly as he jumped up and hurled a snowball at Nikki. "hey!"  
  
"Yeh," Lily sniffed, she got up, with her competitive spirit back in her, "What are we waiting for." With that they all go up and started the snow fight.  
  
They were all having a good time, throwing snow at one another and just laughing.  
  
"Hey! I say we win!" Sirius called out as he aimed a snowball at Bev, "bullseye!"  
  
"Yeh right!" Nikki exclaimed as she got Remus in the face. Remus used the snowball in his hand which he was planning to throw at Lily and hurled it towards Nikki, but it just got Nikki in the arm as she was able to dodge it in time.  
  
"No way! I say the girls win. I got Potter in the head 6 times," Lily said smugly. Just then James' snowball hit her face squarely, "hey!"  
  
"You didn't get me 6 times, only 5," James grinned, "and I just got you the 6th time."  
  
Lily quickly made a snowball and hurled it hard at him. He stumbled and fell. Lily giggled helplessly, "there, six."  
  
"Well looks like the boys are all down. We win!" Bev cried, jumping up with joy. Both Remus and Sirius were both on the ground rubbing their cheeks. It was actually quite a funny sight. The girls all cracked up giggling.  
  
"Alright, alright. You may have won the battle, but you haven't won the war!" Sirius jumped up with a big snowball in his hand and hurled it straight at Nikki. She squealed and fell over. Sirius fell over laughing.  
  
"Come on guys. I'm starving, lets get lunch," Remus said as he helped James up. Cheerfully, the six of them walked back to the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After lunch, they went back to the common room.  
  
"Lily? How can you concentrate on the essay McGonagall gave us?" Nikki rolled her eyes at Lily.  
  
"Simple. Ignore everyone else who is mucking around and trying to distract me," Lily said half sarcastically half anooyed.  
  
"Unbelievable. It's our big girls' night out and what are you doing? Work!" Nikki said exasperated as she paced in front of Lily.  
  
"Honestly Nik, we're taking our O.W.Ls this year. I want to get good grades," Lily said not looking up from her writing, "besides it's not like I won't have a good time tonight."  
  
"Lily. Firstly, you don't need to work hard to get good grades, you're a natural. Secondly, it's the day of the ball! Just sit back and relax. Even Bev isn't doing any work," Nikki waved her hand airily towards Bev.  
  
"Hey!" Bev gave Nikki evils. She was sitting nearby reading 'Young Witches'.  
  
"Ok, ok," Lily gave in. She closed her book, rolled up her parchment and stood up.  
  
"Come on, let's join the Marauders in a game of Wizard Monopoly," Nikki said happily as she dragged Lily and Bev over to the boys.  
  
So that was how they spent most of their afternoon, just mucking around. At 4pm Nikki dragged Bev and Lily upstairs to get ready.  
  
"Girls, honestly, why do they need 3 whole hours to get ready," Sirius shock his head disbelievingly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It only took the marauders an hour or so to get ready. James and Remus were waiting by the girls' staircase. Sirius promised Christina that he'd meet up with her before the ball. Not long after, Lily, Bev and Nikki walked down the stairs.  
  
James' jaw dropped at the sight of Lily. She was dress in her pale blue dress robes. She had on navy colored eye shadow, a thin layer of mascara and raspberry flavored lip gloss, not too much make up all in all. Lily's hair was no doubt done by Nikki, it was hard to describe, probably some new hair style Nikki made up, it suited Lily well though. Overall, she looked absolutely stunning. When James realizes Lily was staring at him curiously, he quickly closed his mouth and turned away.  
  
Remus was also amazed at how good Bev looked and was complimenting her. Bev was dressed in her maroon dress robe and Nikki was in her purple dress robe. All three of them looked gorgeous.  
  
"I'll see you guys later. We got to go get ready for the opening dance," Lily said. With that Lily and James left for the Great Hall together.  
  
"You look great tonight," James said sincerely with a sidelong glance.  
  
"Thanks. You don't look bad yourself. The navy dress robe looks really nice on you," Lily said in equal sincerity. James also tried to flatten his hair, however he didn't succeed. But he looked better with messy hair anyway.  
  
Students were moving towards the Great Hall from all directions. When they neared the entrance of the Great Hall, they saw students waiting restlessly to get in.  
  
"Hey, what's holding up?" James asked Dean Anderson, a 6th year Hufflepuff who was standing close by.  
  
"We aren't allowed in yet cause the prefects are getting ready for the opening dance," Dean raised an eye brow and grinned, "so rumors are true then."  
  
"Not quite," Lily said irritated, "we're just partners for the entrance dance."  
  
"Uh. we better go," James said quickly as he steered Lily away towards the teachers, "later Dean."  
  
Lily and James pushed pass the students and got to the door of the Great Hall where the professors let them pass. Indeed it was magnificently decorated. The ceiling was enchanted as usual. It was a dark sky with millions of twinkling stars. Tiny soft snow flakes were falling from it. Several large crystal chandeliers with hundreds of flickering candles were also hung. The house tables were joined together near the walls of the Great Hall. On them assorted foods were served. A number of chairs and small tables were set aside for students and professors. At the center, there was a very large space left for dancing. The band, Wondering Wizards, set up where the professors' tables usually were.  
  
The band consisted of four 21 year old wizards. They started their band straight after graduating from school. As they were all pure-bloods, naturally they're from rich Wizarding families, they went touring around Britain while playing music in different pubs, dances and to the general magical public. These four were extremely talented at music. Not long after they started their tour, a Wizarding record company took them in. Now after only 3 years, The Wondering Wizards are one of the top ten bands in the Wizarding world. With seven hit singles and made 3 very successful albums.  
  
"Potter, Evans, quickly to your positions. We're about to start," McGonagall said hastily. They walked briskly to their starting position. The other Slytherines and Gryffindors were already there. Some of them looked quite nervous.  
  
The band started to play waltzing music. Professor Vector and Perkins who were guarding the Great Hall entrance made sure the students entered in an orderly fashion. The students gathered around the dance area. McGonagall signaled the prefects to start the entrance dance. Pair by pair, the prefects waltz towards the center of the hall, starting with the 5th years, just as they practiced.  
  
Nikki caught Lily's eye and gave her the thumbs up. Lily smiled in return. She was rather enjoying herself with Potter. She felt calm and relaxed dancing with him as he was quite graceful. James also looked pleased. When they caught each other's eyes, James smiled, Lily blushed a little and smiled back. The students and teachers looked surprised and delighted at how well the prefects were dancing. McGonagall looked very pleased and proud, which rarely happened. So all the long practices really did pay off in the end.  
  
Slowly, couples started to move towards the dance floor and the prefects broke off to their own partners. The slow ballroom music quickly turned into dance music.  
  
"May I?" Jemma asked Lily but didn't wait fir an answer, she pulled James away. Lily however wasn't going to let her spoil her night. She surveyed the hall, looking out for her friends. She saw Remus and Bev dancing together. Remus was talking enthusiastically and Bev was giggling helplessly. Sirius was dancing with Christina; they were actually dancing quite wildly. Spinning here and there. Lily also spotted Nikki talking to a few Ravenclaw boys at the other end of the dance floor, she walked towards them.  
  
"Hey Nikki. Busy?" Lily teased.  
  
"There you are Lily!" Nikki chose to ignore her question, "Boys, I'm sure you know one of my good pals, Lily Evans." They greeted one another and made some introductions. Lily fitted in with them easily. After a few minutes of chatting, Victor Garrington, another 5th year asked Lily for a dance. Nikki was already on the dance floor with Victor's best friend, Pier Elduci. Along with their other friends, they took turns dancing with Lily and Nikki.  
  
"You're a really good dancer Lily," Pier said admiringly.  
  
"Thanks," Lily smiled, "come on Nikki, lets go find the other guys.  
  
"Ok. See you guys around," Nikki said quickly and caught up with Lily. The Ravenclaw boys said their byes and walked the opposite direction.  
  
"Look! They're over there," Nikki pointed to where the smaller tables were set up. At one of the tables, Remus, Bev, Sirius and Christina sat. Nikki and Lily went to join them.  
  
"Hey guys!" Nikki said merrily as she sat down, "How's your night been so far?"  
  
The replies were all greats and wonderfuls. Not long after, James walked over to join them.  
  
"James! Jolly good to see you. Where's your French lover eh?" Sirius said cheekily. James smacked his head playfully. "Oww!"  
  
"Dancing with one of the Slytherines," James said disgusted, "anyway, I'm gonna get some food, I'm starving."  
  
"Me too," Lily said absent-mindedly. She got up and followed James to the food tables.  
  
"So. How have you been?" James asked casually as he pilled his plate with all sorts of foods, from roasted chicken to carrot sticks.  
  
"It's turned out to be a pretty good night," Lily said coolly as she too took some food.  
  
"Were you expecting any less?" James gave her a brief glance.  
  
"Hmm. I don't know, guess not," Lily replied thoughtfully. Her plate was relatively full, "hey, what drink do you want? I'll get one for you while I'm at it."  
  
"Umm. a Butterbeer thanks," James said and continued to pile up his plate.  
  
"Here," Lily passed the drink to him. "Are you sure you're going to eat all that?" Lily asked doubtfully.  
  
"Probably not," he shrugged, "Sirius is too lazy to get his own food so he'll probably nick some of mine."  
  
Once James finished pilling up his plate, they went back to their group. Lily was glad that they got a friendly conversation going.  
  
"Whoa James." Sirius stared at the food hungrily.  
  
"Half of it's for you," James said casually as he slipped into a chair.  
  
They chatted on about random things while they ate and drank. Christina soon found it boring. She was glad to get away when Hufflepuff asked her to dance. I guess it's just a thing among these six Gryffindors. They can just sit together and casually talk about almost anything and everything.  
  
"You know," Sirius started once he stopped laughing at the story Bev was telling them a minute ago, "we should have a name for our group. Me, James and Remus are called the Marauders, but we need a group name for the six of us."  
  
"Yeh. We should have made one ages ago," Nikki agreed, "let's throw in some suggestion." The six sat quietly thinking hard for a minute or two.  
  
"I don't think my mind's working after all the Butterbeer," James said as he scratched his head restlessly.  
  
"We'll come up with something eventually," Remus said, "I'm gonna go enjoy some music. Shall we?" Remus stood up and stretched his hand out to Bev. She blushed slightly and took his hand gracefully. The four friends watched Bev and Remus dancing for a while.  
  
"They look like a good couple," Lily said after the long silence.  
  
"Yeh," James nodded, Nikki and Sirius agreed, "they do don't they."  
  
"I'd be really glad for them, if things worked out," Sirius said seriously. Nikki glanced at Sirius curiously and thought, 'ok, something is going on. It looks like Sirius is hinting that Remus likes Bev. Time to have a girl- talk with Bev.' Lily was also thinking of the something. She glanced at Nikki and nodded, as though silently agreeing with her.  
  
"Nikki! Come on, let's dance, this song kick asse," Sirius said suddenly.  
  
"Uh. ok," Nikki was caught off guard, she even nearly fell off her chair. Lily beamed at her and mouthed 'good luck'. Nikki smiled back a thanks. She was glad that Nikki's chance finally came because before the ball she was praying to the four founders to let her have a dance with Sirius.  
  
There was an awkward silence after Sirius and Nikki left. James deiced to talk about Quidditch. It worked quite well since both of them were immensely fond of Quidditch.  
  
". we need to change our tactics for the match against Ravenclaw. Their way of playing is slight different from Hufflepuff. Victor Garrington told me he's the new Ravenclaw Keeper this year," Lily discussed seriously.  
  
"Nice work Evans," James grinned mischievously, "good thinking, getting inside information. We would have needed to wait until the Slytherine vs. Ravenclaw match to find out who's their new keeper. now we can start training according to the players' weaknesses."  
  
"Hey. this is the best song ever!" Lily exclaimed suddenly when the Wondering Wizards started a new song. James was taken aback at the sudden announcement but recovered a few seconds later. He stood up.  
  
"May I?" James asked charmingly and stretched out his hand like a true gentleman. He didn't know what overcame him at that moment which made him ask for a dance. Lily was rather flabbergasted yet moved by this.  
  
"Certainly," Lily replied in equal politeness, though like James, with a slight mocking tone behind it.  
  
The music played was a more slow and romantic tune. Like most couples, Lily had her arm around James' shoulder and James had him hands around her wait. However, they weren't standing as close as most couples. For the first time in his life, James felt anxious dancing with a girl; normally it's the other way round. Lily on the other hand felt quite calm. Soon James was feeling equally comfortable with the help of Lily feeling relaxed about this.  
  
When the end of the song was approaching, a clumsy fourth year Hufflepuff accidentally tripped over his own foot while dancing. He fell back and knocked into James. James was then pushed against Lily.  
  
"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to," the fourth year apologized hastily while still trying to regain his balance.  
  
"No.no worries," James said more embarrassed that he pushed right into Lily than angry at the fourth year knocking into him. James blushed slightly and looked to the ground while he apologized to Lily. Lily chuckle softly and hid her smile, she thought he looked cute when he's embarrassed and lost for words.  
  
"The song's nearly ending anyway. So. do you want to go for a walk outside instead?" Lily asked to ease the tension between them.  
  
"Sure. why not," James replied regaining his confidence. They squeezed pass the other students to get to the entrance.  
  
It was a very chilly cloudless night. Millions of stars were cast upon the dark night sky. The moon was shining brightly even though it wasn't a full moon yet. It gave them enough light to see several meters before them.  
  
They walked towards the main courtyard. Several students and couples were hanging about. Some were having snow fights and making snow angels. Without mentioning, both Lily and James wanted to find somewhere quieter. So they just kept walking.  
  
"You know." "I was."  
  
James and Lily started at the same time after a long pause.  
  
"You first," James said smiled and blushing slightly.  
  
"I was just saying that. that it was really fun, hanging out with you for the pass week or two." Lily chuckled softly, ".you don't seem like such a bad guy after all."  
  
James grinned, ".Thanks. I was going to say the same about you too," he gave Lily a sidelong glance and continued, "you aren't so bad yourself." Lily smiled.  
  
"So. can we start over. and become friends?" Lily asked with more confidence.  
  
James chuckled lightly, "Of course," and smiled, "Shall we forget the hatred we had for each other for the last. four five years?"  
  
"Definitely," Lily replied thoughtfully and laughed, "though, I think we would look back to those day and laugh about it."  
  
James grinned, "Friends?" he took out his hand. Lily shock his hand without hesitation and grinned back, "friends."  
  
"You know, news of us becoming friends will spread like wild fire," James said thoughtfully. They were still walking slowly. It seems like they were heading towards the lake.  
  
Lily laughed whole-heartedly, "I know. our hatred for each other is known school wide. And you're also one of the popular guys at school," Lily teased.  
  
"I think I'm known more for being the biggest prankster in school," James remarked, "You on the other hand is popular for all the good stuff," James teased back, " lets see. being prefect, top-student in our year, teacher's pet, Hard-worker, best Chaser in Hogwarts." Lily stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"You're all that too!" Lily protested trying to look angry but ended up laughing. James thought she looked really cute trying to look angry and at the same time about to burst out laughing. He too joined in the laugh. Not long after, they reached the lake.  
  
"The professors will be glad we aren't enemies any more," James said once he stopped laughing.  
  
"Yeh. I think even McGonagall would show her relief," Lily grinned imagining McGonagall when the news reaches her.  
  
James chuckled, "I can't believe what a big impact we've mode on everyone."  
  
"I know," Lily smiled, she was actually glad that they've finally become friends, "think about our friends. They've been enduring us for this long."  
  
"That's what friends are for aren't they?" James chuckled.  
  
"And I guess we'll be working better as prefects now too," Lily said. James nodded as they stood there silently, looking across the frozen lake.  
  
"Hey, lets make this our special spot. It's a really nice place," Lily sighed  
  
James smiled and said, "It is a really nice place. You know, we should come back here every year, on this day, to celebrate."  
  
Lily nodded, "all six of us should come back here," Lily turned and faced James, "well, it seems like our friendship is growing already." James did the same and nodded. Lily shivered a little as a gust of icy cold wind rushed by. The night was getting colder and colder.  
  
"Come on Eva - I mean Lily, lets head back to the Ball. The guys would probably be wondering where we went. so would Jemma," James said as he beckoned Lily.  
  
When they entered the Great Hall, the Wondering Wizards were playing a dance/rock song. They saw Sirius, Nikki, Remus and Bev dancing together at the other end of the dance floor. It seemed like everyone was having a fantastic time, even McGonagall who was dancing quite elegantly with Professor Vector. Dumbledore managed to get Madam Pince and Madam Pomfrey to the Ball too. Professor Perkins and Professor Sybil looked like they had some sort of dispute going on. They were standing by the food tables. Perkins' was smirking at Sybil hands crossed upon his chest while she was talking irritably, waving her fork around threateningly, for once she wasn't talking airily.  
  
Hagrid on the other hand was very drunk, holding a bottle of Redcurrent Rum in one hand while dancing madly, swaying from one side to another. He waved his bottle around while singing along with the Wondering Wizards. As he was a half giant, his swings were very strong so the students were trying to avoid being knocked out by Hagrid. Most of the other Professors were sitting around tables talking gleefully with one another. Lily and James squeezed pass the students, they nearly got whacked by Hagrid, to get to their friends.  
  
"Hey, you two have been gone for a while," Bev shouted over the noise as she saw them approach. Then realized Lily and James were smiling and froze, "er, what happened? You guys look. happy."  
  
"Oh, nothing much. We just had a long talk that's all," Lily replied only too casually as their four friends stared at them.  
  
"Yeh and well, I don't know, we just sort of decided to become friends." James said while fiddling with something in his pocket. Sirius, Nikki, Remus and Bev didn't quite believe what they were hearing. Nikki however manage to choke out a few words.  
  
"You've. you've become. friends?" Nikki asked hoarsely.  
  
"Yeh. I thought you guys would be. well happy," James said sounding a bit hurt. It seems like suddenly someone pushed the On button back on. They all burst out talking frantically at once.  
  
"Friends?! Merlin's Beard! I never thought that that could ever happen! Not in my life time!" Bev said disbelievingly but clearly delighted.  
  
"Are we happy? Prongs! That must be the understatement of the year, no of the century! We're overjoyed, thrilled!" Sirius cried frantically while he slapped James' back playfully but only a tad too hard that James had to rub his back. The news of them becoming friends spread faster than wild fire, even with the Wondering Wizards playing noisily in the background, the students were able to hear all the racket the six was causing. Everyone was murmuring and whispering rapidly and excitedly, not believe what was being said to them. When the news got to McGonagall, she let out a small squeal, utterly shock and joy. All the Professors were discussing the matter among themselves gleefully, glad that they no longer have to put up with their disputes in or out of class.  
  
"Whoa. just amazing." Nikki said swallowing hard and eyes wide. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.  
  
"Guys! What the hell are we waiting for? Lets get ourselves and table and some drinks and celebrate," Remus cried eyes shining joyously. Most of the students stopped dancing and watched the six attentively, the whispering still continued but less. Even the band was fading down, wondering what was happening.  
  
Remus brought 6 Butterbeer back to the table where his friends gathered. There they stood, each holding up a glass of Butterbeer with broad grins and smiles spread across their faces.  
  
"Finally," Remus announced cheerfully, "the six of us can become a real group of friends, no enemies between ourselves. Let us honor this moment with a toast. Let our friendship, last forever and let us officially be known as the Musketeers! Cheers!" They all cried in unison as the 6 glasses knocked into each other and they drank deeply, until the very last drop of Butterbeer. The students and professors clapped and cheered eagerly. The Wondering Wizards even did a drum roll in the background while Remus was speaking. It was obviously clear to them that this was an important event.  
  
When the clapping died down the band started playing again and students began to move back to the dance floor. Some came over to praise their new group name while others came to congratulate Lily and James' friendship.  
  
"Come on, lets head to the dance floor, we've got an even better reason to enjoy ourselves tonight," Sirius shouted over the noise.  
  
"Hey, who came up with out group name anyway? It's a really cool name," James asked.  
  
"Nikki did. That's what we all thought when she first mentioned it," Remus bent closer to James so he could hear clearer, "I announced it straight away because I thought you two would like it." Lily grinned her agreement, she liked the Musketeer's story, her dad used to read it to her when she was 7.  
  
"I got the name from a Muggle storybook, it was called the 3 Musketeers or something along the lines of that. My Aunt gave it to me for my 10th Birthday," Nikki grinned as she informed the group.  
  
The night went on without further commotion. Lily hasn't been this happy in her life. She didn't expect this to be the night where she would officially call a truce with her all time arch-enemy James Potter. However, the pass two weeks did make her feel that she'd be calling a truce sooner rather than later. It was only too soon when the clock struck 12am. The students clapped and cheer appreciatively at the Wondering Wizards as they finished playing their last song.  
  
"Thank you, thank you," The Wondering Wizards bowed and the group leader's voice was amplified, "it's be an excellent night for us. Thanks for inviting us along, you've all been a great crowd to play for tonight," he chuckled, "and to you guys over there, the Musketeers, that's a cool name for a group. Thank you!" he bowed again and moved back. The crowd went wild once more. The student body representative for tonight, a 7th year Ravenclaw went on stage to make the closing ball speech.  
  
"I can assume that you guys had an awesome night tonight?" the crowd cheered their yeses, "well, I gotta tell ya, this night wouldn't have happened at all without a bunch of people, that we normally don't appreciate, the student council which consist of the head boy, head girl and the different house prefects. So on behalf of you guys, I'd like to thank them," More cheers, "yeh! Keep up the good work! I can't forget professor Dumbledore and the rest of the staff members to allow us to have a ball," Cheers towards the direction of the professors, they nodded politely, "The Wondering Wizards should also deserve a big thank you for their excellent performance tonight and they are no doubt one of the best music groups in history!" even louder cheers from the students, the band members grinned and waved their thank yous, "last but not least, I'd like to thank you, the student body, for being here tonight and making it a blast!" cheers, " well, this isn't really part of my speech but as all of you know, something quite unexpected happen here tonight. I think I could say all of us didn't think it was possible that Lily Evans and James Potter were able to become friends after the four five years of hatred. Most of us will probably miss the morning jokes and pranks that they play on each other. The pranks were so original that every one was different in someway, which made them even more amusing. You two have always kept us laughing, even in the worst times, ever since you arrived at Hogwarts. So I'd just like to say thank you for all the entertainment you gave us in these couple of years and I think we'll all miss the good old times, "he grinned at James and co. the students and staff clapped and cheered one last time as he stepped down from the stage.  
  
"Please exit the hall in an orderly fashion," Dumbledore's voice was amplified. Slowly, with the assistance of the staff, the students stopped pushing into one another and walked through the doors of the Great Hall like civilized human beings.  
  
Once the Musketeers reached their dorms, they were too tired and happy to change into they pajamas and stumbled onto their beds for a good night of sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: By the way, do you guys have any suggestions on my title? I still can't decide on a title. My working title is 'A Whole New World'.. Pretty lame I think ( another title is I might put instead of a whole new world is 'The Life Story'. anyway, that's for being so patient with my story and I hope you don't mind it's more than double the my usual chapter ( Also sorry about the un-original group name, I really could think of a better one (been thinking about it for a week) The name was really the only thing that was preventing me from posting this chapter sooner. Constructive reviews are very welcomed. Thanx. 


	19. Hofwarts Special

CHAPTER 19  
  
Hogwarts Special  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've been working on this 'Hogwarts Special'. Well enjoy and review thanks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Winter was soon turning into spring. The 5th year and 7th year students were becoming worried about their exams, even the ones who usually aren't. The professors were working them very hard, homework every night along with revision for mini quizzes. When they weren't any homework, students were busy revising or reading ahead. With spring starting soon, Quidditch was on once more, too everyone's delight. Lily, James and Sirius' training started once again which added to the work load. One Thursday night, the Musketeers, to their own surprise, finished their homework a bit earlier. So they sat around the fiery fire place while talking and playing Wizard's Monopoly.  
  
"Ok, let me get this straight. you two," Bev said indicating James and Sirius, "have been 'going out' with Jemma nearly very weekend and yet neither has asked her out?"  
  
"well Sirius tried just two weeks ago but was rejected cause she was going out with this other guy," James said knowingly.  
  
Lily frowned, "she's a, well, basically slut and yet you two are after her like mad dogs?" James and Sirius looked at each other and shrugged. Lily was too tired to figure out how the mind of a male worked at the moment.  
  
"I think we should all get an early night," Nikki yawned as she stood up lazily," see you guys in the morning. G'night."  
  
While the girls were taking turned to use the bathroom and getting ready for bed, they talked a bit more.  
  
"Don't you guys think De Klerk is just playing with them?" Lily said still unable to drop the case.  
  
"Of course it's obvious," Bev's voice echoed from the bathroom. Nikki merely nodded, she didn't believe Sirius was that shallow.  
  
"But I guess people out age just muck about in relationships anyway, just for the fun of it. Not many of us are ready to commit to a serious one yet," Bev continued thoughtfully.  
  
". I suppose so." Nikki said slowly as though brightening up. She herself didn't take relationships seriously either; she just wanted to have some fun.  
  
"Speaking of which, what about you Bev?" Lily turned to Bev.  
  
"Me?" Bev asked surprised.  
  
"Yeh you, are you ready for a committed relationship?" Nikki asked catching on. Bev came out of the bathroom and sat down thoughtfully next to Nikki.  
  
"I don't know. she replied slowly," I've been thinking about that lately."  
  
"You mean after the ball with Remus," Lily teased; Bev aimed a pillow at her but missed.  
  
"How many times do we have to tell you that Remus does like you! It's obvious, the way you two go on with each other, anyone would have thought you were a couple," Nikki said rolling her eyes." Bev remained silent.  
  
Lily sighed, "Well you two will know when you're ready," she said gently. With that, they slipped into their own beds and bided each other goodnight, but none slept, each in their own deep thoughts. Lily was the last to doze off as she was thinking about life back home in Willows Creek and how different it would be if she weren't admitted to Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next night, after dinner, the weekly prefects meeting were on. This time, it was held on the fourth floor charms classroom, the door swang open. Lily and James strode in together, looking rather puffed  
  
"Phew! I thought were late," James puffed as he collapsed on a chair next to the other Gryffindor prefects. Lily did the same.  
  
"You are late, it's just that Dumbledore and McGonagall is later," the lanky head boy, who James were rather good friends with, said.  
  
"You know, having different classrooms for our meetings have got to stop," Lily said, "it's so confusing sometimes. Prefects murmured their agreements.  
  
"We should ask for a prefects lounge," James suggested, "We've got a prefects' bathroom, why not a lounge?"  
  
"That's a brilliant idea James!" Lily cried enthusiastically. Some students were still not used to them being friendly towards each other yet," a lounge for our prefects meetings. Where we stored equipment for functions we're organising. It should also be linked to the bathroom."  
  
"It should be a place for us to relax and chill from our stuffy noisy common rooms!" the prefects chatted excitedly of the prospects of the lounge. The noise was rapidly rising. The head girl was trying to restore order stuck out her wand and gave it a quick swish. A loud bang sounded and the room fell silent.  
  
"Right. Having a prefects lounge is a very good idea and I'll put it forward to Professor Dumbledore when he arrives," the head girl said importantly.  
  
"I think we should start the meeting ourselves, the professors are already 15 minutes late," the head boy continued," so, what are some of the recent issues?"  
  
"We need a break," a fifth year Hufflepuff called exasperatedly, "the professors have been working us too hard. I know it's because we're having our O.W.Ls and everything, but really, I haven't seen fifth years having so much work before."  
  
"Yeh, he's right, it does seem like the fifth years this year are doing more than we did last year," agreed a Slytherine 6th year.  
  
"I think we all need a break."  
  
"Especially the seniors."  
  
"Well, Valentine's Day's coming up, lets organise something for that," suggested a 7th year.  
  
"But that's next Thursday, we won't have enough time," objected another 7th year.  
  
"We could always extend it, make Valentines another day. After all, it's really just to get our minds off work for a while and just have fun," Lily joined into the growing discussion. Just then, Dumbledore flung open the door, behind his came McGonagall.  
  
"My apologies, I had some unfinished business, urgently needed to be attended to," Dumbledore apologised, "I'm pleased to see that you have all taken the initiative to conduct the meeting yourselves."  
  
"We thought it was necessary not to waste any more time," the Head boy said proudly, "and we have come up with a few issues worth discussing." Dumbledore nodded for him to continue.  
  
James here suggested that we should have a prefects' lounge where a proper meeting place can be set up and equipment for say an event we are organising can be stored," the head girl reported.  
  
Dumbledore paused for a moment before speaking. "That indeed is a good proposal. It would be looked into a soon as possible and the outcome will be announced in the next meeting."  
  
As the meeting progressed, McGonagall who sat beside Dumbledore had a Quick- quill, which jotted things that were discussed as the records for meetings.  
  
"The next issue is related to the work load the seniors are having and we're requesting to organise some sort of event as a break for the students," the head boy said anxiously. McGonagall was about to object when he said 'work load' but Dumbledore raised his hand gently to silence her.  
  
"What sort of event do you have in mind?" Dumbledore asked curiously.  
  
"We were thinking of doing something for Valentine's Day," the head girl said uncertainly. Dumbledore nodded to continue.  
  
"Well," Lily started as she saw the head girl didn't really know what to say next, "Valentine's day is next Thursday, we won't have time to finish organising everything by then. So I was thinking of postponing it to say at the start of March."  
  
"It could be a fund-raiser event as well," a Ravenclaw chaser suggested, "we can raise money for the Quidditch teams."  
  
"How about half of the money raised foes to Quidditch and the other half to the committee for other equipment and things we need," the head girl compromised.  
  
"Let's have a vote on whether to have a Valentine's Day fund-raiser," Dumbledore announced, "raise if you agree." Every hand in the room was raised. "A fund raiser it shall be."  
  
They started to brainstorm ideas, how it should be organised and what should be sold.  
  
"We could sell enchanted roses (The fragrance will remain for a whole month, it'll stay as fresh as it was just plucked. When you wave it around, the petals will fall off gently and regrow instantly.)"  
  
"How 'bout boxes of chocolates and candy with special enchanted personal messages on them? We'll charm them ourselves to save some Sickles."  
  
"Singing valentine cards or messages. We can hire some expert fairy- deliverers to bring them to the receivers."  
  
"Excellent ideas guys!' the head girl said excitedly, "deliveries will all be made on a set date."  
  
"We can set up the selling booths in the Entrance hall."  
  
"Order for chocolates, cards and whatever else need to be in advance so we know how many orders to make plus we still need time to enchant them as well."  
  
"Lets do it this way, people who pre-order will get their preferred messages. We'll also make some pre-made ones, common messages, to sell on the day."  
  
"We'll order some samples to show the students what they're in for."  
  
"The roses will need to be brought by the students on the day or a day or 2 before. And they can give it to their Valentine personally or ask a fairy to deliver it."  
  
"Charming the items by ourselves is an excellent idea," Dumbledore said calmly through the excited atmosphere, "we shall separate the jobs into 3 group," he magically produced 3 parchments. He began writing different spells on each list.  
  
"I have written up 3 spell list. I will give each year group a list and on the list, it tells you what spells each year group should be able to do."  
  
"Aldus, I think a spell-checker would be sufficient for each year group," McGonagall said to Dumbledore, he nodded. McGonagall appointed the Head girl as the 7th year spell-checker, a lofty brownish blond haired Slytherine boy for the 6th years and Lily Evans for the 5th years.  
  
"What a spell-checker does I think is quite self-explanatory," McGonagall said, " no matter, he or she needs to re-check all the spells and charms done by their year group and make sure they're correct, if not, fix it." The spell-checkers nodded their understanding.  
  
"I think it would be sufficient if the head boy and girl make a poster informing the students of the upcoming event. I'd also like you to put up a roster list, stating which prefects will be selling on which days," Dumbledore said as the head boy and girl made so notes.  
  
"How do you think we should organise it professor?" the head girl asked.  
  
"There are 24 prefects and we have a month to do this," Dumbledore looked expectantly around the room.  
  
"We can have 4 people selling on the same day, after all, this is quite a lot of items," a Slytherine 7th year piped up, "for the first 2 weeks, a group of 4 will be selling each week. For the last 2 weeks, 2 groups will be selling each week because students generally do thing the lat minute and also because this is something new," he smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Excellent, sounds like a good plan," Dumbledore beamed around the room, "it shall be up to you to organise the groups," he said to the heads.  
  
"The prefects' lounge I think would be looked into sooner as it seems like it's going to come into good use quite soon," McGonagall said happier about the idea than before as she now clearly saw the use of it.  
  
"Oh dear, all this discussing has taken so much of the evening, I haven't even realised it's already 5 past 10," Dumbledore said, "Off you go now."  
  
Students got up quickly, excited about the Valentine day's special.  
  
"One more thing, might I say that we make it a surprise to the rest of the school," he added.  
  
"You know, I reckon this is going to be pretty cool," James said smiling. Lily nodded. They were walking among the other chatty Gryffindors. Soon they reached the Gryffindor Tower. Most students were already in bed. The other four Musketeers were sitting by the warm fire, talking.  
  
"Long meeting tonight?" Bev said lazily as she saw the prefects approach.  
  
"Yeh, but it's worth it," Lily said, flashing a mysterious grin.  
  
"What's up?" Sirius asked immediately after catching sight of the grin.  
  
"Wait and see. Don't want to spoil it for you now do I?" James shot them a mysterious grin as well. James and Lily were very tired from the meeting to prolong the conversation. They said good night to one another and went to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few of the prefects must have let it slip. For the next three or so days, rumours were whizzing around the school, students were exchanging thoughts about the surprise that were planned for them. The other Musketeers kept on nagging James and Lily to tell them the surprise, however, they grinned smugly and shook their heads.  
  
On the third day after the prefects meeting, the Head Boy and Girl finally pinned up a poster informing about the Hogwarts Valentines Special Fundraiser and a roster list for the prefects informing them when they're on duty.  
  
"Whoa! A Valentine's Special? Awesome," Sirius cried, bouncing on the spot, "with the galleons raised, we'll be able to buy some new quaffles. The current ones are falling apart."  
  
Lily nodded, "that's partly the aim of the event as well as just having a break. It's raise money for the Quidditch teams and Prefects committee.  
  
James who was at the very front squeezed through the thick crowd around the notice board, "Lily I just checked, we're not on with the Slytherines!"  
  
"Yes! For once! Who are we with?" Lily asked.  
  
"Flanders and Henderson, Ravenclaw 5th years," James replied, he too was relieved that they weren't going to be stuck with a few stuck-up Slytherines for an hour or two, "we're on third. In another 2 or 3 weeks."  
  
"The prefects are starting this week aren't they?" Lily asked as she tried to peer above the students in front of her.  
  
James nodded, "this Friday."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The following few weeks must have been some of the busiest weeks prefects ever had. On top of all their homework and revision, Lily, James along with other prefects spent most of their time in the Prefects Lounge charming the gifts. They only started out by ordering 50 of each gift item, not knowing how well it'll sell. The head girl had to re-order at least 3 times so far. The sales went way better than expected. Almost every single student ordered one gift, if not more. This meant even more work for the prefects.  
  
The Prefects Lounge was granted a few days after, which was a good thing because all the orders could be stored in the lounge and Prefects could work there freely without having to find empty classrooms. The Entrance was next to the statue of Lady Amelia of Glen.  
  
James and Lily were hardly seen in the Gryffindor common room. Lily was the busiest among the 5th year prefects because she was the Spell-checker.  
  
It was probably the most hectic in the last week of sales, students didn't want to miss out on such an interesting event, they lined up impatiently waiting to make their orders. Some students were curious of what means the prefects came up with to deliver their gifts.  
  
A few days before Thursday, the day of the event, prefects were up in the lounge all night, charming gifts and making finishing touches. The head boy and girl were at a corner of the room looking rather stresses, making sure everything was ready and set for tomorrow, double checking with the Fairy- Delivery agency that the fairies will arrive at 7am sharp to be briefed.  
  
On Wednesday night, all the prefects were there to help out. At 11:45pm only a few people were left in the lounge. The head girl and boy, the other 2 spell-checkers and a few others, James among them.  
  
Lily yawned sleepily as she went though the last dozen to be checked. James was helping her as well.  
  
"Alright everyone. You've done an excellent job tonight. I think all out efforts will be worth it before the end of tomorrow," The head girl said kindly, smiling at the tired faces, 'off to bed guys, don't want to miss out on tomorrow."  
  
They packed up hastily and then dragged their feets all the way to their own houses.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Most of the students woke up fairly early the next morning, full of excitement. Even Lily who stayed up so late the night before was wide awake and fresh. She and fellow dorm mates washed and got dresses quickly. The three met the other Musketeers at the bottom of the stairs. The six headed for the Great hall together.  
  
The hall was decorated with pinkish red colour changing streamers and several huge hearts. There were about 50 odd fairies fluttering about excitedly all dressed in matching pink costumes. Gold and silver colour dusts were being sprinkled about by the fairies. Like the Musketeers, the other students were looking awed as some fairies were dancing cheerfully in the empty space before them. Half past eight, the students settled in their seats as Dumbledore rose, waiting for quiet.  
  
"As you all know, a Hogwarts Valentines Special has been organised by the prefects to reward your hard work in the last semester or so. It was agreed upon by all the staff," Dumbledore said. Most of the staff seemed content enough except the Potions Master who looked like he was about to puke, "throughout the day, the fairies you see here will be about, delivering cards and gifts to it's receivers. I do apologies to the staff for the interruptions of lesson today. Without further a do, I hope you enjoy your day and tuck-in," he finished and sat down as tables were filled with breakfast and chatter raised louder and louder.  
  
Fairies start their work immediately, students received they gifts excitedly, some trying to guess their secret admirers and some just joining in the fun. Lily looked about her, seeing happy faces, thinking the effort was worthwhile after all.  
  
"Well, I'm glad everything's working out so far," James who was sitting next to Lily said as he looked along the Gryffindor table. It was very interesting watching people's reactions when they received a gift.  
  
James and Sirius got no less than 3 gifts each, chocolates frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans were the main ones. All were sent from secret admirers. The rest of the Musketeers each got at least one. Lily was highly suspicious that the Red Rode which Bev received was from Remus because he kept glancing at Bev. Lily herself was curious who her secret was. Through all the gifts she spell-checked, she was pretty sure she didn't come across this one and it was a 5th year charm as well. It was a box of Chocolate Frogs with Bloog-red Rose attached as well. The message plainly said:  
  
To Lily Evans  
I hope you like your Valentine's Gift.  
From, An Unexpected Admirer.  
  
The words were changing from green to silver every few seconds. Silver hearts flicked about giving off an enchanted look. Lily pondered on who the admirer might be. It was plain that he would be a Slytherine, against all odds, but who? For all she knew, all the Slytherines despised muggle-borns. Could this be some sort of prank? She mentally scolded herself, Slytherines being evil and hating mudbloods was just a generalisation, there bound to be some nice Slytherines. She glanced at the Slytherine table at the other end of the hall. Who could it be? However, her thoughts were soon interrupted.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Lily?" Nikki said for the third time, "you alright? You look like you've got your N.E.W.Ts up next or something.  
  
Lily smiled, "not quite. Look here, do you have the faintest idea who it might be from?" she passed the box to Nikki and Bev looked on as well.  
  
At the other end of the hall, a certain Slytherine 5th year stole quick glances at the Gryffindor prefect Lily Evans, who was passing his gift to her best friends.  
  
"Eh. what are you looking at?" his friend next to him asked, "don't tell you you've given a valentine to a dopey Hufflepuff!" the Slytherines around them sniggered. Lily's admirer ignored them and looked on. The other side of Lily was James Potter, who he utterly despised, along with his cronies Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. James was grinning among his fellow Gryffindors. Probably boasting about how many Valentine gifts he received, he thought disgustingly. How typical of the oh-so-famous Pothead.  
  
However, back at the Gryffindor table, James Potter was telling his friends a funny story regarding a valentine's present his cousin Erika received last year from a pen pal in Australia. Lily was listening as well. She thought, besides herself, James worked pretty hard with the charming, staying up with Lily every night, helping her with the checking. He must be as tired and exhausted as she was, yet he can keep such a high spirit. I guess there are just some things I never thought I'd be able to see in him.  
  
The rest of the day went quite successfully. Students who missed out on ordering gifts were able to buy last minute gifts from a stall set up by the prefects during lunch. Fairies were seen fluttering in and out of class rooms. At least half a dozen fairies zoomed into the dungeons while the Gryffindors and Slytherines were having Potions. Pr. Perkins looked like he would strangle the little neck of the next fairy who dared to interrupt the lesson. Thankfully none came.  
  
Dinner was noisier than usual because of students exchanging gossip of who got what from whom.  
  
"Who would have thought Slytherines had a heart to give valentine gifts," Nikki said as they sat down for dinner.  
  
"That's a bit harsh," Bev frown at her friend. Sometimes Nikki can just be a little bit too outspoken.  
  
Nikki hesitated, "well you know what I mean. And giving it to a Gryffindor? This must be some extremely nice Slytherine I never expect I'd meet in this life time."  
  
"Not every Slytherine is the same you know. It's just the ones we always deal with are like that," Lily said quietly.  
  
"What are you guys on about?" James asked as the boys came to join them. "Oh nothing, just trying to figure out which Slytherine gave Lily a Valentine," Nikki said casually then grinned evilly at Lily who glared back.  
  
James raised his bros, "Slytherine? You sure you haven't got the message mixed up?"  
  
"Who else could proudly using green and silver colours as their theme?"  
  
"Just never thought - "James started but was interrupted.  
  
"You me both," Nikki said. Lily have been pondering on which student might it be, but all that came to mind were just as unlikely as the next.  
  
Once again Dumbledore raised, ready to make his brief speech, "I hope each and everyone of you enjoyed your day. I'd once again like to say thank you to the committee on behalf of the students as I am sure the organisation of this event took much effort and late nights. I'd also like to thank you for participating and raising funds for the Quidditch teams. A thanks should also go to the fairy delivers, who I heard from staff have done a superb job."  
  
The fairies already finished their delivering and were gathered at the front of the hall. Before they left, they performed a wonderful and enchanting fairy dance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok done. What do you think? 


	20. The Morph

CHAPTER 20  
  
The Morph  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A week after the Valentine's Special, the Gryffindors and Slytherines were having Potions in the Dungeon 2. Remus was absent on that day.  
  
"Hey Pothead! Where's your ragged friend eh? Sick again?" Malfoy sneered, "I bet he lives in some run down hut like the big olf." The Slytherines roarer with laughter.  
  
Sirius was ready to pounce and so was James. Luckily, Lily and Nikki were there to hold them back. As much as they hated Malfoy and his cronies, they knew it was not a good idea for them to get into a fight. They pulled them back just in time, Pr. Perkins appeared from the Dungeons and ordered them in. James along with the other Musketeers were furious, they threw deadly glared at Malfoy throughout Potions. That was all they could do without loosing points for Gryffindor.  
  
James however, couldn't help noticing Snape staring over at them. He's been surprisingly silent lately and doesn't even join in with Malfoy's stupid remarks either. James suddenly realised he was stealing glances at Lily who was working on the next table. Lily however, seemed completely clueless. James found this rather odd and told Sirius who was bashing up water beetles next to him.  
  
"Really?" Sirius asked as he looked over to Snape and indeed he was eying Lily. He suddenly caught Sirius' eye and quickly looked away, "you don't think." Sirius asked uncertainly, frowning.  
  
"No. impossible. it's against all odds," James replied sounding as doubtful "could it?" He glanced at Lily then turned back to Sirius as asked in a low voice, "do you think we should tell her?" Sirius shook his head.  
  
Just then Bev caught sight of them acting suspiciously, 'What are you two up to now?" The other two girls turned around and face James and Sirius as well.  
  
"Er. nothing, just you know talking," Sirius said casually. The girls didn't seem too convinced though, but they didn't pursue any further.  
  
"So is Remus really sick?" Nikki asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeh, you could say that," James smiled sheepishly.  
  
"He's sick a lot isn't he." Lily said casually as she added dried grubs to her cauldron. James stopped smiling and glanced at Sirius quickly. he only gave a small shrug.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Is he really sick, like does he have a disease or something?" Bev asked only too anxiously.  
  
"No. not really." James was relieved to be saved by the bell. HE quickly busied himself on packing up.  
  
"I'll be testing your antidotes tomorrow!" Perkins barked as students quickly shuffled out of the dungeon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night, James and Sirius stayed up very late in the common room, waiting for everyone to leave before heading off as well. Soon it was only the Musketeers who were left. Not long after, the trio of girls excused themselves to some beauty sleep.  
  
Once their footsteps faded away, Sirius nodded to James. He pulled out his invisibility cloak and slipped it over them. Quietly they sneaked out of the room to a hidden room on the 4th floor, behind the statue of Slaad the Winged Beast. The hidden room was where they were brewing the dangerous and illegal Animagious Potion. Not only were they about to perform one of the most complex transformations, even fully grown wizards and witches don't attempt, let along Advanced Transfiguration students. However, James and Sirius were quite confident they've worked it out with Remus after 5 years of research and experimental brewing.  
  
The Animagious Potion must be ready by now; they were going to test it tonight. Sirius gently pushed the Slaad's left eye, the statue moved away very quietly, revealing a gap to sneak into.  
  
"Lumos!" Both boys whispered as they entered the pitch-dark room. Quickly James lit a few torches on the walls while Sirius lit the fireplace. The room had no windows since it was hidden in between the many other Hogwarts rooms. IT was still quite cold with the fireplace going. The room itself was relatively big, it served as the Maurader's secret Headquarters, there was a table and a few chairs near the fire place where they did their plotting, planning and research. At the centre of the room, were two small cauldrons on portable flames.  
  
They Began their final preparations before transforming into animagies. This included reviewing their incantations to make sure they got the pronunciations right, double checking they added all the right ingredients etc. The potion had to be brewed personally by the drinker and 3 drops of the drinker's blood had to be added along with the other ingredients. Both potions were different in colour and texture.  
  
"Well James, are you ready?" Sirius asked nervously, as he eyed his potion, bubbling away, ready to be drunk.  
  
James heaved a sigh, "as ready as I'll ever be," he too eyed his potion, it definitely didn't not look appealing, his was a murky yellow-green, "what does the book say will happen once we drink the potion?"  
  
"Um. it says images of three creatures will appear in front of us. We get to choose which one we want to be, the one that is recommended to suit out personalities will have a red light around it. We must think of nothing else but the creatures we're about to transform into."  
  
"Ok, let's do it then," Sirius let out a heavy sigh and poured their potions into two goblets.  
  
"And we have to drink every single drop of this?" James asked without much conviction. Sirius handed the goblet over.  
  
Both forced the disgusting brew down their throats. It gave off a burning sensation like their mouths were giving off smoke. Once they swallowed the very last drop, both looked green in the face and felt a strong urge to puke but held it down. Their stomachs were groaning and churning unhappily. Suddenly everything stopped as fast as it began. Three misty images faded into their vision. James and Sirius were in awe as the images became clearer, both decided to choose the creatures recommended to them.  
  
Sirius turned to James and said, "We'll transfigure at our own pace." James nodded. They separated to either ends of the room, eyes closed concentrating purely on the creatures they're about to turn into before calling out the incantations.  
  
James was the first to shout out, his voice strong and clear. A few seconds later, Sirius shouted out, equally strong and clear. They started to morph as they concentrated hard. Their bodies bent and twisted aggressively. They had a hard time concentrating with their bodies moving awkwardly. A few minutes later, there were no longer two 15 year olds in the secret room but a stag and a dog, standing very still staring at one another. The dog broke the eye contact first and began to walk about the room. The stag did the same. Both looked at themselves in disbelief. Once they finished examining themselves, Sirius and James turned themselves back to human beings quite naturally.  
  
They were in shock for 5 seconds, awe and relief spread over them. Unable to contain their joy any longer they cried out happily.  
  
"We made it! We made it!" James cried, bouncing around the room.  
  
"Man! I can't wait to tell Remus!" Sirius cried, joining James.  
  
"That wasn't as hard as I thought! Now it'll only take like 2 seconds to transform either way." James said calming down  
  
"Are we great or what." Sirius said smugly, "I bet no 5th years have ever even attempted it!"  
  
"Remus should be back by tomorrow, we'll tell him the good news then. And the next time he turns into a werewolf, we'll keep him company," James said as they calmed down and were cleaning up the cauldrons and goblets. Just in case someone did find this place, they didn't want them to find out about them being animagies, "I mean, it's much safer for animals to be with werewolves. And we'll get to explore Hogsmeade and other places at night, no one will know.  
  
Sirius grinned, now that's what they'd call an adventure.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was early dawn when Lily woke up. Everyone else in her dormitory was still in bed. From the window next to her bed, Lily could see the sun climbing over the far away misty mountains. It was a truly beautiful sight, vibrant oranges and yellows shining upon the Hogwarts ground and the forest beyond. Her thoughts came back to what she was thinking about just before she slept last night, as she laid silently in her bed, hands crossed behind her head. Not knowing which Slytherine sent her the Valentine gift was starting to infuriate her. "Who could it be? Well of course it's possible that not all the Slytherines are bad and hate Muggle-borns, I just haven't met a nice one"  
  
She didn't what to think about it any further. She jumped up energetically to get an early warm shower. Even though winter already came to an end, The early spring days were still quite cold. By the times she finished washing up, Nikki was slowly crawling out of bed, Bev was sitting up yawning.  
  
"Morning sleepy heads," Lily greeted her friends cheerfully, while brushing her hair.  
  
"Morning, you're up early," Bev replied as she slipped into the bathroom.  
  
"Don't see what's so great about the morning," Nikki said disgruntled. Everyone knew Nikki wasn't a morning person. If someone took the risk of bugging her. well let's just not go there. Lily waved vaguely towards Nikki and slid down the girl's stair-ramp.  
  
At the bottom of the stairs, she saw James putting the Gryffindor notice board in order, which was one of the 5th year prefects' duties. Lily was quite pleasantly surprised to find James up early and doing one of his duties.  
  
"I suppose you learn something everyday. He really is starting to surprise me," Lily thought to herself.  
  
"Good morning," Lily said politely as she took sudden interested in the neatness of the notice board "Oh Morning," James was taken aback by the sudden appearance of Lily, "You're up early."  
  
"I was going to come down here to put the board in order, and I'll admit it was rather a surprise to find you down here," Lily smiled. Now the notices were not on top of one another, "oh, Filch put up a new list of illegal items again huh."  
  
James put on a fake-sorry-look, "I sometimes pity Filch, never being able to keep up with us, our newest invention is bubble gum explosion."  
  
Lily smiled amusingly, "now what does that do?"  
  
James beckoned Lily to follow him to the great hall for breakfast, "quite an invention really, you chew the gum 10 times and take it out, non-stick to your hands as well, nice charm there. Anyway, you take it out and throw it at your target and it'll explode. It'll explode like splattered paint."  
  
Lily laughed, "I'd love to see that on Malfoy."  
  
"Well, you never know, you wish might just come true," James winked cheekily. Just then, Remus and Sirius walked into the half empty great hall. Lily stiffened; Remus looked weary and pale but was smiling quite brightly. The more she thought about it the more likely it was that Remus was a werewolf.  
  
"How you feeling?" Lily asked quietly.  
  
Remus was slightly taken aback but he guessed he didn't look too well so it was quite a valid question, "Fine, fine. Never been better actually," he side glanced at James and Sirius who grinned back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another month passed without much commotion except that the dread of O.W.L exams coming closer and closer. With only 2 months before the exams, teachers loading them with more homework every night. Making sure they've covered the necessary topics. On top of that, Lily, James, Sirius and Nikki have got their Quidditch practice 3 times a week. Even James, Sirius and Remus haven't found enough time to waste on playing pranks. However, the trio have been sneaking out in the dead of the night to roam Hogsmeade and the grounds beyond when Remus transforms into a werewolf.  
  
It was just before lunch, the Slytherines and Gryffindors were having Care of Magical Creatures together. Professor Jamila was showing the 5th years nifflers, who she thought where bound to come up in the exams. First she talked about the creatures properties and it's uses and then told the students to have a niffler each. They were suppose to go on a treasure hunt and whichever pair found the most gold coins would receive a prize. While they were choosing their nifflers, Lily didn't notice a certain greasy haired boy move silently towards her. Lily absent-mindedly picked a niffler for Bev and her. When she turned around, she accidentally bumped into Snape.  
  
"Oh sorry," Lily apologised and quickly walked away before causing a scene. But before she did, Snape quickly shoved a crumpled piece of parchment into Lily's hand and barged forward to get his own niffler. Leaving Lily quite dumbfound looking down at the parchment in her hand.  
  
"Lily!" It was Bev calling her, "come on! Lets get going, I want to beat James and Remus"  
  
Quickly lily dragged the niffler to where Bev was waiting and started their search. Throughout the lesson, Lily didn't dare open the piece of parchment in case Bev saw, but it was on her mind.  
  
"Lily! Lily!" Bev called her back to reality, "you ok? You've looked out of it all lesson."  
  
Lily stumbled slightly as the niffler sped up, "Um, yeh I'm fine. Just a little headache."  
  
"Do you want to go to Madam Pomfrey?" bev asked concerned.  
  
"No, it's ok. It's nearly lunch anyway," Lily assured Bev who still looked unconvinced.  
  
"Ok people! Come back in!" Professor Jamila shouted 10 minutes later, "let's see how you went."  
  
In the end, It was Nikki and Sirius who found the most coins, which where actually leprechaun coins. The pair was given a box of mega-sized chocolate frogs. Together the musketeers walked back towards the school for lunch along with the rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherines. Sirius was still rubbing his winnings in their face, with Nikki singing "we won we won" all the way up. Lily however was hardly listening, she was silently trying to catch Snape's eye. Snape however was determined to look anywhere but Lily.  
  
When they reached the top of the stair at the entrance hall Lily said, "You guys go ahead, I think I left something back up the dorms." Before any of the Musketeers could say anything, she rushed in the other direction. As the noise of students lessened, Lily slowed down and turned a corner, trying to find somewhere quiet so she can read the parchment. The note said:  
  
Meet me at the top of stair of the west end astronomy tower at 1am tomorrow night.  
  
Lily reread it twice. The message was simple and clear but she had good reason to have doubts. She sat down in the middle of the empty corridor, wondering what Snape had in mind. Of all people Snape! A Slytherine who she disliked to the core. She was wondering whether this might be a trick to get her out of bounds in the dead of the night. Should I even tell Nikki and Bev?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What's with her?" James asked curiously as Lily ran off the other direction.  
  
"Dunno, she wasn't really with it during Care of magical creatures," Bev replied as they entered the Great Hall.  
  
"You think she's alright?" Remus asked wit ha slight frown as he seated himself between Bev and Eric while James, Sirius and Nikki sat opposite them.  
  
"Suppose so. She's been a bit weird lately anyway. But I'm guessing it's the pressures of exam," Nikki winked.  
  
"Speaking of exams, have any of you done the essay Perkins set about Poly Juice Potions? It's due tomorrow you know," Remus asked seriously.  
  
Nikki, who had a spoonful of pudding halfway to her mouth froze, "it's due tomorrow! I haven't even started!"  
  
Just then, Lily walked briskly along the aisles and sat herself next to Bev. The subject of a potions essay was once again abandoned.  
  
"Lily as you ok?" James asked looking intently at her.  
  
Lily smiled and said brightly, "of course, why wouldn't I be. Say I'm starving, Sirius could you pass me the pasta before you gobble it all down."  
  
Throughout the next day, Lily's mind was preoccupied by homework and Quidditch practice. Remus was once again absent. During Quidditch practice, Lily could always see Sirius and James whispering about something when they had the chance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next chapter, secrets are revealed^^ 


	21. Secrets Revealed

CHAPTER 21  
  
Secrets Revealed  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It wasn't until after dinner when Lily only remembered about her meeting with Snape while she was in the middle of her astronomy essay. She fiddled with her quill while she thought about whether or not she should risk it and meet Snape to see what he wants. If she did, she'd have to fake sleep or wait until everyone's gone to bed before sneaking out. The only that that could save her is that she knows a spell which turns a person's attention away from her, giving her time to escape if need be.  
  
Slowly, the common room emptied, with only the Musketeers remaining. Soon after, Bev and Nikki went to bed.  
  
"I'll just finish this essay. I'm nearly done," Lily lied. She has actually finished it already.  
  
James and Sirius who was also waiting for Lily to go to bed decided to go up stair first.  
  
"Well I think I'm turning in," James yawned as he stood up.  
  
"Same here," Sirius said, "night Lil's, don't stay up too late." The two boys walked lazily up to their dorms. Once Lily couldn't hear any more footsteps, she quickly and silently packed her books and parchments away and sneaked out of the tower.  
  
She was early, but she wanted to give herself time to get the west tower. Just in case she needed to make a detour or something. She has only been to the west end tower once in her life, just at the beginning of the year when she had to help Professor Sinatra, the astronomy teacher, to carry some star charts up there.  
  
On her way to meet Snape, she encountered Filch himself twice and on both occasions successfully diverted his attention away from her spot. However, this did cause her to use a detour. She was relived to have found the stairs leading up to the west end tower. She climbed the stairs quickly and silently. It was fairly high, by the time she reached the top, she was puffing on top of feeling nervous. She was around 20 minutes early, which she didn't mind because she liked to watch the night sky. It's an even better view from the west end tower than her dormitory window.  
  
She stood near the long stony window, looking out into the dark blue sky, the stars where scattered and she could make out the constellations Capricorn and Aries. The night sky has always kept her calm and relaxed no matter what, and tonight especially, the Moon was extremely bright. She thought she saw a stag move silently through the bushes near the Whipping Willow, but it might have been a trick of light. Either way, the Whipping Willow looked much less violent under the quiet night sky.  
  
Suddenly, Lily heard footsteps from behind. She watched the stairs in anticipation as the steps became louder and louder. Finally a head bobbed up and it was the head of Severus Snape. The two stared at each other for some time, neither daring to speak. Snape finally took a step forward.  
  
"I. I wasn't expecting you," Snape croaked, looking down at his feet.  
  
"Uh. Well, I was curious," Lily said intently, "so. what do you want?"  
  
Snape looked up into her emerald green eyes, half fearful. Twice he tried speaking, but no understandable sound came out, "I. I sent you that. that valentine's gift." His face turning red  
  
Lily was so taken aback that she stumbled backwards slightly, 'oh, um, thanks then." She herself was going slightly red.  
  
"I like you," Snape burst out, his face a deep red, breathing heavily.  
  
"How. how can you like me?" Lily asked, half fearful, "you've always disliked Muggle-borns. Calling me a. a Mudblood and taunting me."  
  
"It was all I could do," Snape said almost hungrily as he edged forward, "you don't know what it's like, Slytherines are suppose to hate Muggle- borns and especially Gryffindors almost naturally. What could I do to oppose it?" He said it almost manically.  
  
This time, Lily was indeed scared and edged backwards further. "I. I don't know. If you say it's natural, then why do you like me?"  
  
"I've liked you since I met you, the only thing I could do was be mean to you. That was the only interaction we could ever have," Snape replied in the same tone. Suddenly he came back to his original self, breathing heavily, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. "  
  
Lily shock her head slightly and slid down to the floor. I suppose I can understand that. but how can someone do that, where's their individuality and willpower?  
  
"Just. just think about it. that's all I wanted tonight," Snape said as he stood watching Lily, "and get back to me soon. I'll be waiting."  
  
Lily looked up, saw his dark eyes staring at her, almost pleadingly. She nodded, more out of fear.  
  
". Good night," Snape said silently and moved towards the stairs.  
  
Lily remained seated for at least 10 minutes, going over what happened in her mind. Her head started to ache. She rubbed her temple softly. I really don't want to think about it. I've got too much on my mind as it is, O.W.L's, Quidditch, my parents, Petunia. Then there's James. What's James to me?  
  
She stood up abruptly. She looked out the window, towards the east, there laid the Quidditch pitch. How she wished she could just fly. She yawned sleepily and looked at her watch.  
  
"Crap! It's nearly 2am. Better get back," Lily cursed silently ad climbed down the stairs. After fifteen minutes, she was nearly there, with no sign of Filch or Mrs. Norris. When she turned a corner, she almost screamed if it was not for James' hand over her mouth. She had bumped into James Potter, who waved frantically at her to be quiet.  
  
James dragged her back in the direction she came from, still with his hand over her mouth. He stopped in front of the statue of Slaad the Winged Beast. He poked Slaad's eye gently and the statue moved side ways silently and James pulled Lily into the hidden room. The torches burned warmly, as James magically lighted them.  
  
"What in Merlin's name were you doing!?" Lily hissed, afraid anyone could hear her.  
  
"You were lucky I found you before Filch did, he was just around the corner. If you screamed we would both be dead" James spoke normally and calmly, "anyway, what are you doing up this late?"  
  
Lily pursed her lips then said huffily, "it's not of your business." James raised an eye brow.  
  
"Hymph. what were you doing anyway? Sneaking around like that," Lily shot at him.  
  
"And that. is none of your business," James replied smugly.  
  
Lily suddenly looked alert, "Its Remus isn't it. You and Sirius were with him."  
  
James eyes grew wide, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Don't lie to me, I know Remus is a werewolf," Lily said quietly.  
  
"Why would you say that?" James asked suspiciously.  
  
"Come on James! I'm, not stupid! Every full moon, Remus misses school for one reason or another. He shows signs of a werewolf! If you and Sirius worked it out, so can a lot of other people," Lily burst out.  
  
James was about to deny it, but found no point. It was true, if he and Sirius could figure it out, so can Lily, and probably Bev and Nikki too. Further more, James thought Lily was a trustworthy person, he decided to tell her the whole tale, which included when they found out, turning into animaguses and roaming the nights with Remus. Lily listened intently.  
  
"So there you go, now you know why I'm here," James said, Sirius should be back in the common room by now. I think it's your turn, I don't often see a responsible Lily Evans roaming the corridors at 2am in the morning. So this should be interesting," he mocked playfully.  
  
Lily opened her mouth and closed it again. She though to herself, "I never liked Snape and why would my feelings change now? Just because he confessed? No. How can someone be cruel just for the sake of social pressures? Doesn't he have any will-power of his own? And how would people take it if they knew a Gryffindor Muggle-born was going out with a Slytherine Mudblood hater? She didn't even think she herself had the courage to do that even if she did like him. Further more, my feelings are so confused with so much going on. What's this new feeling towards James? 5 years ago I'd expect James to be the last person I'd want to talk to about this, but it seems like tides are changing, I don't actually mind talking to him about it."  
  
James was sitting squarely on the ground, waiting for her to say something. Lily took a breath and told her tale. It took less than 10 minutes to tell him about the secret note and the meeting with Snape. His reaction though, was quite different from what she expected.  
  
"Guessed as much," James said evenly. Lily blinked perplexed  
  
"You knew?  
  
"I've seen Snape watching you in classes. Sirius and I guessed as much, we were never sure, seemed a bit impossible, with the whole pure-blood and Muggle-born thing. So we didn't tell you," James replied a-matter-a-factly.  
  
Lily paced the room, "What am I going to do?"  
  
James stretched his hands above his head then gave her a lopsided smile, almost mockingly, "just tell him how you feel. Do you want to go out with him?"  
  
"No. not really. I don't have feelings for him at all," Lily said slowly, "Every time I think of him I only see him as a Muggle-born hater along with the Malfoy and his stupid cronies," Lily paused, "and I think I've got someone else who I like," Lily avoided James' eyes at all cost.  
  
Suddenly James looked attentive and asked only too quickly, "who?"  
  
Lily grinned mysteriously," now why would I give such a secret away? Anyway, where is this place?" Lily asked, for the first time observing her surroundings carefully.  
  
"It's the secret room in which Sirius and I brewed the animagus potions," James was about to ask her who the guy she likes is, but decided she'd not tell until she wanted to, "anyway, we better get back, it's almost 3am."  
  
"It's a good hide out, are you sure Filch doesn't know about it?" Lily asked as both headed back out to the corridor.  
  
"Quite sure," James replied as they creaked out and headed back to the common room. Along the way, fortunately for them they didn't not meet anyone. They climbed though the portrait hole quietly and was rather taken aback to see Sirius striding back and forth muttering.  
  
"Where have you been?! I thought you'd be back ages ago," Sirius hissed as he caught sight of them. He was suddenly aware of Lily and was about to open his mouth and ask.  
  
James interjected him, "long story, I'll tell you later," he yawned broadly as he headed towards the stairs leading to the boys' dormitories, "night Lily."  
  
Lily glanced at the clueless Sirius bemused and headed to bed herself, "night James."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	22. Post OWLs

CHAPTER 22  
  
Post-OWL's  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning when Lily walked into the Great Hall with Bev and Nikki, she caught James' eye, it told her that he didn't tell Sirius about what happened last night which she was grateful for. And Lily didn't tell Bev or Nikki about anything that happened either. It was like the two came to a level of understanding.  
  
Lily sat down between Sirius and Bev, opposite James, who was still smiling slightly, most likely recalling the events last night. Remus, Lily guess was still at the Shrieking Shack, recovering from transforming into a werewolf.  
  
"Say, where's Remus? I haven't seen him for two days," Bev asked worriedly, looking towards James for an answer.  
  
"He had to go back to see his mum for a few days that's all," Lily replied easily. James raised a brow half surprised at her response.  
  
"Hey Lily, can you help me with the couple of Rune translation homework Xydon gave us?" James asked when both Lily and himself finished breakfast. He raised his eye brows slightly to indicate he wanted to talk to her.  
  
Sirius, who was halfway through his second meat pie, looked curiously at James, "since when did u care about homework?"  
  
Lily understood, "Yeh ok, I don't think I got what euflex ment," they grabbed their bags and headed out of the hall, with Sirius, Bev and Nikki looking curiously after them.  
  
When they were out of earshot, they began to speak.  
  
"So what do you want?" Lily asked as they were halfway across the entrance hall.  
  
"Well, I really do need help with the rune translations, but it's about the other four," James said, clearly refering to Nikki, Bev, Sirius and Remus.  
  
"What about them," Lily asked, now interested.  
  
"Do you know if Nikki likes Sirius and if Bev likes Remus."  
  
Lily chuckled, "of course of they do. Why do you think Nikki's always flirting with Sirius and Bev is always SOOO concerned about Remus?"  
  
"Really? That's brilliant, 'cause if you don't already know, Sirius and Remus' feelings are mutual," James was grinning, clearly a plan was forming in his mind.  
  
It was Lily's turn to raised her brows, "let me guess you want to set them up?"  
  
"Precisely,"  
  
Throughout their walk to their Ancient Rune's class, they discussed how to set them up. The joy of this was that they were quite free to talk about the other four Musketeers here because Lily and James were the only two of the six who took Ancient Runes.  
  
"How do you think Bev would react if she found out that Remus is a werewolf?" James asked. They were fairly early to class so they stood outside the door waiting. James was leaning against the wall in a would be cool posture, always a show off.  
  
Lily thought for a moment, after knowing Bev for over 5 years, she didn't think Bev would care so much that the person she liked was a werewolf, "I don't think she'd mind that much. I guess it'd just be a shock, I mean you have to admit they're pretty uncommon and generally dangerous. But I don't think it'll be such a big deal to her if she really, really likes Remus, which I think she does."  
  
"Yeh, that's what I told Remus, I don't know Bev as well as you do, but I know her well enough to know that she's not that kind of person," Just then, students began to appear on either side of the corridor. Some were mildly surprised to find Lily and James together, their well know hatred was not so easily erased from people's minds.  
  
"Come in people," Professor Xydon appear behind the crowd of 20 or so students waiting to enter the class room, "We have covered all topics which I think will appear in your O.W.L's examinations, so for the coming weeks until your examinations, we will be revising, like in most of your classes I expect."  
  
For the next month or so, leading up to exams, the 5th years and 7th years were busy studying. Lily and James hardly had the time to carry out their plans.  
  
"Hey James, we'll have to set them up after the exams. I hardly have time to revise let alone that. And we still have 6 weeks before the holidays, so we can do it then," Lily said quietly to James one day when the Musketeers were revising in the Library.  
  
James nodded, "yeh I was about to point that out as well, after the exams it is," the fact was James didn't want to be the one to say it out loud because he's got a reputation of not worrying about test and exams and still doing well.  
  
Like Xydon said, the following weeks leading up to O.W.L's, every class spent time revising. Consequently, exam fevers him them, Bev for example became quite paranoid, worrying about not revising everything and she at least went over everything 3 times already. Lily personally felt it was a relief when the first exam began, at least now she doesn't need to dread it.  
  
After two weeks of intense revision and brain-racking thoughts, the last and probably most boring exam began. When the History of Magic paper ended, every 5th year threw their hats up in celebration of the end of exams. Many went screaming out of the hall, just for the sake of releasing tension, however their joy was short-lived went Professor McGonagall told them off.  
  
"It's all very well that you have finished your exams, but there are many more students still in lessons!" McGonagall braked at the screaming 5th years whose screams of joy died instantly.  
  
"Man, that must have been the most boring paper ever," James sigh with relief at the end of their exams as the Musketeers headed outdoors.  
  
"I know, Goblin rebellions and the Statute of Secrecy?" Nikki rolled her eyes, "who honestly cares?"  
  
"Well, it's over and we don't ever have to take the subject if we don't want to," Lily said fairly. They were approaching the shady beech tree at the edge of the lake. Like many fifth years, they were enjoying the cool summer day while other younger students were still stuck into the castle.  
  
"Remind me never to open a history book ever again," Sirius said as he laid back onto the lush green grass.  
  
"Well, come on guys, we need to plan a post-exam party!" it was a rather surprising statement coming from Bev, "what?" she asked as the others stared at her.  
  
Nikki laughed out loud, "nothing really, it was just a bit of a shock coming from you. I'd have thought Sirius or James would have said that."  
  
Bev tried to look offended but failed greatly, "work is work, but who cares the exams are over. Lets party!"  
  
They began to plan their party for tonight at the common room. In the end it was decided that James and Sirius would sneak down to the kitchen for some food while Remus and Bev would deal with the decorations and Lily and Nikki spread it around the Gryffindors. Almost all the Gryffindor fifth years offered to chip in money for some fireworks and Firewhisky, which a few of the 6th years generously offered to buy, if they each got a free bottle.  
  
Once they finished their dinner, many of the Gryffindors headed back to the common room without second helpings. The teachers looked curiously as the Gryffindor table emptied faster than usual.  
  
When the Gryffindors got back to their common room, it was filled with stolen food from the kitchen, curtesy of James and Sirius. Remus and Bev did a good job in decorating the place. Red and yellow streamers was hung everywhere with a few big banners saying "no more exams, not more books" and other rather stupid statements. There was also a big moving poster of a Gryffindor lion eating up exam papers and quills. Even the usually strict prefects joined in the party.  
  
"Have you thought about what we're gonna do about their dates?" James asked as he sat down beside Lily on the couch, who was bewitching the streamers in front of her to fly. The two were able to talk quite freely without being over heard in this noise level.  
  
"No not really, been too busy with exams," Lily said facing James, "you?"  
  
James shrugged as he took a big gulp of Butterbeer, "should we go the lame way of setting them up?"  
  
Lily raised her brows, "and what lame way might this be?"  
  
James grinned evilly and whispered into her ear. As he told her the plan, she slowly grinned, "a lame classic plan, but a good one."  
  
Just when James moved back from Lily, Sirius who was half drunk, fell back towards James, pushing him straight into Lily's face. James managed to press his hands against the couch, leaving his faces just two inches away from kissing Lily.  
  
It was as if time was frozen as they stared at each other in shock. Lily who laid quite still gave an awkward grin, but both were save from further embarrassment as Nikki let off some loud and colourful fireworks, which diverted their attention to that instead. A few Gryffindor who were closest to the fireworks screamed as the fire works burnt small holes in their robes. Remus and Bev, who have been talking timidly in a quieter corner of the room too turned to watch the fireworks.  
  
"Lily!" Nikki called as she emerged from the crowd, apparently oblivious to what just happened, grabbed Lily, "come on, don't just sit their chatting."  
  
The party went on noisily until McGonagall personally came to end the party, but with much consideration. She did not tell them off specifically as she too knew what it felt to celebrate after a tough exam. It was around 2 in the morning when everyone finally went to bed, leaving the common room in quite a jumble.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The following morning, as it was a Saturday and they had a late night, most of the Gryffindors slept in. When Lily woke up, daylight shone upon the grounds, students were outside enjoying the finish of exams, some were swimming with the giant squid in the lake others playing Quidditch or chatting under shady trees.  
  
Everyone in Lily's dorm were still snoring soundlessly. Lily took a quick shower and headed down for a late breakfast, if she hurried she might just be able to snatch a couple of toast for herself and Bev and Nikki. As she walked along the corridors, down to the Great hall, she smiled to herself, I've got to go flying today, haven't done that for a long time. Just as her thoughts drifted as accidentally bumped into a boy with greasy black hair.  
  
"Sorry," Lily apologised clumsily as she helped him picked up his parchments and books.  
  
"Doesn't matter," the boy mumbled familiarly. Lily looked up and found the boy she knocked into was Snape.  
  
"Oh, Hi," Lily jumped back and said awkwardly, "Um. would you like to go for a walk outside. It's about. the other night."  
  
Snape said nothing but followed Lily. Instead of walking straight ahead into the Great hall, Lily turned down the entrance stair which led outdoors.  
  
"Listen, I'm. flattered that. that you fell that way about me," Lily said awkwardly, trying to pick her words carefully, ". to put it plainly. I've got someone else."  
  
Lily could hear Snape draw a sharp breath, "I understand. we'll act as if nothing ever happened, forget the night at the tower, forget this walk." With that, Snape walked away briskly, leaving Lily looking rather taken aback by his sudden departure.  
  
Lily shook her head lightly and mumbled to herself, "I can never figure out that guy. well at least I've got him off my back."  
  
When she remembered she was suppose to go for breakfast, she sprinted back to the Great hall. When she got there, the plates and goblets were starting to disappear. Quickly, she ran to the nearest table and nicked a plate full of toast and butter.  
  
"Aw man, they just finished clearing the food," Lily heard a familiar voice say. She turned around and found the other musketeers entering the Great Hall. Bev was the first to spot her.  
  
Lily walked towards them, half smiling as she held out the plate.  
  
"You're a life saver Lily!" Sirius exclaimed as her grabbed a couple of piece.  
  
"Hey, there are others you know!" Nikki grabbed two piece of toast off Sirius.  
  
"Come on lets go outside," Remus suggested, "It's a good day."  
  
So outside they went. The six sat next to the lake and ate their breakfast while they talked about their O.W.L's and careers later on in life.  
  
"Speaking of which," Sirius began, "I think we need to get back to pranking some Slytherine butt. Come on let's go to Hogsmeade, we haven't been there for a while."  
  
They went past Filch's check point without much hassle except some mutterings of "filthy students"  
  
"We'll meet you guys in the Three Broom Sticks," With that, the boys parted while the girls went to the nearest stationery shop.  
  
"Why are you buying stationery at the end of the year?" Bev asked Lily as Lily went through the shop picking out some quills, ink and parchments.  
  
"I've ran out," Lily replied simply. "Hm, this should do it." Lily paid the cashier a few silver sickles. "Say, you two, do you guys still like the guys I'm thinking you like?"  
  
Bev and Nikki looked blankly at Lily as they walked down the main street to Honeydukes.  
  
"You know Sirius and Remus," Lily said with an air of impatience.  
  
"Oh." Nikki's face went thoroughly scarlet while Bev's ear went pink. Nikki, who was quite straight forward with these things nodded. On the other, it took Nikki and Lily about ten minutes to get her to admit it.  
  
"Bev. what if the person you liked. wasn't who he turned out to be." Lily asked, testing her.  
  
"What do you mean? That he's really cruel or something?" Bev asked as they approached Honeydukes.  
  
"No. like. his personality and everything was normal, but he's got. problems," Lily was threading around words carefully, not to give anything away because it should be Remus telling her the Truth.  
  
"Like diseases or illnesses?" Bev asked sharply.  
  
"Uh. yeh something like that I guess," Lily said trying to sound vague. Bev thought for a moment before replying.  
  
"I don't know. depends on how much I like him and what illness I guess."  
  
That wasn't exactly what Lily expected from Bev, but we'll all find out when the time comes.  
  
"Hm. who would buy these Cockroach-eye candies?" Nikki asked with a look of distaste and moved on to the next sample of new candy. When it was time to go, they each bought a bag full of Honeyduke's quality candy for the holidays.  
  
Lily, Bev and Nikki met up with the boys at the Three Broom Stick near midday. The Three Broom Sticks was more crowded that usual since Hogwarts students already finished their exams. Some professor even came down for a drink, for example McGonagall and Madam Hooch. The Musketeers chose a table near the window while Sirius and Nikki went to buy Butterbeers.  
  
"So, did you ask them," James murmured under his breath to Lily, and she nodded  
  
'You?" Lily asked.  
  
James grinned, "going as planned."  
  
"Hey what are you two muttering about," Remus asked as he raised a brow.  
  
'Muttering? Who said we were muttering, we just having a nice quiet conversation," Lily said simply.  
  
"Heads," Sirius said over the noise as he brought back a tray of Butterbeers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	23. Secret Admirers

CHAPTER 23  
  
Secret Admirers  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Monday was quite a day for James and Lily. Since the exams were over, Lily only paid half her attention to class. The two were busy slipping notes to Remus, Sirius, Bev and Nikki without being seen.  
  
"Ok, last note and this is for Remus," James whispered to Lily during Potions, while Remus who was next to James paid full attention to his brew. * Meet me at behind the broom shed of the Quidditch Pitch this Friday at 8pm. I have something very important to tell you.  
  
Your secret admirer. * "Remus, Remus," Lily called, "could you uh, help me with this, how did Perkin's said we need to chop the Dried Newt?"  
  
When Remus came to help, James quickly slipped the note into his notebook. When Remus walked back to his cauldron, he suspected nothing.  
  
"Part B accomplished," James grinned.  
  
Throughout the day, Lily and James noticed the four that they sent notes to would look around them hesitantly, which quite clearly meant they read the note. Lily was mildly surprised that none mentioned anything about it.  
  
When Thursday came, none mentioned anything about notes they received. After Dinner, Lily and James headed for their final Prefects' meeting of the year.  
  
"James do you think they'd turn up at the places we set them?" Lily asked. She couldn't quite believed it.  
  
James shrugged, "You did, didn't you."  
  
Lily looked at him sharply.  
  
'Well you did!" James said defensively, "Come on, they'll be just as curious as you were about your note."  
  
"Well let's hope they're as curious as I was."  
  
James suddenly thought of something, "speaking of which, have you got back to him about you know what?  
  
For a second Lily looked blankly as him, wondering what he was on about now but recalled her abrupt meeting with Snape a few days ago, "oh."  
  
"Yeh oh," James said impatiently. He was asking not just out of concern by also self-interest. He wouldn't admit it but he actually minded that someone was going after Lily.  
  
The topic of Snape totally went out of her mind, the past few days have been devoted to setting her friends up. Now that James reminded her of it, she felt like talking to someone about it again. Since James was the first and only person she told, she may as well tell him the 'conclusion' of the whole affair.  
  
When she finished, James felt a certain weight, perhaps a weight of competition, lift from him. He didn't say much as they reached their Prefects lounge. When they went in half the committee was already there. Snape was sitting alone as usual at a corner, while a couple of people sat round and talked.  
  
When it was 8.30 sharp, Dumbledore and McGonagall arrived. Everyone took their seats around the long table. Tonight's meeting was only a short one since it was the last meeting. The committee was just summing up their years of work. After twenty minutes or so, Dumbledore was ending the meeting.  
  
"Well I'd like to say this year's group of prefects have been one of the best I've seen," Dumbledore said when everyone handed in their personal reports of the year, "all the events have been very well organised and conducted, the Ball, valentine's day. I hope next year you will perform as well," he paused for a few seconds to look around, "very well, I wish all the seventh years all the best in your next step in life and for the others, I hope to see you come back next year in one piece. So that ends the last meeting of this year."  
  
There were a shuffling of chairs and feet as people got up to leave. Dumbledore and McGonagall were still at the table discussing something. Lily and James left along with the other Gryffindors.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't know why we're still doing work in class," Sirius complained as they left Charms, "we've already done the exams, what else do they want."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes at him. The six of them dumped their books and bags back at the Gryffindor Tower and then went to visit Hagrid. They caught him was trimming some bushes in the court yard. They spent the next half hour talking to him. After that, the girls headed back to the common room while the boys remained there to talk to a few Ravenclaws.  
  
"I'm so damn bored," Nikki whined while she threw a squishy up and down.  
  
Bev simply sank down to a comfy chair and continued her reading of Transfiguration Today.  
  
Lily who was doodling on a piece of parchment suggested they played Wizard Chess. And so they did. Nikki was some what a pro at the game, Lily has only managed to win her straight out three times so far. Never the less, Wizard Chess was one of Lily's favourite games. They continued to play until it was dinner time and they left the common room along with the other Gryffindors.  
  
Just ten minutes into dinner, Nikki jumped up and said she left something back in the dormitories and rushed out of the Great Hall. Sirius managed to help himself to two serves of spaghetti before making an excuse to leave.  
  
James who was sitting diagonally to Lily raised his brows at her. Lily was wondering what excuses Remus and Bev would come up. and their turn was quite soon.  
  
When it was five to eight, Bev muttered something about returning a library book while Remus said he didn't feel that well and wanted some headache pills from Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Soon their end of the table only remained Lily and James who were both grinning ear to ear.  
  
"Well I wonder where they're off to," James said sarcastically.  
  
Lily chuckled, "well, maybe it worked. I wonder what they're talking about."  
  
James raised a brow, "do you now? Well let's check it out the."  
  
"What? Spy on them?" Lily said outrageously  
  
"Not spy. just check and see if. out plan worked," James said mysteriously. After a few attempts, Lily finally gave in.  
  
"Fine. but we're only watching for two seconds. just to see if they turned up and all," Lily was equally curious of what might happen.  
  
"Let's go to Sirius and Nikki's first. they're probably snogging by now," James grinned at the mental picture of his. Lily simply made a disgusted noise  
  
They headed towards greenhouse 3, where the pair should be meeting at. When they neared it, they crept silently as not to disturb them. When they turned he corner they found Nikki and Sirius getting so close to kissing. James looked like he was preventing himself from snorting at them while Lily was swallowing laughter.  
  
When they did kiss, Lily's conscious was telling what they were doing was wrong. She nudged James and beckoned him to leave with her. Reluctantly he tore his eyes away from them.  
  
"One down, another to go," James said smugly when they were out of ear shot.  
  
When they walked across the court yard, there were several seniors who too were talking a walk after dinner.  
  
"It's such a good night to fly in," Lily said dreamily as she gazed up at the sky.  
  
"Mmm," James silently agreed as they approached familiar ground (i.e. Quidditch pitch) Even though the moon was only a crest, the moonlight was still shining their way.  
  
They slowed as they approached the Quidditch Shed. They could hear soft murmurs coming from behind it. Lily guessed they were still talking, and boy do they have a lot to talk about. James beckoned Lily to creep behind the dense bushes and look through them.  
  
"So. so you don't mind me. being what I am?" Remus asked cautiously. It seemed like He just finished telling Bev that he was a werewolf.  
  
"No. not really," Bev chuckled nervously, "I kind of saw it coming, I think Lily knows. cause last weekend she was like hinting it or something. But it doesn't matter what you are as long as you're great guy, and you are."  
  
With that, Bev raised to kiss him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	24. Final Love

CHAPTER 24 (Finale)  
  
Final Love  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily smiled to herself as she turned away. She was really happy for two of her best friends, happy that they've found someone. This time, James didn't need Lily to badger him to look away. He seemed like he had things on his mind as well. The two sat there unmoving for a few seconds, in deep thoughts. It was Lily who snapped back to reality first. She motioned James to get out of the bushes.  
  
Silently they crept out and left the couple to their own devices. Both couples probably had a lot to talk about.  
  
When they were half way across the pitch James suddenly said quietly, "I'm really happy for them, really."  
  
Lily nodded in silent agreement, "I don't feel like going back yet."  
  
"Neither."  
  
They spent the next half hour talking quietly while enjoying the night. Since James didn't have his invisibility cloak with him, they decided it was safer to head back before the 9pm deadline.  
  
"Do you think they'd tell us what was going on?" Lily asked.  
  
"Dunno. they didn't tell us about the notes." James trail off.  
  
"Odd isn't it, this just shows how close who are, we've all got secrets," Lily said frowning.  
  
"Well, some things you just can't help it," James reason, "everyone's got a deep dark secret that no one except them knows. That's just life. Forget about them, didn't you have something you didn't want to tell even your best friends?"  
  
Lily opened, and then closed her mouth, "Suppose you're right."  
  
"Whether they'd tells us what's going on, I haven't got a clue," James said, "it's different this time, Sirius isn't going out with just any girl, it's sort of the girl. He's serious this time."  
  
Lily raised a brow, "that'd be a change." James chuckled.  
  
"And Remus and Bev?" "That pair. no idea. They're the shy sort of people though aren't they," James replied. Suddenly they jumped up, "is that Filch?"  
  
Lily turned and saw a yellow light from a distance, "yeh probably. Came to break apart all the couples," Lily grinned, "come on let's go then."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By the time Lily went to bed last night, Nikki and Bev still haven't come back. She presumed they had a pretty late night with their guys. Even though it was Saturday, Lily automatically woke at the crack of dawn.  
  
She didn't feel like getting up so she laid silently for a few minutes, reflecting on the year. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a shuffle from her right, Nikki bed. That shuffle was enough to make her get out of bed. Instead of going for a shower, she changed into some flying gear and quietly took out her broom from her trunk.  
  
When she walked out of the castle, there was a cool morning breeze, perfect for some casual flying. Sky was still in shades of yellow and orange.  
  
When she arrived at the pitch, she unexpectedly found James already flying. He waved when he spotted her. Quickly she mounted her broom to join him.  
  
"Morning," Lily greeted as she did a couple of loops.  
  
'Early I see," James said.  
  
The two raced each other around the pitch, laughing and joking. Later they took out the Quaffles to practice passing and scoring.  
  
When the morning sun was too bright, they left the pitch and returned to the castle for breakfast. As they couldn't be bothered going back to the common room to store their brooms, they brought it with them for breakfast.  
  
When they walked down the Gryffindor table, they found Remus and Bev talking intimately, and Nikki and Sirius, who were opposite them mucking about or rather flirting quite loudly. When James and Lily approach, they fell silent.  
  
"Morning," James said casually as he took a seat next to Bev.  
  
"Everyone had a good night's sleep?" Lily asked, equally casually.  
  
The others murmured mornings and yeses.  
  
For some reason, there was an awkward silence and they continued their breakfast. James and Lily were wondering when they would crack and tell them the truth, however, Lily like James was enjoying tormenting them. It so happens after 10 minutes, it was Nikki who cracked first.  
  
"Sirius and I are together," Nikki burst out, and a flood of relief came back to her face. Several Gryffindors around her turned and look at her.  
  
For once in Sirius' life, he looked speechless and continued on his bacon and eggs. Bev was cracked right after Nikki did. She saw no point to hide it anyway.  
  
"And I'm with Remus," Bev said holding her head high.  
  
James and Lily merely nodded solemnly.  
  
Remus stared at the pair, "is that all you have to say?"  
  
James and Lily looked at each other, and then burst out in laughter. James was almost to tears.  
  
"Hey what's so funny," Sirius frowned as he asked.  
  
When Lily calmed down and her words were audible she said, "We set you guys up."  
  
"What?" Bev asked sharply, "the notes."  
  
James nodded while still laughing.  
  
"You two." Nikki was half furious half can't help but laugh with them.  
  
"We should have known," Sirius said shaking his head, "but Lily. Lily out of all people, Lily."  
  
"Well, you should take a goody two shoes too lightly," Lily said smugly as she grinned uncontrollably.  
  
"But I can't believe you guys could keep a secret for a whole week," James said when he was in control again.  
  
"Bev grinned, "Well sometimes, our curiosity is ours."  
  
James raised a brow at Lily and she knew immediately that he was referring to Snape. She laughed.  
  
"As out first official date, we're going to Hogsmeade," Sirius said as he put his arm around Nikki once more, "a double date, leaving you trouble makers behind."  
  
James tried to look offended, "well excuse me, I would think you four need to reward us for getting you together."  
  
Lily nodded, "unlimited Butterbeers on you!"  
  
They spent the next few hours visiting the Shrieking Shack, the place where Remus lives while he becomes a werewolf. After that they headed to the Three Broom Sticks for lunch instead of going back to school.  
  
When lunch ended, the two couples left to their own romance, leaving James and Lily wondering around Hogsmeade alone. James led Lily to the outskirts of Hosmeade. They sat at the top of a boulder, overlooking some forest and rivers, quite a sight. They talked about Bev, Remus, Sirius and Nikki for a while, recalling their faces from this morning's breakfast and laughing at the thoughts. Suddenly James became serious.  
  
"Lily. do you. like anyone at the moment?" James asked as his ears went a shade of pink.  
  
Lily who was quite take aback from the question, felt her heart skip ten beats, "um. yes. yes I think I do. Do you?"  
  
James shuffled his feet and examined his hands, "there's someone. she seems so close, yet she's far, far from my grasp."  
  
Lily drew a sharp breath, "do I know this person?"  
  
"Yes. yes you do, quite well. Almost inside out," James said carefully, "she's a brilliant person, never realised until recently. Every time I see her, she makes my heart pound. I want to be close to her, feel her, kiss her." He stopped abruptly, "sorry."  
  
"And. what can't you have this girl?  
  
"Because. it seems impossible, she'd never like me," James said looking down.  
  
Lily laughed nervously, "You, James Potter, can't get the girl you want?"  
  
James looked at Lily closely, "she's different form any other girl I've ever known. Not a million of other girls can replace this one girl. She has the most brilliant green eyes."  
  
Lily froze. She couldn't believe he was actually talking about her. It seemed almost impossible for him to like her more than friends. Without thinking, she bent forward and placed her lips onto James'. He moved closer and put his arms around her waist as she put hers around his shoulders. It was a passionate kiss.  
  
Finally, after what felt like forever, Lily opened her eyes and torn her lips away from James'. They continued to look at each other, not believing that the people in longed for were right in front of them.  
  
Lily hugged him tightly and he did the same back.  
  
"You're the one," Lily whispered to him, "Ever since the ball, you were the one I couldn't stop thinking about."  
  
They remained silent for a few minutes, in a deep embrace, neither wanting to let go just yet. Lily was the first to pull away, thinking what was going to happen next.  
  
"Um. So where do we go from here?" James said, reading her mind.  
  
Lily looked down half embarrassed, "I suppose. you could ask me out?"  
  
James laughed nervously, "yeh, that'd be a good idea. So, would you like to go out with me?"  
  
"Of course," Lily gave James a quick kiss and jumped up, holding his hand, "ironic isn't it, we set the two pairs up and we end up being together."  
  
"One of life's quirks I suppose," James shrugged as they walked back to Hogsmeade hand in hand.  
  
"I wonder what everyone's gonna say," Lily pondered, "It's odd you know, all time rivalries falling in love."  
  
James chuckled, "it's what we see in those Muggle movies. I think I know how Sirius and them felt about telling us they're going out. I don't know how to tell them."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily and James didn't see the other musketeers until dinner. The pair purposely waited until the hall would be at least half full to head down for dinner. That way, Remus, Bev, Sirius and Nikki would just see them together without actually telling them.  
  
Well that was the plan anyway. They might not even be there, they might be off to who knows where. But fortunately they were already there when Lily and James walked in hand in hand. Lily's ears were going mighty red from embarrassment, James had insisted on doing so.  
  
As they walked down the aisles between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, students began to stare and whisper. Lily could just imagine what they were whispering about. "oh, is that Lily and James? Together? No way."  
  
As they headed towards Sirius, they saw his jaw drop. Bev who was wondering what Sirius was so stunned about looked up and dropped hr spoon of apple tart.  
  
"Good evening," Lily said all to formally and she tried not to laugh.  
  
"Uh... hi." Nikki said with a look of uncertainty.  
  
James laughed out loud, unable to stand the tension. They began telling them what happened.  
  
"Talk about hard love," Bev said once they finished  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The last morning of Hogwarts arrived quite quickly. With a blink of an eye, Lily was moving her truck onto the Hogwarts Express heading back to London. The students boarded the train as Lily took one last look at Hogwarts for the year.  
  
The ride home was quite memorable as used magic for one last time before the summer holidays. First they had pillow fights, then played Exploding Snap under a chicken-feathered floor. After lunch, they held a "kissing contest' so to speak, seeing who could remain kissing for the longest. Naturally, Nikki and Sirius held out the longest, with Remus and Bev first to go. Lily had to admit though, James was a mighty good kisser, and his lap was very comfortable to sit on.  
  
They clapped and cheered as Sirius and Nikki continued to kiss.  
  
"Ok ok, we get the point, you can stop snogging now," James said laughing as he tried to look disgusted.  
  
As the train came to halt, Lily thought, her next stage in life would soon begin. Another two years at Hogwarts and she would become a full witch. She felt that she could take come anything that hit her. She never knew finding love would be this wonderful.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that was the end of it. phew. it took a while. And that was my first Harry Potter fan-fiction. Hope it was an ok fluffy fic ^^ 


End file.
